Digimon TG2
by KHLegacy
Summary: It's been three years since the D-Reaper's defeat and the Tamers have yet to be reunited with their Digimon until one fateful night but then new tamers are revealed and Digimon return to wreck, havoc and a former agent of Hypnos who has a sinister plan in store for the digital world and all the while a force of evil plots in the shadows it has been said all gifts come with a price
1. Returns and New Beginnings

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_**DIGIMON TG2**_

**001: Returns and new beginnings**

"_Remember Takato, you promised, you promised….Takato!" _Those were the last words that he heard his partner speak that day on, things were as they were before he found the blue card.

"_Sometimes, I go by our old hang out just to see if he's there, don't know why I bother, 'cause, he never is. And there's this one thing that still bugs me my promise to Guilmon….I don't know or think I can keep it, and I'm scared I'll never be able to…."_

_**September 1**__**st**__** 2004 7:50 AM Shinjuku High school**_

Takato sighed russet eyes glancing around at the area around him brown hair cut to keep from hanging in his eyes. "_Why do they always line us up at the start of school it be easier just to walk in I know where to go." _He thought.

Stretching he glanced over to see some of his friends Jeri a red haired girl with dull gold eyes, Kazu a spiky brown haired boy with dark blue and Kenta with glasses over light blue eyes and green hair, all dressed in the school uniforms just like him green jackets with white shirts and the occasional tie. Jeri's differed with the fact it had a skirt instead of tan pants had a sailor collar. It had been three years since they had last seen the Digimon but things in the real world kept going in fact they acted like they never happened.

"_Since I'm here I wonder what new kids are at my school?" _Takato thought.

The bell rang as the kids clambered into their seats as the teacher Asaji Nami came up, "Class we have a new student in our class today everyone meet Miyuki Kiyua."

One of the students a boy with dark blue hair and light blue eyes looked wearing a green jacket with an dark red shirt underneath and cerulean blue Bermuda shorts looked up to see a girl wearing a navy pendant with dirty blonde hair a pink dress with a small white jean jacket that wasn't very long over it under it were black pants and a pink head band.

She seemed sad as she looked up "Hi." She said shyly she glanced around everyone was looking at her she saw one girl with black hair and hazel eyes, look away harshly. She was wearing a yellow sun dress up to her knees and white sneakers.

A boy with orange hair glasses over brown eyes with a white shirt with a navy shirt underneath was giggling to himself drawing Greymon attacking a large city with fighter plans with Gatomon and Patamon in them firing at him the paper was pulled away and he looked up and paled.

"Mr. Minanoto we do not doodle in the class or make jokes." The teacher stated stiffly.

"Yes Ms. Nami, sorry Ms. Nami." He grumbled.

There was another boy with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a regular white shirt and jeans he was well built he was watching her like the others taking a sigh of annoyance at the orange-head's actions as few kids giggled behind him.

She put her head down and took her seat where the black haired boy tapped her on the shoulder,

"Hey Miyuki, I'm Nick," she glanced over but quickly looked away, Nick frowned but there was nothing he could do except hope she'd come around.

The lesson continued throughout the day until lunch as Nick went to leave however he heard muttering.

"I didn't want to move….I want to be at my old school not this stupid new one." It was Miyuki who spoke her head was on her desk Nick went to move however he was stopped.

"Just go to lunch Nick," Ms. Nami told him.

"But-"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Nick glanced sadly back at Miyuki but conceded.

**DT DT DT**

The day went by uneventfully for them all back with Takato he was strolling down the street he passed by his old school.

"_Making a new friend Guilmon?"_

"_Why is it okay to bring me here today?"_

"_Because it's Saturday, no one's here."_

"_But you and I are here, see?"_

"_But no one else is here, see?"_

"I miss you Guilmon, I wish you and the other Digimon could come back." Takato muttered sadly to himself,

"Leave him alone stop it!" yelled the voice of a girl.

"You gonna defend the twerp, bratty girl?" yelled a mean voice Takato looked through the fence to see that a girl in pink was being held back by one kid while the other two were kicking a blue haired boy repeatedly.

"Hey!" Takato yelled running over.

"Uh oh run for it!" one of the boys yelled as they all took off leaving both Miyuki and Takato to check up on Nick.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Takato asked making Miyuki back up a bit.

"Miyuki, Nick!" Ms. Nami yelled "Are you two alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." Nick muttered sporting a black eye and a few bruises to his head and arms.

"You might want to define okay." Takato muttered wide-eyed, upon seeing him.

"Takato can you help me get him to the infirmary?" Ms. Nami asked.

"Uh yeah sure," Takato muttered as helped Nick up and got him to the infirmary.

The nurse was now tending to Nick while Miyuki just sat in a corner head in her knees.

"Who is that girl I don't think I've ever seen here, I remember Nick coming in with his mom to buy bread a couple of times though." Takato replied.

"That's Miyuki Kiyua, she moved here from Shibuya with her older sister." Ms. Nami replied.

"What about her Parents?" Takato asked.

"It's just them, let's leave it at that." Ms. Nami replied implying that he shouldn't ask any further into it. "Anyway it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, would you believe I made it into High School?" Takato asked.

"I may have doubted you for a second." Ms. Nami replied a little jokingly.

Takato nodded with a chuckle he went to get a drink when he suddenly heard something familiar….yeah Takuya from season 3 of Digimon Spirit evolving.

Found Miyuki sitting at a desk looking at a portable DVD player sneaking around behind her he saw the scene where Takuya had rescued Tommy, Neemon and Bokomon from Cerberumon and placed them up high with JP and Zoe.

"Do you mind?" Miyuki snapped glaring at him over her shoulder.

"I was Uh looking for a pencil I dropped three years ago." He stated getting under the desk and grabbing a discarded pencil, "Here it is uh ha hehe."

"You came here for a pencil that you lost three years ago when a dozen of them sell for a dollar at the store?" Miyuki asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yup," Takato replied simply that was the story he was sticking to. Miyuki just huffed pausing the episode and getting up to go.

"I like Digimon too." Takato called out making her look back, "yeah, I created one once his name is Guilmon."

"Good for you." Miyuki stated leaving.

Takato sighed "That could've gone better." After patching Nick up the three said their goodbyes to Ms. Nami.

Takato was now racing home fortunately he didn't have a night shift till tomorrow delivering baked goods (He was now working part time at his family's bakery.) But it was getting late.

"Man, Mom's gonna kill me!" he moaned however a beam of light suddenly shot up from the ground into the sky.

"Just great; and me without Guilmon." Takato muttered as a fog barrier condensed around him he covered his eyes he hadn't worn his goggles since Guilmon left.

When he felt it was safe to pull his arm down there was a small explosion that sent him flying back he hit the ground he didn't have his goggles, however the one thing he carried around with him even after Guilmon left was his D-Arc unlike his first one this one was gold with a red strap of material and a hook with it there was strange writing around the rim with a gold wave pattern on the side with gold buttons, it was sort of a bumpy triangle shape. Takato suddenly noticed it was lighting up in his Pocket little did he know this was happening all over town.

_**With Kazu and Kenta…..**_

"Ahh Man, and us without Guardomon or MarineAngemon!" Kazu groaned.

"Maybe…..that's them coming back?" Kenta suggested hopefully.

_**With Suzie and Henry….**_

Suzie and Henry watched as the Digital field burst into their room they were the only ones home at the time but that didn't help Henry from feeling any less tense.

"Henry?" Suzie asked waiting for her brother to answer however nothing.

_**With Rika….**_

Rika's violet eyes stared narrowed with her orange hair blowing through the wind as she stood in a fighting stance tense, glaring warily at the field that was appearing right in front of her house she had to be ready for whatever was in there, "Bring it on." She muttered,

_**With Ryo….**_

Wind blowing through his Dark brown hair Ryo's dark blue eyes stared at the Digital field as it swallowed him and the area around him he looked around once it was safe to the hole where the Digimon burst through he pulled out his D-Power and looked at it, "Could it be?" he asked a part of him hoping.

_**With Jeri….**_

Jeri didn't know what to think one minute she was cleaning up the next, she and her family were staring at a digital field in the back yard scaring everyone especially since she had been kidnapped by the D-Reaper three years ago there was a light deep inside it glowing red that didn't help at all.

_**With Ai and Mako….**_

"What do you think's going on?" Mako asked,

"I don't know." Ai replied a little scared. Back with Takato there was finally an explosion the Digimon appeared after what seemed like an eternity and Takato's fear was instantly replaced by Happiness.

A tall red draconian Dinosaur like digimon with a white stomach black markings including a hazard sign on his chest and a zero code unit on his nose with large yellow eyes sniffed the air he suddenly looked at Takato who was ready to burst into tears of joy.

"GUILMON!"

"TAKATOMON!" Guilmon cried jumping into his arms despite growing over three years Takato was still getting squished under him but he didn't care he hugged Guilmon who licked him a bit and hugged him back. "I'm back Takato, I'm back!"

"I know, boy, I know!" Takato muttered hugging Guilmon, if he was dreaming he didn't want to wake up, he had this dream way to many times. "I really hope I'm not dreaming."

"Me too Takato, but Terrimon said you can pinch yourself to be sure." Guilmon said.

Takato chuckled, "I think I have another way, I usually wake up when I try to take you home, so I'm thinking we're good so far."

"That's good." Guilmon replied.

**2.0 2.0 2.0**

The next day Miyuki woke up feeling a little groggy she saw that the room was different but realized it was her new one. "Oh, that's right." she muttered sitting up, sighing. She got dressed and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

As the eggs fried, her sister Sukiyo came out yawning. "Man that was some night huh getting unpacked?" she asked. Unlike Miyuki she had light brown hair with dark blue eyes; she was wearing a suit for work. "So the job I have kind of has me working on weekends…sorry." She replied apologetically.

"It's alright; I'll be okay by myself." Miyuki muttered soullessly.

"That's good!" Sukiyo stated happily. "I'm thinking tonight curry how does that sound?"

"Sure." Miyuki muttered eating her food.

Later she headed to school by herself, not even paying attention to what she was doing, as she went she didn't even realize that she had accidently wandered into the garden she suddenly stepped on something. "YOW!"

"Huh?" Miyuki gasped turning she suddenly saw a small brown cat like creature with an orange Mohawk with a few orange stripes on his shoulders head fur under his blue pants and his tail which he was currently nursing. "GASP!" Miyuki suddenly caught its attention the creature definitely had a cat like features and large ears. His paws had red trainer grips with three large fingers with a sharp claw with bright Aqua colored eyes. The creature's face had a distinct oh crap look on it.

The two stared for a minute before screaming loudly the creature darted into the bushes while Miyuki ran as fast as she could suddenly bumping into someone it was the blue haired boy from yesterday.

"Ow sorry my fault!" he groaned looking over seeing Miyuki rubbing his own head.

"Nick!" Came a new voice Miyuki shrieked as he leapt right over her. "You okay?"

"I'm okay Nekomon." He replied.

"Neko…mon…as in a real…Digimon?!" Miyuki asked in shock.

"Yeah, pretty cool right?" Nick asked. "I'm a Digimon Tamer."

"Does he digivolve?" Miyuki asked.

Nekomon laughed nervously. "Well…not exactly…no…" he sighed.

"I've only been one for about eight weeks." Nick added. "On top of that Nekomon's not really into fighting."

"Oh." Miyuki muttered.

"You're that new girl right?" Nekomon asked.

"I was originally from Shibuya…but." Miyuki started but suddenly froze up and glared. "I don't know why I'm telling you this." she stood up and left but as she did she turned. "Don't worry your secret's safe with me." She replied leaving.

The two stared. "Man she's pretty cold." Nekomon muttered once she was out of ear shot.

"She's just adjusting, she seemed pretty interested in you." Nick noted with a grin.

"Please don't say it's because I'm fluffy because it reminds me way to much of your sister." Nekomon sighed.

Nick chuckled then laughed. "It's not funny Nick!" he growled.

**DT DT DT**

As the day went on Takato was excited to get home he was diligent trying to work as hard as possible so his homework wouldn't pile up fortunately due to it being the second day of school he was as free as a bird he immediately raced home. Immediately getting to his room and changing into more suitable clothes a blue t-shirt under a red track jacket with black pinstripes and grey pants. He was about to go out when he stopped after some searching he grinned. "Found them!"

Guilmon had been set up in the garage they had to scrub him down and make sure he was clean so he could go in and out of the Bakery when he needed to, it was fun. "Guilmon I'm here!" Takato called.

"Takato let's play, let's play!" he called happily.

"You bet!" Takato stated not believing this was real but it was. The two played for a very long time in the park any game either one could think off eventually the two were worn out.

"Did you talk to anyone else?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah, everyone's got their Digimon back! I even talked to Terriermon last night." Takato told his partner.

"You did?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah, he went on and on about all the food he gets to eat." Takato laughed.

Guilmon laughed with him, however he suddenly became very rigid. "A Digimon is coming!" he said almost soullessly making Takato sit up straight going rigid himself.

Miyuki had just left the school walking home by herself, slowly she didn't feel the need to rush her sister was way too busy with her job to even care about her, but why should she care, if Sukiyo wanted to just pretend she didn't exist and focus on her own life then good for her. As she was swallowed in her own thoughts she was unaware of the lights flickering like crazy around her.

Not just lights but anything electrical as well, it was whirring when a Car alarm had finally kicked in that was when Miyuki was brought out of her trance. "What's going on?!" she asked herself.

It was then a burst of energy knocked her off her feet, she found a surge of fog rushing at her she covered her eyes as it came screaming, as it condensed around her. Things seemed to finally calm down she opened her eyes however that proved to be a mistake.

In front of her, was a large Black Dinosaur she recognized it instantly with it's green fins running down it's back broad arms covered in belts with red stripes and blue eyes staring hungrily at her. "Dar….Dar…Dark…IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" she screamed, of course it was she saw a Digimon named Nekomon earlier today but this one was bigger meaner and if what the show said about it had any weight, vicious.

Miyuki got up trying to run but as if to toy with her the monster merely stomped the ground the tremor knocking her off her feet, it growled going closer to its new toy. "No, no, please….stay away….please!" she cried but the monster did even acknowledge her pleas, it opened its mouth and moved its head forward staring right into a mouth full of teeth, all she could do was scream loudly shrieking fear had taken control and wouldn't let go.

"_**Pyro Sphere!" **_ suddenly a large orb of fire went right into its mouth the BlackTyrannomon's eyes went huge almost comical for a second as it reared back up and coughed out smoke.

"Miyuki!" she heard but she didn't move to scared she suddenly felt someone yank her out of the way and pull her away from the battle field. Everything was a blur however she was able to focus on Takato's face as it suddenly appeared. "Miyuki, Miyuki come on, you're, okay, it's okay!" he said over and over Miyuki was finally able to focus, without thinking she hugged Takato, crying he rubbed her back hushing her. "It's okay, you're safe now…" however as she settled something caught his ears.

"_**Fire blast!" **_Came a roar Guilmon had been struck back by a wall of fire that was surrounding the entire Digital field.

"Guilmon!" Takato called quickly pulling out his D-Arc and a card.

_Takato grabs his card holding both above his head he begins the slash…._

"_**Digimodify, MetalGarurumon's Metal Wolf Claw Activate!"  
**_

"_**Metal Wolf Claw!" **_Guilmon roared unleashing a freezing breath that put out the fire.

"Ta…Takato…." Miyuki croaked out.

"Stay here." Takato told her as he moved forward.

"Guilmon, ready?" Takato asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be Takato!"

_Takato grabs his card holding both above his head he begins the slash…._

"_**Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" **_

**DIGIVOLUTION**

_Takato's Gold D-Arc activates a command which shoots out several red rings with gold Digicode Guilmon is surrounded by a bunch of them._

"**Guilmon Digivolve too!"**

_Guilmon's outer skin starting from the top of his snout is stripped away much of it rips off from his chest, then his tail now bare he is swallowed by them as they form an Egg. An extra toe is grown as new skin slides up his legs, up his back where large spikes on his arms and a Mohawk mane has form, the rest of it covers half his face as he roars his head facing upward, but he lowers it and turns. The egg explodes to reveal a new Digimon who blows steam from his nose_

"**Growlmon!"**

The now larger Champion level Growlmon, roared DarkTyrannomon undeterred roared, back now frenzied it charged at Growlmon who merely readied himself and halted the charge with the best of his ability he was struggling a little he slid back but he managed to overpower it. Takato was able to take a moment to scan it.

"DarkTyrannomon, Champion level Dinosaur, virus type, part of the Dragon's roar family. It's a Tyrannomon infected with a Virus making it completely wild and unpredictable." Takato muttered reading off his D-Arc.

Miyuki watched in awe. "_He's a real live Tamer I thought Guilmon was a picture he posted on some fan site but, here he is and he digivolved." _

DarkTyrannomon yelled as he was thrown back by his foe. "_**Pyro Blaster RAH!**_" Growlmon roared as unleashed the attack it hit directly DarkTyrannomon however roared and hit Growlmon then lunged for a bite.

"**Digimodify, steel armor, activate!" **Takato called swiping a card instantly Growlmon turned to metal the Digimon howled in pain and Chagrin as he bit into nothing but Digichromaziod.

"_**RAAAAHHHHHHHHH METAL TAIL SWING!"**_ DarkTyrannomon roared swinging his stiff tail into Growlmon who tried to block the attack only to get whacked back and when Darkyrannomon, bit him again he was able to get flesh and bone this time.

"GROWLMON!" Takato cried.

"I'm okay…." Growlmon grunted out gritting his teeth in pain, he glared at DarkTyrannomon. "LET GO! _**DRAGON SLASH!" **_he roared the spike on his arm extending out and glowing blue slashing into the opposing Champion and causing him to let go and howl in pain he growled holding his wound as Growlmon charged knocking him back hard.

"We've almost got him boy!" Takato shouted.

"Right!"

"_**Digimodify, strength, activate!" **_Takato shouted swiping another card.

With this burst of strength Growlmon roared, and ran forward, landing another Dragon slash and causing the opposing Digimon more Damage and showing a weak spot. "_**Pyro Blaster!" **_Growlmon roared unleashing the stream of flames right at it this finally felled the Digimon causing it to disappear into data and fade.

"Whew…" Takato sighed.

**DT DT DT**

A figure typed furiously on a computer. "Hmm well the test run went swimmingly I didn't want those partner Digimon, though but it can't be helped." The figure smiled. "In fact they could be quiet useful. Still lots of tests to run before we're ready." The Figure turned to see a larger almost robotic figure standing behind him. "Soon the world will understand…."

**DT DT DT**

"Is this where you live?" Takato asked.

"Yeah thank you…" Miyuki replied.

"Sure no problem," Takato replied happily.

"No…I mean thank you for saving my life." Miyuki replied.

Takato nodded. "You're welcome." Tomorrows Saturday so get lots of sleep alright? You need it."

"Yeah," Miyuki agreed wearily. "Goodbye." She said to them.

"Bye, bye," Guilmon called to her as she went inside. The sun had set at this point so they knew they had to hurry. "Hey Takato, do you think more Digimon will come?" Guilmon asked.

"I don't know, probably. We're gonna have to talk to Henry." Takato sighed. "Here we go again."

"Yeah," Guilmon agreed.

**DT DT DT**

Miyuki had changed into her PJ's as she moved towards her bed she saw a bright light that crashed into the backyard right outside her door she screamed as caused a power flash. "Now what." She groaned going to open the door, but what awaited her beyond it?!

Uh oh, looks like trouble follows Miyuki like a magnet, I wonder what crashed in her backyard, find out on the next Digimon TG2!

* * *

**A Chocolate colored Pikachu with a blue bow in one ear drops down onto the stage. "Hey guys! I did outro, for now but we'll have an official outro giver or givers later! Anyway this is just a sneak preview of what's to come and no of course I'm not a Pikachu this is just my Avatar! Now you let me know if there are ways I can improve because it's Tamers I'm gonna try my best not to pull punches!"**

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Enter Dorumon

**Me: opens a door and enters a room Hello hmm they must have left it's been much longer than I planned after all (sends Messages to Shoutmon and Takuya.) **

**Takuya: sleeping and looks at his Phone and see's the number) AHHHHHHCHOOO! Uungg you couldn't come back to life before I caught a cold?! Ugg (starts to type)**

**Shoutmon: (Looks at the Computer) Wait KHL? I thought she was dead!**

**Me: Hopefully…they'll be back… Oh Takuya sent me his recap yey! But he doesn't want to come because he's sick. (Snaps her fingers and cure's his cold)**

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

_**Takuya: **__Miyuki was a girl who just transferred to the School in Takato's home town but the day didn't stop getting interesting there as all the Tamer's Digimon returned and it's a good thing they did. Dark Tyrannomon attacked Miyuki and Nick if Growlmon hadn't been there to stop him well…it's kind of painful to think about…_

**002: Enter Dorumon**

When Miyuki saw an unnatural fog her skin froze she heard a snarling coming from it she rushed to the phone Takato had given her his cell number in case of another Digimon attack she dialed the number fighting to keep her trembling fingers in line.

"_This is Takato Matsuki I can't come to the Phone right now, please leave a message I'll get back to you….._**Beeep." **

"HEEELP MEEEEE!" she shrieked into the phone as something jumped in front of her it was a large purple furred Dragon with white tipped claws and mouth with a fox like tail with a white tip. It drooling from the mouth his jaw open wide there seemed to be some black sludge coming off its back.

"Who….Who are you?!" Miyuki squeaked.

The Dragon just growled snapping at air Miyuki backed away but she suddenly saw where the sludge was coming from a large thorn was stuck in its back between two small wings.

"It's in trouble." Miyuki muttered she slowly moved forward reaching out for the stake in it's back the dragon eyes clouded white seemed to sense this and with a vicious angry roar started snapping viciously Miyuki let out a small scream and fell back the Digimon was jumping around seemingly trying get at the thorn only to howl in pain and not move. Miyuki swallowed she had to do this in one quick action she rushed him and started pulling at the stake.

"RAAUUG!" the monster bit into her leg Miyuki screamed gritting her teeth in pain as she pulled eventually the thorn came out in a moment of sheer relief the Digimon let her go and fell to it's side breathing heavily as it seemed to be dying.

Miyuki fell clutching her bleeding leg however a soft light entered the room almost like a star that shone on both of them. The pain in Miyuki's leg suddenly subsided and she could see now that a large scar was there that looked like teeth marks. "How am I supposed to hide that from my sister!?" she groaned. But she took a breath. "No I doubt Nicki would notice….she doesn't notice anything anymore or care…anything could happen to me and she wouldn't care….." Miyuki said to herself she passed out finding herself laying on top of the Digimon it's fur being so soft and warm. The light that healed her became a small device.

The top was like a Hexagon but the sides and bottom sloped into a more narrow point that then had the flat edge it had a red ring around the edges and four buttons around a small center crystal it had red ribs a red ring around the screen and a red pattern on the bottom and a red strap meant to be attached to a belt.

"Whoa….is this…." Miyuki said looking at this when she looked at it. She looked at the Digimon now sleeping soundly. Miyuki's thoughts were running around like mad what to do with it how did this happen. Who was this Digimon? Maybe she could at least answer one question, she pushed a few buttons while pointing it at the dragon eventually she got a familiar screen she squeaked as the holographic disc came up. she read it.

"Dorumon, Animal Digimon, Vaccine type, rookie level, special attack: Metal Canon and Metal Dash….." Miyuki read. She looked at the Digimon he hadn't moved he was still sleep. "Oh boy…." She muttered.

Unable to think of anything more to do Miyuki fell back asleep herself.

**DT DT DT**

Miyuki found herself somewhere, strange it looked like a desert but there was something about it that was odd. She got her answer of what when a large red light came out of nowhere hitting the ground with such a force it knocked her off her feet, she then felt something pull her towards it. The energy beam was indeed pulling her towards it she tried to fight but couldn't. Screaming she flew right towards it.

As she tumbled through the air towards what looked like a mother board and the world? she heard a ringing in her ears that eventually dissolved into buzzing she immediately woke up she saw that it was her alarm she sighed getting up and getting ready leaving for the day.

As she approached the school she saw a familiar face tightening the lock around his bike. "It's Takato." She said to herself remembering Growlmon's battle with Dark Tyrannomon. "Takato!" she shouted rushing over she suddenly saw Takato look at his phone she heard the word message when she got close enough and her eyes widened. "NO WAIT!"

"_HEEELP MEEEEE_!" came the shriek from her last night Takato yelped in pain and rubbed his ear.

"Owww." He muttered.

"I'm so sorry I can explain!" Miyuki promised.

The two talked for a minute as the first bell loomed close. "So the D-power healed you?" Takato asked.

"Yeah…" Miyuki replied subconsciously rubbing her shoulder. "I don't even feel it anymore and there were no marks, from last night. Dorumon is still at my house though, I think he came with the D-power so I wonder if that makes him…."

RIIIINNNGGGGG!

"Oh! I've gotta go, listen we'll talk later okay I'll introduce you to a friend of mine who really helped me out when I started out okay?" Takato promised.

"Sure sounds good!" Miyuki replied running off in the opposite direction Takato had to go.

Nekomon watched as Miyuki rushed by the tree he was hiding in. "I wonder what they were talking about….they mentioned a Dorumon…."

**DT DT DT**

There was silence but then something of a large machine almost like a Trailmon but smaller passing by he was just about conscious he opened his eyes. "Where….am I….wait this isn't…" he stood up he looked around and spotted himself in a mirror there Dorumon could plainly see that he was no longer dying. "It's gone….the Stinger from Flymon is gone….But how…" Dorumon muttered he sat trying to remember he could barely make out a shape something lunged at him he bit into it he tried to recall the taste not exactly the same as biting into a digimon there was a new taste that seemed to come out of the normal one…

"Hmmmm I've gotta get out of here back home…." Dorumon replied looking around he saw a sliding door there was a tiny lever sitting up he jumped and pulled it down then tried the door to his luck it pushed open without any resistance he walked out seeing a bunch of cans nearby he jumped on that then up the fence then down and out.

**DT DT DT**

Nick had packed away his backpack and closed his locker ready to leave when he heard a voice pipe up to him. "That new girl Miyuki's a tamer too!"

Nick yelped and looked around seeing Nekomon at his feet looking up at him waiting for a response. "How do you know?" Nick asked.

"I overheard her and one of the older kids talking they mentioned a Digimon called Dorumon." Nekomon replied.

"Ya don't say!?" Nick said interested. "Let's follow them!" he said pulling out a cell phone calling his mom. Nekomon made sure to stay out of sight as students walked down Nick finished up his phone call. "Alright all set come on!" Nate replied as Nekomon hid in his backpack they were headed for the park.

**DT DT DT**

Miyuki was walking with Takato. "Why are we coming to the park?" she asked.

"We used to meet here all the time but…." Takato replied looking at a basketball field it was relatively new his mind briefly flashed back to a cloudy place he remembered screaming tears falling him banging against a force that wouldn't give then pure energy and then….

"Takato," Guilmon asked bringing him out of his trance. "You were saying something about that place and zoned out."

"Oh!" Takato replied. "It used to be where Guilmon lived it was an old storage shed it was perfect for him to hide there and it used to be kind of a meeting ground for us but after our Digimon left they tore it down, and replaced it with that basketball court."

"Takato over heerreee!" shouted a new voice it was high pitched but definitely a boy voice they turned to see a boy with blue hair, grey eyes and tan skin wearing a white dress shirt with a green sweater vest and tan pants with a bag over his shoulder and a small white rabbit like Digimon with a horn on his head and green tipped paws and ears with a couple of green stripes on his ears waving at the group Guilmon waved back.

"Here Terrimon!" Guilmon shouted.

"That's Henry and his partner Terrimon." Takato explained.

"The tamer that helped you," Miyuki asked.

Takato happily nodded, nearby Nate and Nekomon were watching from some bushes. "Why do we have to hide?" Nate asked.

"That's a good…" Nekomon replied when he suddenly heard something. "Huh?" he turned around fast. There was Dorumon staring at them Nekomon let out a yelp making Dorumon jump right over them without thinking the two gave chase Dorumon was fast rushing right past Miyuki and the others .

Guilmon sniffed the air. "Digimon, two of them!" he suddenly said.

"Huh, Where?" Takato asked. A blur of purple and white rushed at them and opened his mouth.

"_**Metal cannon!" **_he shouted hitting Guilmon knocking him down and rushing past.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted.

"I'm okay!" Guilmon groaned shaking off the sudden attack.

"Dorumon!?" she called. "DORUMON!" but the Digimon ignored her running off.

"That was Dorumon?!" Henry asked.

"But how did he get out!?" Miyuki asked then it hit her she did nothing to try and keep him in with everything he seemed to have gone through she figured he would sleep all day but that obviously wasn't the case, mentally slapping herself she groaned. "Never mind I think I know he must have let himself out."

"Miyuki!" Nick's voice suddenly called.

"Nick Neko- Oop!" she muttered covering her mouth.

"What are you two doing here?!" Henry asked surprised.

"You know them!?" Takato and Miyuki rang out.

"It's a long story I'll explain later, right now we need to catch that Digimon." Henry said.

"Yeah!" they agreed.

**DT DT DT**

"_You're Digivice is able to Track your partner." _The memory of Takato's voice rang as she followed the arrow on her Digivice it had been a more updated one than the screen on Takato's D-Power. It had a signal for Dorumon which kept moving around the small map but true to its predecessor it made the same searching noise and had a large holographic circle and a small arrow. "_Once you find him be careful if he's upset just try to calm him down." _

"_The way you described it Dorumon might not remember he crossed over." _Henry's voice added as she raced around the city passing by a couple of people.

Eventually she crashed into someone instinctively she grasped tightly to her D-Power and crashed into the ground she looked up to see that the person she bumped into a boy her age had gotten up she then sensed another pair of eyes freezing in fear she didn't see much of the boy other than a black leather vest blue jeans and a sleeveless green shirt. He walked off the eyes seemed to finally go.

When Miyuki got her nerve back she got up and rushed after the signal.

**DT DT DT**

Guilmon and Takato had taken closer to the west side of Shinjuku Guilmon was sniffing around but no luck. "He's fast I can't smell him anymore." A reflection of the sun's light caught his eyes as he moved it "huh hey Takato!" Guilmon said looking at a nearby pond in a person's house there was some tracks running from it and out past the fence not to far from where they were standing.

"I get it you can't smell him cause he's too far away he got himself wet and you lost his scent…but we still have his foot prints come on!" Takato said as they raced after them.

Meanwhile Henry and Nick had teamed up Terriermon and Nekomon had taken to higher ground to see if they could see him. Henry and Nick were using their own D-Powers to try and track Dorumon.

"How'd you know about the Digimon?" Henry asked him.

"Nekomon told me, he said he overheard Miyuki and Takato talking." Nick replied.

Henry nodded giving a somewhat disapproving look. "Ya know you two shouldn't be ease dropping on-"

"_**Dash Metal!" **_Came a voice a large metal ball rushed at them.

_A Card spins around as Henry grasps it between his fingers and thumb the card sitting under them he them does a few fighting moves as he slashes the card into his D-power  
_

"_**Digi-modify, Wargreymon's shield activate!" **_

Terriermon suddenly jumped down with a large gold shield with a white crest of courage on it and blocked the attack once the shield disappeared Dorumon was gone far ahead behind their position.

"Dorumon attacked us but he didn't stay to finish the fight." Terriermon complained.

"But why?" Nekomon asked.

"He might be more interested in getting out of here than attacking us." Henry suggested.

"But what if he attacks Miyuki?!" Nick gasped.

**DT DT DT**

She was close but something else was coming up on screen, she eventually walked towards it and saw him standing staring at some kind of portal. "Dorumon?" she asked.

He turned. "Who's there." He growled in a gruff voice.

Miyuki slowly emerged. "Are you….going away? Back home?"

"Yeah what's it too ya?" Dorumon growled.

"Umm well…." Miyuki replied showing him the D-power.

"What are we like partners or something?" he asked a little confused.

"Apparently." She replied.

Dorumon scoffed. "That's a laugh, I don't have friends or partners and I don't _want_ any."

"Why not," she asked.

"That's my business human." He growled.

Miyuki felt hurt she didn't know whether to just tell him off or feel sorry for him she missed her old friends greatly "_you can always make new friends_," her sister said like she was supposed to just forget about them she couldn't she didn't want to and yet…she felt some kind of connection with Nick, Guilmon and Takato, but this whole thing was somewhat of an escape from the fact that her sister just callously took her away from all she knew and loved…right? Somehow she came conflicted this was the first time she ever thought about it since coming here.

"I…" Suddenly the portal let out a loud shriek making them cover their ears. "What is that?!"

The portal suddenly collapsed in on itself and revealed a monsterous red beetle Digimon that Miyuki recognized from the anime. "It's..uh oh…."

Dorumon growled "Flymon gave up but you didn't huh?! You don't know when to quit!" he snarled barring his teeth.

"Miyuki!"

"Miyuki!"

"Miyuki answer us!"

"Guys over here!" Miyuki cried.

Coming forward were Henry, Nick and Terriermon, and Nekomon looking to see a large red beetle.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Miyuki cried out.

Henry scanned it. "Kuwagamon Insectoid Digimon, Virus type Champion level, part of the Nature spirits and wind guardian families. Special attacks, Power Guillotine and Scissor hands. A Tenacious Digimon matched by little in its habitats good in combat with powerful pincers."

"_**Scissor hands**_!" Kuwagamon shouted launching his pincers at Dorumon who jumped out of the way and started running along the side of the area.

"_**Dash Metal!" **_he shouted unleashing rapid fire bullets at the opponent however Kuwagamon tanked the attack.

"What?!" Dorumon yelped as he was whacked aside.

"Dorumon!" Miyuki shouted.

"Henry!" Terriermon shouted jumping down.

"Got it!" Henry replied, he swiped the card, "Digimodify Digivolution activate!"

**DIGIVOLUTION**

_A small data egg appears in Henry's green and white D-Power activating a command that shoots out green rings Terriermon is surrounded by a bunch of them._

"**Terriermon Digivolve too!"**

_Terriermon's outer skin peels off his face and feet then eventually his ears revealing clawed feet different from his usually paws now bare he's swallowed by the rings in side new skin covers larger clawed footed paws as well as pants. Then a gun is assembled over the hand. The Skin crawls up the Digimon's face as he explodes from the egg he's shown to throw a belt of bullets around him and it clips together_

"**Gargomon!" **

He looked similar to Terriermon but now his ears were tipped with white with some read markings on his face like war paint with a Diamond in the middle but he now had pants and guns for hands.

"Terriermon can digivolve too!" Miyuki muttered in awe.

"Gargo laser!" Gargomon shouted shooting at Kuwagamon making him flinch and growl turning at him while Dorumon was able to escape from another attack.

"What are you doing this is my fight stay out of my way!" Dorumon barked.

"Well aren't we ungrateful!" Gargomon scoffed in response.

"We're trying to help you you're no match for him on your own!" Henry added.

Kuwagamon on the other hand was on Dorumon's side as he completely ignored Gargomon and rushed at Dorumon.

"_**Metal Canon!" **_Dorumon shouted trying to aim the attack at the base of the pincers trying to get them to break it seemed to make Kuwagamon flinched as he held it in pain.

"_**Bunny Pummel!" **_Gargomon shouted getting the same idea making it step back in pain Miyuki rushed away.

"_I have cards but they're all at home! I'm completely useless here!" _she growled in her thoughts.

Dorumon let his attack accumulate and shot it at Kuwagamon causing him to swipe in anger at Dorumon knocking him away.

"Dorumon!" Miyuki shouted running over to him as he shook his head standing up.

"Look you may not like it Dorumon but we have to work together to bring him down." Henry stated.

Dorumon growled but he was forced to look at his situation he barely got away and took down Flymon with Kuwagamon trying to kill him too. He nodded.

"I can distract him if your partner can finish him but we're gonna need a good attack." Dorumon replied.

"Okay fair enough go for it!" Henry replied he then searched through his cards and pulled one out.

"Over here you big ugly bug!" Dorumon shouted making the large champion growl clicking his pincers at him. as Kuwagamon tried to strike him he fired off quick shots at the pinsirs making Kuwagamon growled in pain.

"_**Digimodify, Power activate**_!" Henry shouted.

Gargomon powered up glaring at Kuwagamon. Henry then swiped another card. "_**Digimodify, Fridgemon's subzero ice punch activate!**_"

Gargomon rushed forward at Kuwagamon and jumped up. "_**Sub Zero ice punch!" **_he shouted hitting Kuwagamon and freezing him. "_**Bunny Pummel!" **_he shouted hitting Kuwagamon and shattering the ice killing him.

Dorumon watched as Gargomon absorbed the data he hung his head and started to walk off. "Dorumon…wait." Miyuki said but he merely looked at her and ran off.

She hung her head and sighed. Nekomon and Nick looked sadly at her.

"Guys!" Takato shouted running up to them. "Where's Dorumon?"

"He left." Miyuki said sadly. "But whatever it's his choice." She said simply.

"You're gonna give up just like that?" Takato asked.

"Maybe I should." She replied coldly, "He said he doesn't have friends or want any."

"That's no reason to give up without friends…" Takato started but Miyuki was already gone leaving the three Tamers alone.

Back at home Miyuki looked at the D-power and sighed. maybe it just wasn't meant to be she laid down on her bed rolling over she heard her phone ring but she didn't answer it but she did look at the number it was Takato however she was to tired to answer and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Dorumon had found somewhere to crash for the night sleeping he noted the earth sky it wasn't as Chaotic or noisy it was simple and beautiful the human world had an interesting night sky it was soothing a kind of Darkness that wasn't evil but simply was. He wished that others saw him that way too.

**Takuya: **_Well, that certainly could've gone better maybe these two will team when they're in a better mood find out in the Next Digimon: TG2_

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. New Kids on the Block

**Out Sick see you end of chapter**

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**003: New Kids on the block**

Dorumon was loudly awoken by the sound of something large and moving he rushed away from the dumpster he was sleeping by to see a large truck take it away he then ran off before either of the Garbage men noticed him, "So much for that." Dorumon muttered as he snuck around the street it suddenly became much harder to get around.

"Oh great," Dorumon muttered. Despite the trouble however he was able to sneak around without being noticed. Eventually he found a tree line and quickly rushed into it finding the occasional cement path and pond but it was mostly trees. "Nice to see something a little closer to home." He replied walking around a little.

It wasn't long before something was wafting around his nose he sniffed the air there were Digimon nearby and they were coming his way.

"Dorumon?!" Asked Nekomon as he Terriermon and Guilmon came up.

"What are you doing here?" Dorumon asked.

"We're here to play what are you doing here?" Guilmon asked.

"I'm trying to get back I guess…wouldn't you guys want to do that?" Dorumon asked.

The three looked at each other. "I missed Takato I want to be with him." Guilmon replied.

"Yeah!" Terriermon agreed.

"Right we're happy here that's kind of our best answer we like living with our partners….Dorumon Miyuki girl was your partner right?" Nekomon asked.

"No just because an oddly shaped calculator found its way to her doesn't make it so." Dorumon replied.

"That is a new low for the D-Powers to sink if that's what we're comparing them too." Terriermon replied in a somewhat amused tone.

"You're not even gonna try to make friends?" Guilmon asked.

"No." Dorumon said turning away. "I don't have any friends and I don't want any, if you guys are happy here than that's your business I'm going home." He replied walking off.

**DT DT DT**

"I'm kind of sad that Dorumon just left." Nick replied.

"There's nothing you can do about it," Miyuki replied.

"I know but isn't he your partner?" Nick asked as they waved goodbye to Takato and Henry.

"He's a Digimon I can't force him to do what I want even if I wanted to!" she replied.

Things were silent for a minute. "Ya know he was here might be in the park somewhere since he didn't seemed to like it out in the streets where he's easier to spot." Nekomon suddenly said.

"Why are you so gunho about us teaming up?" Miyuki replied the two kind of yelped at the sudden accusation they looked at each other.

"Ya seem lonely and sad." Nick replied.

"Having a Digimon isn't going to just change that, my parents…." She said but stopped.

"What?" they asked.

"Never mind I don't want to talk about it!" she said running off.

"Miyuki!" Nick shouted.

"It's getting late." She said stopping for a minute then running off.

The two watched sadly looking at the setting sun and heading home themselves.

As for Takato and Henry they were going to meet Rika a fellow Tamer and friend.

"And that's the last one." Takato said as he walked his bike towards the street they could see the girl waiting for them short red hair with orange highlights cut into a boy cut, she was also wearing a silver pendant heart half and obviously she had given the other half to Renamon her partner. She was also wearing black jeans and a blue shirt with purple edges with a yellow pattern on them.

"Been a long time," Rika said with a slight smile.

"Yeah it has." Takato replied.

After a while of catching up the group got to business, "What did you want to meet with us about?"

"Like I need an excuse?" Rika joked, "Seriously thought there have been reports about a kid, robbing a bunch of places in town I think he might have a Digimon helping him with the robberies." Rika replied.

"What makes you think that?" Henry asked.

"All the reports have somethings in common sightings of a snake about the size and length of a small Anaconda snake, a huge gust of winds as the boy makes his get-away and sometimes he seems to do something with cards that causes some strange magic." Renamon replied.

The boys looked surprised at this. "That definitely sounds suspicious do they at least know what the kid looks like?" Henry asked.

"No." Rika replied shaking her head.

"Hmmm," Takato hummed thinking about the description of the Digimon. "Ya know the description Renamon gave reminds me of something I've seen."

"What Takato?" Guilmon asked.

"A Card I'll go call Jeri because I know she has the Card I'm thinking off I don't remember what's on it but I think that card is the Digimon we're thinking off." Takato said running off with Guilmon running after him.

"What should we do?" Terriermon asked.

"Figure out where this kid is gonna hit next I guess." Henry replied.

Takato rode home as fast as he could Guilmon felt something hit his nostrils as he inhaled quickly and heavily to keep up with the bike. "TAKATO!" he suddenly shouted.

Takato quickly screeched to a halt and turned a little to face Guilmon. "What is it?!"

"There's a Digimon nearby." He said sniffing around, "It's headed for the bakery! We've gotta save the bread!"

"And mom and Dad!" Takato added as they raced off for home.

"Yeah them too," Guilmon added as they raced off for home.

**DT DT DT**

Dorumon was rummaging around in some trash when he heard screaming he too smelt a Digimon. "What in the world?" he asked.

"**Ancient Wind!" **Shouted a voice that blew the door open and Dorumon saw someone run out with a Digimon they were moving too fast to get a accurate look but what Dorumon did manage to take note of was a green and blue D-Power.

"Uh oh!" Dorumon raced after them for a while. As of now he was in Miyuki's neighborhood having chased them at least a couple blocks. but It was then he seemed to be noticed because something suddenly wrapped itself around him squeezing him tightly he could feel the air being squeezed from his lungs. This thing had also wrapped itself around his mouth clamping his jaw shut he tried to shake it off but he was getting to weak from the lack of air and effort he felt himself fading into darkness but then.

"LET HIM GO!" Miyuki's voice suddenly shouted there was a yelped and something that sounded like a bell but instantly whatever it was that was strangling him before just slid off and hissed turning on her he quickly regained his strength as it seemed to turn on her.

"**Dash metal!" **he shouted unleashing the barrage of attacks forcing whatever it was to flee.

"Are you okay?" Miyuki asked.

"Ye-yeah, Digimon are tough don't worry." Dorumon replied.

"What was that Digimon?" Miyuki asked.

"I didn't see it, too busy losing air." Dorumon grimly joked.

"Right…" Miyuki replied she stared into the sky as Dorumon went to leave. "Hey wait!" she said without stopping herself making Dorumon stop.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why don't you stay with me its supposed to rain tonight." She said.

Dorumon looked to the sky there wasn't a cloud in it so was she lying could humans predict the weather if so not well, he had expected it to be clear but maybe she just wanted him to stay, "alright, why not?"

**DT DT DT**

"Mom, are you okay?" Takato asked helping her up.

"Yes dear I'm fine." She replied.

"It just came out of nowhere you sure it was a Digimon son?" Takato's father asked.

"I'm almost completely sure ack! I need to call Jeri!" he said rushing to the phone.

"How much money did you lose?" Guilmon asked.

"Actually the crook only took some bread." Takato's father replied.

"OH NO! NOT THE BREAD," Guilmon groaned.

"Hello?" Takato asked. "Jeri yeah it's me I hate for this to be the only reason I call but do you have a Snake Digimon with a wind attack?"

Jeri crinkled her nose in confusion. "That's really vague but I do have a Snake Digimon I know that much let me see…" she began carefully shifting through her large deck of cards she had spent her entirely allowance on it three years ago eventually she did find the card. "_I've got it! It's a Card with a green snake with orange diamonds and some feathers with yellow spikes on it's head and neck I think. It's called Serpemon it's got two attacks Ancient Wind and Death constrict!"_

"So it has been a Digimon after all!" Takato said.

"_What was?" _Jeri asked.

"Listen, have you seen anything weird by your dad's bar?" Takato asked.

"_Umm no but one of the customers was a store manager who was drowning his sorrows if you catch my drift and we had to get him home. He was complaining about being robbed by a gust of wind or something. Was that the Digimon you were talking about_."

"Definitely," Takato replied. "Okay thanks I'll call you back in a few minutes I've gotta relay this to Henry and Rika."

"_Okay good luck_!" Jeri replied hanging up as Takato dialed in Henry's number.

Eventually the group had come to an agreement and a plan tomorrow after school they were to head out and search for the crook and do this every night until they were caught and with their Digimon as the crook had their own.

**DT DT DT**

"They want your help?" Miyuki asked as she sat with Nick at Lunch.

"Yeah, Nekomon doesn't like to fight but he does want to help catch the crook." Nick replied.

"I'm willing to get my claws dirty if it helps." Nekomon replied.

"I can help too if Dorumon's okay with it…" Miyuki said.

"Huh, you mean he came back!?" Nick asked.

"Yeah and he hasn't left." Miyuki replied.

"I guess he has no problem sticking around with me," She replied.

"Well don't go cuddling him like a plushy just yet." Nick replied.

"I Know that!" Miyuki snapped making Nick smile sheepishly.

"Anyway let's just keep this to ourselves for now, we don't want anyone really over hearing us." Nick replied.

"Gotcha." Miyuki replied.

**DT DT DT**

Miyuki pulled on her jacket and went out into the backyard where Dorumon was stretching he had spent the day sunbathing. He was however multitasking as Miyuki asked about searching for the theif. "You really want my help?" Dorumon asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Miyuki asked.

"Because when I asked to help in the past it usually was some kind of trick to kill me." Dorumon replied glaring at the ground.

There was a bit of silence between the two before Miyuki spoke, "why are the other Digimon so cruel to you?"

"I have no idea…they just know I'm different somehow." Dorumon replied.

Miyuki sighed sympathetically, "I guess I'm out if you don't want to go that's fine," she said taking off her jacket and heading back into the house but stopping. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

Dorumon looked at her for a minute. "Not really but you haven't given me a reason not to." He replied.

"Okay, I don't want to hurt you," she looked at the D-Power, "_We're bothing hurting, is that why this thing stuck us together?" _

"You okay?" Dorumon asked.

"Ye-yeah, I'm just tired I'm gonna go to bed." She replied heading into the house. It was a few hours before Dorumon was suddenly pelted with rain he groaned and rushed into the house Miyuki told him where to find a window that lead into the bathroom attached to her bed room he shut the window and shook off the water in his fur.

"Whew…" he sighed but suddenly heard some sobbing it sounded like Miyuki he entered the room and there she was crying in her sleep mumbling about mom and dad he looked over at a nearby picture he looked at it in the light of the bathroom. It was a picture of her and an older girl with chestnut hair and blue eyes she had the same coloring as the mother but looked a bit like the father Miyuki however seemed to take after her mother coloring and all. Teal eyes and golden hair she looked happy.

"_Are they gone?"_ Dorumon thought placing the frame back and looking sadly at Miyuki eventually sitting by her subconsciously Miyuki grabbed him and started to cry into him he sighed and let her do so.

**DT DT DT**

"Aww man this bites!" Kazu groaned as he shook out his visor. He had spiky brown hair with grey-blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a blue vest with a gold cross pattern on the back with grey shorts and shoes.

His partner Gaurdromon was shaking himself out as well he looked like a large brown bulky robot with green eyes currently trying to open bits and pieces of himself up. "I'm getting water logged." He complained.

"Be thankful you're not wearing pants." Nekomon muttered.

"Or that metal from the Digital world doesn't rust." Renamon added.

"There's no way anyone's gonna want to be out in this weather, we should just call it in." Takato replied. They all agreed.

Several hours after the rain stopped a young thirteen year old boy with shaved sides of his hair leaving a small mop and pony tail on top with a black vest green shirt and jeans and brown boots was looking at a piece of paper. It was a picture of him with the words 'Lost child on it.' "He's looking for me…." He said.

"He won't find us," assured the green snake Digimon that was resting around his shoulders. The boy merely gripped the paper in his hand feeling fear but he had to keep running.

"Justin," Said the snake Digimon getting right in his face making the silverette look at him.

"I will protect you from him I promise."

"Thank you Serpemon." Justin said quietly.

I wonder what this guy's story is find out in the next Digimon TG2

* * *

**Takuya: Dark! **

**Me: Tamers was Dark well Darker**

**Takuya: And this story has to be?!**

**Me: Feels like it should so yeah I'm sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter but this is kind of part of an arc**

**Takuya: you don't waste time do you?**

**Me: NOPE! ^o^ **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Run mon Run!

_**Okay part two of the arc**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**004: Run Mon Run**

When Miyuki woke up again she saw Dorumon sitting beside her asleep she sat up it was Saturday so she didn't have School today she just merely rolled over she had just dozed off when….

"Hey there," said a voice, Miyuki bolted and sat up.

"Sukiyo!?" Miyuki cried in alarm quickly covering Dorumon in a blanket and smiling. "Good morning!"

"Hey you look lively," Sukiyo replied. "Listen, as you know I have to go into work today but," she said leaving some money on the dresser." We need some milk eggs and laundry detergent can you pick those up?"

"Yeah I guess…" she replied.

"Okay thank, bye!" Sukiyo replied just leaving.

Miyuki sighed, she got up and got ready with Dorumon poking his head out the blanket. "Why am I covered?"

"Sorry I didn't want my sister to see you, she's got tunnel vision when it comes to work but even she'd notice a purple furry dragon in my room." Miyuki replied as she adjusted her goggles. "I've gotta go get somethings."

"Can I come?" Dorumon asked.

"Huh? You want to come, I didn't think you'd want to." Miyuki replied.

"I'm just curious, besides a digimon might appear not that I care about or anything just feel like I should pay you back…" Dorumon said off handedly.

"Well, I guess but you'll need a disguise…" she replied. a while later Dorumon had a collar on a big black fake dog nose on top of his snout and a leash.

"I immediately regret my decision." He said indignantly.

"Aww I think you look cute, I'm sorry I did the best with what I had." Miyuki replied.

"Whatever let's just go." Dorumon replied as they headed out. Eventually Miyuki got to the store but saw someone duck into the alley way next to it she snuck in after them.

"What is it?" Dorumon asked.

"The Thief everyone's been looking for." She said.

Dorumon sniffed the thing was on his nose but didn't cover his nostrils. "Look out!" he said knocking her out of the way with a gust of wind. They saw it slithering towards her eyes narrowed.

"That's the Digimon that tried to kill me yesterday!" Dorumon spat.

"And that's the human that hit me with a Frying pan," the Digimon replied curtly.

Dorumon raised an eye brow and looked at her. "What else was I supposed to do?" Miyuki defended indignantly.

"So do you always dress up your Digimon?" asked a voice as Miyuki saw the silver haired boy walk towards them.

"No!" she spat.

The two glared for a bit it wasn't until the Digimon made a move.

"_**Death Constrict!" **_he shouted rushing at Miyuki.

"_**Dash Metal!" **_Dorumon shouted tackling into him and knocking him back the two were now wrestling the opponent Digimon having wrapped itself around but this time Dorumon had bitten into him and the snake was biting back as Miyuki scanned it.

"Serpemon, Beast data type Rookie level, special attacks ancient wind and death constrict part of the ancient spirit family."

The two growled as they struggled with each other the boy pulled out a card and swiped it. "What are you wait…oh no Dorumon!"

"Digimodify Virus activate!" he shouted as a blast of light that hit Dorumon slowing him down allowing Serpemon to get off him.

"_**Ancient Wind!"**_ he shouted blasting them both back.

"Miyuki!" she suddenly heard someone shout she had hit her head and was now currently rubbing the sore spot as Dorumon laid limp beside her.

"Takato?" she asked looking over as Serpemon was now in the open.

"_**Pyro Sphere!" **_he shouted unleashing the attack Serpemon was able to dodge it with ease.

"He's fast," Guilmon stated with a bit of a growl.

It was clear that Takato thought the same thing as he swiped his own **"Digimodify Speed activate!" **

Guilmon felt lighter as he charged at Serpemon managing to latch onto his tail and throw him into the wall.

Serpemon growled as he rushed forward again. "_**Death constrict!" **_he shouted wrapping tightly around Guilmon's neck making him struggle to breath.

"**Digimodify Meramon's burning, fist activate!" **Takato shouted, instantly Guilmon was able to hit Serpemon with a powerful flaming fist making the Digimon scream in pain and jump off Guilmon allowing him to breathe.

"Serpemon!" the boy shouted coming out into the light as Miyuki got a good look at him she remembered him with a gasp.

"you!" she shouted.

The boy yelped realizing she recognized him swiped another card. "**Digimodify ShogunGekkomon's Horn Howling activate!" **

Serpemon sucked in a lot of air, "**HORN HOWLING RAAAHHHHH!" **the intense screaming forced the four to cover their ears when the sound finally died down they saw that the two were gone.

"Takato!" shouted a voice they both turned to see Rika coming towards her and suddenly Renamon came seemingly out of nowhere surprising Miyuki and Dorumon who jumped back and got into a fighting stance.

"Wholly crap!" Miyuki cried in response.

"You'll get used to it." Takato chuckled with a sweat drop.

**DT DT DT**

The two had escaped several blocks over there, Justin sighed as he sat down. "How…how does…she even know…me…" he gathered his thoughts and realized that she was the new girl he had seen the last night at home, and realized she didn't have enough information to rat him out. Neither did the boy with her. "What do we do now it's getting to dangerous to stay here?" Justin muttered.

"I don't know…." Serpemon replied. Looking to the moon if he could find a way back home he could take Justin there, he wouldn't have to eat unless he felt like it and his Step Father wouldn't be able to hurt him. "_I wish I could find the answer but so far coming here, it seems more and more like there's no going back…." _

**DT DT DT**

"I saw him on my first day of school he was in my class. But he hasn't been in class for the past week so I just assumed he was sick or something. Why is he on the run like this?" Miyuki asked.

"That's a good question." Takato replied.

"Silver hair and grey eyes right?" Rika asked.

"Yeah," Miyuki asked.

Rika thought for a moment, "Ya know, I think I've seen someone like that in my Neighborhood. I'll ask around when I get home."

"Okay, let us know if you find anything." Henry replied.

"You'll be the first to know." Rika assured.

As the group went their separate ways Rika asked around town so far all the houses took her to one ways away from her home she lightly knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing a tall man he looked a little big but Rika was just a few heads shorter but he gave off an aura that made her and Renemon from the shadows nervous. "Umm Hi, I was wondering if you knew a kid with Silver hair?"

"You know where he is?" the man asked.

"Well, no but-" Rika replied and suddenly the door was slammed in her face. "Rude much?" she muttered under her breath and left. When they returned home Rika laid on the bed, "I wonder if he left, there's something really off about that guy."

"I felt it too, he can't be trusted." Renamon said bluntly.

Rika nodded trusting Renamon's judgement not even just that, Rika could feel it in her gut, if that was where Justin lived and he left as soon as he could because of him, then there may have been more to this than they knew.

The dou returned home Rika giving what little findings she had over the phone to Jeri. And the next day Miyuki went to school when she got in her seat she looked at Justin's seat empty as it had been for the past week.

She sighed, "_The only way we're gonna get answers is if we catch him._" she thought sighing. As lunch rolled around she suddenly heard a Digimon's name.

"Speed activate!" said a kid. She looked over and saw a Modify card be placed over a Shoutmon's card.

"I knew you'd do that." Said the other boy, "Ensare activate!" the black haired boy shouted. He flipped over a card that looked like it had a strange looking spiderweb on it. As his opponent groaned Miyuki read the card description the opponent was trapped.

"_That might work!" _she thought once the battle was over and the winner scanned his card he grinned but Miyuki stopped him. "Umm you're Ensnare card I want to trade you for it!" Miyuki said.

"Huh?" the boy asked he mulled things over for a bit then finally answered. "Okay show me what you got."

Miyuki nodded getting out her own deck, she flipped through it, "What about a Black Wargreymon?" she asked holding up the card.

The boy whistled, "That is pretty rare, but…"

"I'll throw in a Black Metal Gururumon card deal?" she asked.

The boy looked at the description and thinking he could work with this nodded, "Deal!"

**DT DT DT**

School let out as Nekomon jumped down from his perch in a tree to meet up with the kids Dorumon had woken up and stretched out as their partners came to meet them. "I have a plan!" Miyuki blurted.

"You do!?" they all said.

"Tada!" she said holding up the Ensnare card.

"Whoa that's a sweet trap card does this have anything to do with our mystery tamer?" Nick asked.

"Yup we're gonna catch him with this!" Miyuki said.

"You think that'll work?" Nekomon asked.

"It should the card basically prevents you from moving." Nick explained. "Also if you have any defense or attack cards in play they're eliminated."

"Didn't Takato say he had a virus card though?" Nekomon asked.

"Yes and I know this because he used it on me." Dorumon added.

"I've got an Anti-Virus card if he tries it I can counter but we've just gotta pin 'im down and make him talk!" Nick said optimistically.

"If you say so…" Dorumon replied his tone indicating his cynicism on the plan.

"You don't think it'll work?" Miyuki asked.

"More or less, Serpemon's powerful without any modify cards. Also watch the kid pull out a card that makes the trap go away." Dorumon replied simply.

"We won't know what'll happen till we try so let's go for it." Nekomon replied. "We can meet up with the older kids and tell them our plan."

There was suddenly an alarm going off the two looked at each other and raced towards it when they got their they watched cautiously. "Why are we waiting?" Dorumon asked.

"We don't know who it is….and I'd rather we'd not get shot if it's an armed robber." Miyuki replied.

Dorumon sniffed the air. "It's not I smell a Digimon."

Nekomon sniffed the air a little tilting his nose up, "Me too."

"Look there goes Justin!" Nick shouted.

"Come on!" Miyuki shouted as they chased after him eventually they got to a large lot.

"Stop!" Miyuki shouted.

"Justin!" Nick shouted.

"You again!? You two don't know when to quit but it looks like you don't have the tamers to back you up this time." Justin replied.

"We're Tamers what do you mean by that?" Miyuki shouted.

"Maybe you are but you're not that good at this at least not yet, Guilmon was really the only one who put up a fight against Serpemon, but him and his Tamer Takato were holding back, and then there's your boyfriend, who has a Digimon who won't fight." Justin taunted.

"I don't tell you how to live your life!" Nekomon hissed.

"And we're not together!" Nick and Miyuki shouted.

"Whatever! Serpemon I'm taking you down," Dorumon stated trotting forward and getting into a battle stance.

Serpemon slithered out and glared at Dorumon. "Like Tamer like Digimon I suppose don't you think you've lost against me enough?"

"I'll fight as many times as it takes to beat you!" Dorumon spat.

"We'll see." Serpemon stated.

"If Dorumon wants to beat Serpemon that's fine especially if that's what it takes to get some answers out of you why are you stealing from everyone!?" Miyuki stated.

Justin's eyes narrowed, "That's none of your business!"

"_**Ancient Wind!" **_Serpemon shouted blowing them back a little as the group held on.

"_**Dash Metal!" **_Dorumon shouted rushing towards the snake and pelting him with small canons.

Serpemon groaned but quickly weaved his way through the rest of the barrage.

"_**Metal canon!" **_Dorumon shouted trying to hit him with a stronger shot it caused a small blast of debris on the ground it didn't hit but it gave Dorumon an idea of where he was gonna be and that's when he used an attack to hit Serpemon once that was done Dorumon lunged at him jaw open.

"_**Death Constrict!" **_Serpemon shouted wrapping himself tightly around Dorumon's jaw with the intent to break it.

"Dorumon!" Miyuki stated going through her cards and pulling one out.

"**Digimodify! Acid armor activate!" **She shouted instantly Serpemon yelped in pain letting go as Dorumon shook off the constriction around his jaw and rushed at Serpemon again snapping as Serpemon dodged eventually the two were at a draw.

"_**Ancient wind!" **_Serpemon shouted.

"_**Metal Canon!" **_ Dorumon shouted the two attacks clashing leaving the iron ball to slam into the ground but the wind lost out against it. "_**Metal Canon!" **_Dorumon shouted again but Serpemon was fast and quickly moved out of the way.

Voices were suddenly ringing out and we're definitely heading towards them they were wasting time, he pulled out a card but Miyuki was quicker!

"_**Digimodify! Ensnare activate!" **_she shouted and instantly a cage came up and imprisoned the two.

"What the!?" Justin shouted he growled pulling out a card. "_**Digimodify System crash activate!" **_

A light came from his Digivice and instantly the cage was down. "It's affected by System crash!?" Miyuki cried out.

As they made a break for it however they suddenly ran into Renamon. "Not so fast." Justin growled backing up as Serpemon glared at her.

"It still worked thank heavens." Miyuki sighed.

"We still have to take them out." Dorumon stated.

"Let me enjoy my contribution!" Miyuki whined.

"_**Diamond storm!" **_Renamon shouted.

With a growl Serpemon managed to dodge the attack but Renemon was fast landing a kick that sent him upwards and into the ground.  
"Serpemon!" Justin screamed.

Serpemon growled getting up, "_If I can't beat her then we're finished!" _

"_I can't trust anyone they'll just send me back…." Justin muttered soothing the bruise in water._

"_Will you be alright on your own?" Serpemon asked._

"_I have you…I'll be fine as long as you're here with me." _

"_He's counting on me….and I can't…let him face something like that again…" _Serpemon thought to himself hearing the screams from the night they left. He looked over and Justin and as he did something bubbled inside him just as Justin's D-Power began to glow.

**DIGIVOLUTION….**

_We see and egg inside the screen of Justin's Green and blue D-Power a command activates unleashing green rings with neon blue writing_

"**Serpemon Digivolve too…."**

_From the tip of his nose his outer layer peels off the feathers have their layers blown off as the rest of his tail becomes a wire frame he holds his head up as the egg envelops him a large crest is covered in scales and a small layer of feathers a couple of which pertrude from the tops of his horns his body is covered in a green body with a gold underbelly lastly the skin covered his face to reveal piercing blue eyes with black slits and a fierce green face and a more Dragon like snout_

_The egg explodes to reveal a much larger Basilik snake_

"**Basilimon!" **

The group backed up a little as the large fifteen foot snake towered his head over them. "He digivolved!" Miyuki whimpered.

Basilimon immediately grabbed Renamon and lifted her up squeezing her.

"Renamon!" Rika cried.

"Rika here you can use this!" Miyuki said handing her the acid armor card. She quickly swiped it allowing Renamon to get free.

"Thanks, but it's gonna take more than that." Rika replied getting out another card, "**Digimodify Digivolution activate!"**

**DIGIVOLUTION….**

_We see an egg inside Rika's blue D-power a command is activated as Blue rings with gold writing shoot out_

"**Renamon Digivolve too…." **

_She gets into a fighting stance her arms being thrown to the side her face is held up as the outer layer is pulled off her face than her arms followed by her tail she's envolved in the egg a new layer crawls up her leg then her tail splits into nine it finally covers her face as she seems to jump up she spins as she poses_

"**Kyubimon!" **

Renamon had become a Quadraped Fox with nine beautiful tails tipped in a very pale light bluish white she had a couple of ying yang symbols on her legs and her feet were covered in the same fire like fur at the end of her tails. She was also wearing a red stripped collar with ends that came out around her head with gold ends.

Then there was Balisimon he was a Darker more Murky green now he had a large crest at the top of his head that jutted out near the corners with a thin layer of feathers his snout had become more Dragon like as well, his eyes had become a more sinister blue with a black slit.

"Whoa!" the younger kids went, as their Digimon looked in awe though Dorumon seemed to be more jealous.

Nick scanned the new champion, "Balisimon, Demon beast Data type Ultimate level part of the Ancient Spirit family all that speed and maneuverability Serpemon had is now doubled and he's packing new attacks, Gorgon Stare and Vemon strike."

"_**Gorgon Stare!" **_Balisimon shouted beam of light shooting from their eyes when they widened with the pupils getting thinner Kyubimon still had her former form's speed however and dodged it to her's and Rika's shock the ground where she had been standing had been turned to stone.

"Gotta to avoid that," Rika hissed to herself.

Kyubimon gracefully landed back, and her tails fanned out. "_**Fox Tail inferno!" **_she shouted fire balls rushed out at Balisimon and hit him he groaned thrashing a little in pain before snarling and opening his mouth to reveal a set of very sharp teeth and fangs.

"_**Venom Strike!" **_he shouted rushing at Kyubimon snapping at her she fled the attack dodging each Snap.

"_**Digimodify Speed activate!" **_Justin shouted swiping a card this allowed Balisimon to finally catch Kyubimon and bite her._**  
**_

"Kyubimon!" Rika shouted rushing through her deck she quickly found a card she was looking for, **"**_**Digimodify clone activate**_**!" **she shouted swiping the card instantly the Kyubimon that Balisimon was biting into disappeared with the real one looking a little tired but raring to go. "_**Digimodify Crystal Fire activate!" **_

A blue fire encircled Kyubimon and was absorbed into her as she charged at Balisimon and jumped up. "_**Dragon Wheel!" **_She spun around creating a wheel of blue fire that formed a Dragon's head which rammed into Balisimon causing major damage.

"Balisimon!" Justin shouted

"_**Venom Strike**_!" Balisimon shouted not willing to give up. he lunged forward however Kyubimon launched another Fox Tail inferno down his throat he reeled back and belched out the fire groaning he fell, de-digivolving.

"You did it!" Miyuki cried out happily however Justin suddenly threw something down a flash bomb and while the group was blinded he had grabbed Serpemon and rushed off.

"He stole some flash bombs?!" Rika growled.

"He's been stealing food and Supplies from all over town, but we don't know why!" Nick stated.

Rika thought for a moment, "I might have an idea…." She muttered to herself she'd talk to Takato, Henry and someone else later, it'd be best not to get the younger kids involved.

**E-H E-H E-H **

Miyuki exhausted laid back in bed, she looked at her own Renamon card, "She was really cool tonight."

"If that's what you like." Dorumon grumbled.

"Bet if we work hard we'll be cool like that you think?" Miyuki asked with a smile.

Dorumon didn't know what to think of that, he merely smiled in return and laid down. "_That was weird…." _

**E-H E-H E-H**

"You think it's that extreme?" Takato asked.

"All signs point towards it I didn't want to jump the gun but according to Nick, he's been stealing food and clothes." Rika replied.

Henry nodded silently as they stared up at the large two towered building, Hypnos.

* * *

_**Takuya: Uh oh whatever's up must be bad if they're bringing in some big guns find out what's next on the next Digimon TG2**_

* * *

No skit this time I have an announcement I'm thinking about putting To each Future on indefinite Hiatus if not out right Deleting it I don't enjoy going back over the Best Wishes Series and I've been planning out a Future Collab project further details to come I don't want to do KH BBF for it because once that's done my Kingdom Hearts series will go on Hiatus anyway till KH3 comes out though I've been greatly enjoying Unchained X and that's why this took so long to come out anyway I'm sorry if I decide I want to come back to it I will

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Reaching out

**Takuya: Well this took long enough**

**Me: I'm adjusting hopefully I am trying to get back in the swing of things (Grumbles as she looks at many, many, internet pot shots at Popplio) **

**Shoutmon: KHL has said that if the internet goads her into picking Popplio instead of Litten and she gets a good one she's coming after everyone**

**KHL: It'll be named Ravager**

**Takyua: shouldn't it be joker if it has the clown theme?**

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**005: Reaching out**

"This is my son I'm very worried," Said the man as he handed a photo showing a Silver haired boy.

"Don't worry." The officer replied as he took it and set it down. "We'll bring him home."

**DT DT DT**

Another week had come and gone and it was spent trying and failing to get Justin to so much as not attack them it was frustrating she'd rather be doing anything else after school. "Mmngg why is he so hell bent on staying away from us we just want to talk." Miyuki whined.

Dorumon glanced over at her. "As far as he's concerned talking isn't going to get him or Serpemon good results." He replied. Dorumon, huffed and stared at the ceiling not shifting his position much. "There's also the fact that he can digivolve…." He muttered with a twinge of Envy.

"You really want to Digivolve too huh?" Miyuki asked.

"Getting stronger is what all Digimon want…at least that's what I thought until I met the Tamer's Digimon they're different they're the strongest Digimon I've met especially since they're the ones from the legend, but it seems like they've found more…I'm not sure what it is…" he replied.

Miyuki smiled. "They've found more to live for to fight for." She looked at her DVD collection. "The Digimon in the show I watched had friends and their home to fight for but they couldn't do it without their partners."

Dorumon stared at her not really getting it. Somehow both the Card Games and the Anime she watched at night was when it came to Digimon, accurate for the most part. But He noticed the Digimon were a lot like Guilmon's group devoted to their partners and willing to put their lives on the line for them like Serpemon…as he thought about yesterday he realized he hadn't given a second thought to instantly countering Serpemon's attack on Miyuki. "_I just don't understand it…sigh…"_

**DT DT DT**

Soon Miyuki and Dorumon were scouring the city again for Justin and Serpemon Miyuki was even trying to track him with her D-power Dorumon was trying to sniff him out. "This would be easier if we knew where they were going…" Dorumon replied.

Suddenly a bunch of Police cars raced past them. "That's weird…" Miyuki replied following them as well as she could.

"What are they doing?" Dorumon asked as he kept close to the side of her out of peripheral vision as they chased after the cars.

"Cops respond to problems in our world, like robbing banks or a crime or something like that." Miyuki explained between breaths as she rounded the corner.

She suddenly heard screaming as they rounded the corner a couple of cops had gone flying past them. They looked in the direction the poor men had come from to see a large familiar green snake like Digimon roar at them.

"It's Basilimon!" Miyuki cried.

"Fire at will!" shouted the lead cop as guns started firing.

Justin who was behind Basilimon who was shielding him quickly swiped a card. "Digimodify! Diamond armor activate!" he shouted.

Instantly Basilimon was covered in an ice blue armor as the bullets flew off him freaking out the cops.

Irritated by this the large snake's eyes snapped wide open with cat like slits that started to glow. "_**Gorgon-"**_

"_**DRAGON SLASH!" **_Shouted Growlmon as he rushed forward landing the attack on Balisimon just as he landed.

"Destruction Grenade!" shouted another voice as a large brown robot launched some missiles.

Miyuki scanned it. "Gaurdromon, Virus type metal family Champion level special attacks are Destroyer Grenade and Red alert."

Balisimon snarled at the two Digimon who cornered him.

"Just stop fighting we want to talk to your Tamer!" Growlmon tried to reason.

"We only want to know why you're both doing this!" Guardromon added.

"You don't need to know!" Balisimon snarled whipping his tail around knocking them off their feet and rushing off down the alley way with some pretty blinding speed.

"I wonder Justin used a speed card." Miyuki wondered.

"Nope unfortunately for us Serpemon and his entire line are that fast." Said a new voice Miyuki looked over to see a boy named Kazu with spiky brown hair wearing a visor with a black jacket with a navy shirt with a gold cross pattern embroded on the front with black khakis and blue sneakers. He looked over at her.

"Who are you?" Dorumon asked.

"Are you a friend of Takato's?" Miyuki asked.

"Yup Kazu's the name one of the greatest Tamers whoever lived!" Kazu replied.

"Never heard of you." the two replied.

"What come on! I'll have you know I taught Takato every he knows about the Card game!" Kazu boasted.

"I must be the master now then because I bet your butt almost every time." Takato snarked playfully from behind him making Kazu jump. Miyuki couldn't help but laugh.

A little while later she was sitting with Dorumon while the older kids were talking with a man with blonde hair in a suit and Dark glasses.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Nick asked.

"They won't let us over there so I don't know." Miyuki replied.

Nekomon sighed laying back. "We've gotta find a way to defeat Serpemon and not just make him and Justin run off."

Nick sighed looking through his cards then spotted something he had almost forgot he had. "Hey what about this card?" he asked as Miyuki Nekomon and Dorumon quickly gathered around him.

**DT DT DT**

Takato finally got home exhausted he laid on the bed as Guilmon plopped beside him on the floor. "Man, this has gotta end soon, what's his deal…" Takato asked looking into the sky Guilmon didn't hear him though he had fallen asleep as soon as he hit the floor.

Takato sighed looking at the moon through his window Miyuki was doing the same wondering about Nick's plan though it required them to take on Justin on their own. "_Doromon can't digivolve yet neither can Nekomon not that, that matters he's supposed to be the one who launches the trap with Nick's modify card outside of that he doesn't want to fight, still I can't help but feel like Justin is trying to get away from us, all we've figured out is that he's headed to the harbor. Takato said this Yamaki guy was going to talk to Justin's dad."_

**DT DT DT**

"So he took his passport but not is clothes?" Riley a close friend of Yamaki's asked.

"Yes and I don't know why, I only hope he's alright." Said the man.

"We're doing everything we can just be prepared for what we might find." Yamaki said.

"I understand." He replied as Yamaki and Riley left, he waited till he heard the car drive off to crush a can in his hand. "I know all about that Over-sized Snake."

**DT DT DT**

The day came and went with Miyuki about to leave her sister wasn't home so she left a note however as she did she was suddenly met with someone she hadn't met before. "Uhhh can I help you?" she asked.

"Hey Miyuki I'm Jess a friend of your sisters we've only just got back in contact today but you were really little when we met." He replied.

Miyuki racked her brain she barely found something but smiled. "Yeah, Jess, I remember you…vaguely…What are you doing here?"

"You're sister said she'd be home late so she asked me to watch you and keep you company." Jess replied.

Miyuki felt a small blow to her gut. "Great…"

After they ate Miyuki had to quickly call up Nick. "_Hello?"_

"It's me." Miyuki replied.

"_Miyuki where are you?" _Nick half yelled. "_I can't do this without you!" _

"My sister's friend Jess is babysitting me GUHH She's knows I don't need one!" Miyuki groaned.

There was silence for a second before Nick spoke up. "_I have an idea!" _he replied quickly explaining it.

Once Miyuki worked out in her mind what she was going to do Dorumon sat waiting. "This better work."

"It will I don't remember much about Jess but I do know if that you're asleep she'll leave you alone unless something goes wrong." Miyuki replied.

"Not even just that, I'm tired of dealing with Justin and Serpemon! I want this trap to work!" Dorumon added.

"Don't be so pushy it will." Miyuki replied. "Now stay here." She replied leaving the room when she saw Jess she yawned loudly. "Mmm man I'm tired…"

"What's wrong?" Jess asked.

"I didn't have a good night sleep last night I had some work that ran late and my mind was going at about a million miles an hour." She replied.

"Think you can eat before you lay down?" Jess asked.

"No…" Miyuki yawned. "I ate before you got home, so just help yourself alright night…" Miyuki replied walking into her room and locking the door. Quietly she stuffed the bed with a few pillows and blankets and climbed out the window quickly escaping with Dorumon into the street.

"I hope that works, usually I can leave and not be noticed with my sister being so busy, not that she pays attention to me anyways. But Jess is a different story."

Dorumon nodded. "I just hope Nick hasn't missed our chance."

"He's headed to the park that's where we're supposed to meet him." Miyuki replied.

"I know, lets hurry before Serpemon decides to digi-" Balisimon's head could be see above them from across the park and he was standing much taller than usual. "volve…." Dorumon finished with a groaned.

"Miyuki, Dorumon over here!" Nekomon shouted.

"Guys," Miyuki cried as she met up with him and Nick.

"We're gonna have to move he's avoiding the park all together." Nick replied as they took off running.

They rushed towards where Balisimon was moving he was speeding fast towards the Harbor.

"Come on!" Nick called as they raced after them as fast as they can. "I don't think we're gonna make it."

A Car suddenly came up to them. In it was Rika Miyuki's eyes quickly darted upward to see Renamon running across the roof and quickly out of sight. "Get in."

Miyuki confused nodded as she Nick and their Digimon got in. The car sped off, "the Harbor right?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, I have a plan. But we need to get in front of him." Nick replied.

"Got it," Rika replied tapping on a Bluetooth headset in her ear. "Guys I need you to slow them down." she called.

"_Okay we'll do what we can_." Takato replied.

"You guys are so much stronger why are you holding back?" Dorumon asked.

"Because we don't want to kill Serpemon or hurt Justin it's complicated." Rika replied not taking her eyes off the road.

Dorumon didn't get it but sat down Nekomon had stolen the middle seat forcing him to sit in the back he was tempted to nip at his ears but decided it wasn't worth the trouble they had to focus on stopping the two.

"I see Serpemon we're getting close!" Rika said. The two looked out the window to see that Growlmon who was wrapped up by Balisimon was trying to keep jaws from biting his throat.

"Growlmon!" Nick cried.

"Don't worry about him he'll be fine I need you to find where I need to drop you off." Rika said.

"Oh, uh…" Nick looked out the window he saw a bridge a block near where the two Digimon were fighting. "There!" Nick shouted.

"Got it!" Rika replied dropping them off the two rushed out and got ready.

Nekomon stood at the top of the rail with Dorumon and Miyuki standing just before it on the road once Serpemon was in range Miyuki pulled out a certain card one she made sure was on top of her deck.

_The Card spins around before Miyuki grabs it similar to how Takato would she cross her arms the card in one the D-power in the other and she crosses it like an X _**"Digimodify Greymon's Novablast activate!"**

Dorumon lit up brightly in an orange light for a minute as he inhaled a huge breath. "NOVA BLAST!" he roared hitting the large snake right in the face making Balisimon shake his head causing Justin to fall a little.

"Nick now!" Miyuki shouted.

_The Card spins around and is grabbed by Nick who grabs it similar to how Henry would. He twirls the card between his fingers before slashing it through his D-power_** "Digimodify Shut down activate!" **

A beam of light shone from Nekomon he held out his hand and the power that was now in him shot out hitting Balisimon making him freeze up he tried to fight as he lit up and flash threatening to Dedigivolve.

"It's working!" Miyuki shouted.

"Come on Dedigivolve!" Nekomon shouted happily.

However Balisimon's eyes flash he burst through the card and the group jumped away from a Gorgon stare the large Snake Digimon rushed off with Rika and Renamon in pursuit.

"Why didn't that work!?" Nick cried.

"What didn't work?" Takato asked rushing up to them with Henry.

"Our plan to stop Balisimon was to use the Shut down card to Dedigivolve him and catch him but it didn't work!" Nick replied handing Henry the card.

"This Card's only as strong as the Digimon who uses it; can Nekomon Digivolve? He would've had to at least once to get this to force Balisimon to DeDigivolve." Henry replied.

"I don't even like to fight so no…" Nekomon replied ears drooping.

"I haven't digivolved yet." Dorumon replied.

"It almost worked we've just gotta get one of you to do it!" Miyuki said. The two older Tamers looked at each other.

"It could work me Terriermon and Renamon all Digivolved to Mega." Guilmon agreed.

"Well we'd better find Rika quick if Justin and Balisimon get on that boat we're not catching them." Takato added.

"Right." the others said as they rushed to the pier.

**DT DT DT**

The smell of Salt water hit Justin's nostrils he had smelt the sea water before. But a small snort told him Balisimon hadn't. He could also see the buildings thining out they were almost there soon they'd be out of the jurisdiction of anyone he clutched his passport in his pocket but then…

"Justin, stop!" Rika's voice cried out he looked down to see Rika jump of Kyubimon and stand there.

Justin glared at her, "Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"We know something's wrong that's why. We want to help!" Riku replied simply. Kyubimon and Balisimon stared at each other glowering.

"People say that but they either lie or can't…" Justin grudgingly admitted tears brimming in his eyes. "Serpemon is the only one who has been able too, I can't trust other people for help! I've tried."

"You have?" Rika asked softening.

"Yeah but they'd never believe he'd hurt me because in public its like he's a different person, he's even bribed a couple of cops at one point." Justin said sadly.

Rika was shocked but she managed to regain composure. "I'm sorry, but we're not like that we will help you just give us a chance I know you've done that many times but what's one more?" she asked holding her hand out.

Justin looked scared. But he seemed to be thinking it over.

"Justin." Balisimon said, making his partner turn to him. "Whatever you choose I'll be there," He said. "If this is a better solution then we should take it."

Justin nodded and turned back to Rika holding out his hand to take hers however…

_**BANG! **_

Balisimon let out a choked yelp there was pixilating data in his head to the horror of the others as he collapsed there was a man with a large shot gun he walked forward as Justin ran to Balisimon. "BALISIMON BALISIMON WAKE UP PLEASE DON'T- ACK!" Justin screamed as he was pulled away.

"Justin!" Rika yelled rushing over, but stopped when the man held his gun to Justin's head. He looked at her fearful.

"You...you're...his dad aren't you?!" Rika snarled.

"No this waste of space is an orphan but I did manage to sweet talk the Lawyer into giving me the rights to him." the man replied he was a thin man but he was powerful enough to hold Justin tightly with bright red hair wearing a casual outfit with a pair of glasses.

"He's **not** a thing!" Rika snarled.

"You're right but he is a disobedient brat that needs to be punished and ya know I figured maybe it's time we moved away.

"Ri…Rika!" Justin cried out only for the man to cover his mouth. "mmm!" he cried struggling but was hit in the gut as the man dragged him off Rika moved but the man shoved the gun right into Justin's head.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot!" he warned Rika snarled glaring as the man slowly dragged just away and pulled into the car.

"Rika!" Kyubimon shouted she turned to see Serpemon on the ground his data trying to keep itself together. she gasped pulling out a card she quickly swiped it.

"**Digimodify! Radiant healing activate!" **she cried holding her digivice towards Serpemon covering him in a glow healing him but he was still out cold she quickly picked him up and jumped on Kyubimon who ran in the direction of the Harbor relaying information.

**DT DT DT**

Justin sat in the car bound and gagged with a large hoodie to hide his bounds his hands were in the coat with the sleeves in his pocket to look like that's where his hands were a it looked like he was wearing a scarf with the hood covering his head but it was tightly and cruelly tied at the back of his head and over his mouth and nose. Right now his guardian was working to get them onto the boat. Justin could only think about Serpemon and how close he was to freedom.

_Tap….tap…tap…_

"Mmm?" Justin's eyes snapped open he looked around. There was Takato and Guilmon telling him to be quiet he nodded.

The older kids had gone in but the younger ones were watching with Riley their Digimon as well.

"Well they be okay?" Miyuki asked.

"They've faced much worse it'll be fine." Riley assured with a smile. she was a women a little older than Miyuki with red hair and dark eyes wearing a suit.

"I hope so…" Nick replied staring worriedly at the pier from the roof.

Takato was now trying to help Justin out of the car. However…

"Hey you!" shouted the man as he was coming back he fired a gun at them multiple times Takato swiped a card Wargreymon's shield which Henry had lent him Guilmon growled blocking the bullets and roared at him.

"DON'T HURT TAKATO!" he snarled.

The man snarled he was about to shoot again when Gargomon appeared cocking his own guns.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he growled, Henry glaring from behind.

It was then he turned to see Kyubimon going in for the attack. "_**Dragon wheel!" **_she shouted a large flaming Dragon with a massive maw rushed at him causing him to shriek a blood curdling scream that Miyuki Nick and their Digimon could hear scaring them.

They rushed over there as fast as they can ignoring Riley's Protests they saw the pier in side fearing the worst but all they saw was Takato helping Justin out of his disguise before getting to work on the ropes around his wrists. The Man who Miyuki assumed as the one Rika talked about was staring up at the sky in shock with a tinge of relief Kyubimon didn't actually burn him alive but she aimed the attack close enough to scare the crap out of him but he was singed on one side he fell to his side passing out.

**DT DT DT**

"So what's going to happen to him?" Miyuki asked as cops came with Hypnos.

"Yamaki said they'll work something out, they can't just send him to a Foster home with a Digimon." Takato replied. He looked sympathetically at Justin who was now hugging Serpemon who was now awake crying. "Not that he's complaining."

"I can't believe that guy would try to take Serpemon from him because he didn't want him to have any friends…" Miyuki muttered sadly.

"That'll change starting tomorrow." Takato assured. "He's one of us now."

Miyuki nodded but suddenly saw a clock. "AACK I NEED TO GET HOME!" she cried.

Takato yelped and rushed to find an agent of Hypnos.

**DT DT DT**

"She never sleeps early." Sukiyo said to Jess as she opened the door to see Miyuki watching Anime with headphones in her pajamas.

"Hey Sukiyo when'd you get home?" she greeted cheerfully.

"Uhhh just now…" She replied.

"I thought you were asleep." Jess said.

"I tried too but after about an hour I couldn't sleep so I just sat and watched Digimon." She replied.

"I see well, good night don't stay up to much longer okay?" she said shutting the door. The two older girls talked. Miyuki got up and let Dorumon in giving him a thumb's up he smiled back she heard the sound of a car rush off.

"That was awkward…" Takato said.

"That's the life of a Teenager." The driver replied.

"So your house next?" he asked.

"Yes please!" Takato replied as Guilmon sat up from the floor.

**DT DT DT**

Riley was sitting the car as Yamaki was finalizing things with the land owner he had sorted out the school and the police. The Government was next but things should be okay. But Riley couldn't help but worry she looked back at Justin in the car holding his Digimon who was asleep in his arms under a jacket Yamaki had given him with dry tears on his face. What did the future hold for them?

* * *

**I Wonder what will happen to Justin and Serpemon find out in the next Digimon TG2**

_**And that was me because Takuya and Shoutmon are bawling their eyes out in the corner calling me evil. I promise the next chapter will be lighter….**_

_**READ AND REVEW!**_


	6. Did you just flip off Cthulhumon!

_**They're still crying I can't wait though**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**Shoutmon: **_Justin had a plan to sneak out of the Country with Serpemon however a plan set up by the others were able to throw a wrench in their plans and Rika and Renamon were able to chase them down Rika tried to convince them to let her and the other tamers help but Justin wasn't having it. After shooting Serpemon Justin's guardian decided to hijack his plan and kidnap him however Takato Henry and Rika stopped his plan stone cold and the thug was sent to jail where he belongs but that leaves one question…what about Justin?_

* * *

**006- Did you just flip off Cthulhumon!?**

Miyuki sighed leaning back in her seat. "I wonder what they'll do with him." she sighed as the last hours of the day winded down, it had been a week still no word from Hypnos about Justin or Serpemon.

"Yeah I don't like that we've heard next to nothing." Dorumon replied. "That can't be a good sign."

"They'll think of something you humans have a saying no news is good news." Nekomon pointed out.

"Yeah but that doesn't take the stress away." Miyuki replied.

"They're in good hands Henry told me Hypnos has been dealing with Digimon since they started first appearing in our world three years ago it was originally to keep track of strange events online hopefully to track and intercept terrorist activity or hackers. And while they still do that, they're focus has been with Digimon but they're also working with Social services to figure something out for them." Nick replied.

"And that's just a long winded version of what Takato told me." Miyuki muttered laying back. "I hope someone somewhere is having a more relaxing day than we are."

**DT DT DT**

She was half right Kazu was confident in Justin's fate turning out for a best case scenario maybe too confident. "Don't you think we should be more worried?" Kenta asked.

"Nah it'll be fine worst case scenario is that he'll have to hide his Digimon." Kazu replied.

"Or he'll end up with another abusive adult." Kenta pointed out deflating him.

"Oh…" Kazu muttered. "Uhhh they'll be sure to avoid that I think maybe, they should." He replied Gaurdromon folding his arms and nodding behind him MarineAngemon was sound asleep in Kenta's backpack however he suddenly jumped up.

"Something's here, something's here!" he cried.

"A Digimon!?" Kenta said. "Show us where!"

"Okaykay!" MarineAngemon replied flying out and heading into what looked like a nearby plaza.

They looked around finding nothing at first but they suddenly heard screaming a bunch of older kids rushed out screaming in fear they rushed in to find nothing but there was a horrifying shriek that suddenly came and sent a nasty shiver down their spine.

"What is that?!" Kenta cried as more people rushed out as they did, they suddenly saw a black and white Digimon with a large black and white head with a mouth that basically split his head in half. The scleras of his eyes were black with large yellow irises and pupils he had tentacles for feet large hands and a tail with a hook at the end. He giggled to himself as the mall emptied out.

"He's laughing was this some kind of joke?" Kenta asked.

"He won't be laughing for long!" Kazu growled as he rushed out towards the Digimon. "Hey you!"

The Digimon gasped and saw him and Guardromon coming over instantly he gave the scariest face he could the scream from before came out Kazu covered his ears as did Kenta once it was done. Kazu looked up. "Dude that hurt my ears…" he sighed.

"That didn't work! It worked before why not now!?" the Digimon cried as Kazu scanned it with his D-Power.

"Horrormon, Virus type rookie level, part of the Nightmare soldier family: Special attacks are Banshee scream and Nightmare gaze. The attacks themselves don't do anything but they paralyze the target with an intense fear and he's then able to drain them dry of their life force!" Kenta said.

"Spooky!" MarineAngemon whimpered.

"Yeah, I think I'd rather be blasted to bits at least then I wouldn't feel it." Kenta said.

"Then how come I'm not frozen?" Kazu asked.

"Uhhh oh the Paralysis only works on the Target if he's using his full power he must not be since those people were still able to move." Kenta replied.

"I was just pranking people don't hurt me!" Horrormon whimpered crying.

"They weren't funny pranks." Kazu replied simply making Horrormon burst into tears.

"Hey relax we're not gonna hurt you!" Kazu said making Horrormon stop. "Just don't scare anymore people okay?"

"Okay." Horrormon replied.

"And for the record it's hard to be scared of anything when you've basically faced the Apocalypse." Kazu noted.

"ooooh!" Horrormon said lighting up. "You've been through an Apocalypse what's that like?!"

"Depressing, hope sucking, very stressful, it feels like you're constantly traveling and nine times out of ten your mouth is dry." Kazu replied.

"Cool!" Horrormon replied.

"No it's really not." Kazu replied sweat-dropping. He hadn't met many Nightmare soldier Digimon at least those that didn't want to blow him up anyway but he couldn't help assuming they had this fascination with the gloomy and morbid.

"So Horrormon what are you doing here anyway?" Kenta asked.

"I'm not sure I flew into fog next thing I knew I'm here but it was like something pulled me here, it was really strange!" Horrormon replied.

"Really, that is weird." Kazu replied.

"Do you think someone pulled you in?" Kenta asked.

"Why they would they?" Horrormon asked crossing his arms and tilting his head in confusion.

The boys looked at each other confused by the thought they turned to each other. "Do you think someone's up to something involving Digimon?" Kazu asked quietly.

"I don't know we're still waiting on the whole Justin's fate thing and we just got done dealing with him." Kenta replied.

"I know and now we've got Horrormon to deal with." Kazu replied as he went on about what they should do with the little monster he got bored and started to float away.

"Okay so maybe we can set him up with a partner or something." Kenta agreed they turned however to see Horrormon gone.

"WHAT?!" they screamed.

"Where'd he go!?" Kazu asked as they raced out into the streets to search for him.

"Horrormon!" they shouted over and over.

**DT DT DT**

Horrormon was floating around in the air no one seemed to take notice they were too busy with their own agendas however he soon spotted a bunch of orange hair a kid named Yoshi Minamoto was doodling and enjoying a homework free weekend right now he was drawing some birds.

"Whatcha doing?" a voice asked.

"Drawing…cause I'm bored." He replied. The gears instantly started working in his head at that point and Yoshi turned to see Horrormon and yelped he didn't get scared or anything but he seemed curious. "Are you an Alien?" he asked.

"You could say that I'm from a World entirely made of data!" Horrormon happily replied.

"World entirely made of- gasp you're a real Digimon!" Yoshi cried.

"Sure am!" Horrormon replied.

Yoshi grabbed his hands and shook them. "Wow this is so exciting, I always hoped I could see a real Digimon."

"You wish came true!" Horrormon said happily as they laughed together.

Kazu and Kenta came up and stopped. "Hey look at that….." Kenta muttered.

"Looks like Horrormon found a friend." Guardromon added.

"Yeah you're right…" Kazu added.

"What do we do now?" Kenta asked "I feel bad just thinking about dragging them apart."

"As long as the kid doesn't get a D-Power we're good." Kazu assured.

Then as if to Spite Kazu a light shone above the heads of Yoshi and Horrormon and slowly floated down towards Yoshi. Then what landed in his hands was a yellow and Black D-Power much like the ones Miyuki, Nick and Justin had.

"OH COME ON UNIVERSE!" Kazu groaned. "Seriously what did I do to deserve that!?"

"Many things," Kentu muttered.

"Shut up Kenta." Kazu growled.

"Whatwedo Whatwedo?" MarineAngemon asked.

"I guess we'll have to tell AHHCKK!" Kenta and Kazu screamed as each had an arm wrenched behind their backs.

"Kenta!" MarineAngemon cried.

"Kazu!" Guardromon cried and readied an attack.

"Don't shoot!" Kazu cried since the attacker was actually a boy with Blonde hair and green eyes who looked like he had just come back from Martial arts training.

"We don't…want…to…hurt him!" Kazu forced out.

"Ryuto let them go!" Yoshi suddenly cried out having seen this him and Horrormon rushing over.

The older boy growled but did so the two let out a couple of whimpers as they moved their arms around.

"Yoshi give me that Digivice." Ryuto said holding out his hand.

"Huh?" Yoshi asked.

"Give it to me please." Ryuto replied.

"But it belongs to him," Guardomon argued though a glare from Ryuto shut him up quickly Yoshi sadly handed him the device and Ryotu took it.

"Horrormon can stay but I don't want you being a tamer." Ryuto stated.

"I'm not sure he has a choice." Kenta said.

"You're right and he's not being one! You two leave before I call the cops!" Ryuto said taking the Digivice inside.

"He's serious you'd better go." Yoshi warned. The two looked at each other and nodded running off.

Later the two had called up Henry.

"_I know Ryuto he's in my Taichi class he joined a little over a month ago."_ Henry replied.

"Yeah well his brother is now a Tamer and he's not happy about it." Kazu explained.

"His partner is a Digimon called Horrormon." Kenta added.

"But Ryuto said no!" MarineAngemon added.

"_Ryuto may not like the idea but it's not up to him." _Henry pointed out.

"Well you can tell him that if he freaks out and uses Taichi you can at least fight him off." Kazu replied.

"_He won't do that, at least I hope not. Anyway I'll try to talk to him we've got a class this afternoon." _Henry replied.

"That would help we'll just head back I guess, oh by the way how's Justin doing?" Kazu asked.

"_They've set something up for him, there's an apartment complex where Yamaki and Riley live one it had a vacancy they'll be staying there, they can't put Justin in a foster home because he has a Digimon but they can support him till he's old enough to live on his own." _Henry explained.

"Awesome that's something!" Kenta replied.

"Okay we're on our way back we'll talk to you later Chumling." Kazu replied hanging up.

"Well dealing with an angry brother is going to be easier than dealing with a runaway tamer." Kazu replied.

**DT DT DT**

Horrormon and Yoshi were in a park sighing. "So what was that about?" Horrormon asked.

"Ryuto won't let me do anything because he's scared I'll get hurt." Yoshi sighed. "I know he means well, but we're twins so I'm as old as he is…I can take care of myself or at the very least I can be trusted not to get myself killed."

"Don't twins look the same?" Horrormon asked.

"We're Fraternal twins." Yoshi explained. "You get identical twins if they're born from the same egg."

"Oh." Horrormon replied.

Horrormon suddenly sensed something and ran off. "Horrormon where are you going?!" Yoshi said following him.

Yoshi noticed some fog under a bridge he followed it in hearing Horrormon giggle the whole time Horrormon was tickling the nose of a large monster Digimon with what looked like a Squid for a head with two slits for nostrils.

"Horrormon!" Yoshi hissed at a whisper. "What are you doing he could eat us!"

"It's just a prank." Horrormon assured not even turning his head.

"Horrormon pranks aren't always funny please!" Yoshi said but it was too late there was a loud sneeze and Horrormon saw his reflection in a large red eye with a slit pupil it moved slightly and roared in anger and Horrormon saw and entire gullet lined with Teeth.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Horrormon screamed flying away with Yoshi following as the large Digimon started after them. The two climbed back up to the street but the monster still continued after them.

The creature raced after them. As Kazu and Kenta were heading back home they heard the two screaming coming down the street they turned to see the two running towards them crying desperately for help.

"What happened?!" Kazu asked.

"I was playing a prank and, and that!" Horrormon stated pointing to the large monster in this light it was a greyish light pink with a large skeletal body and a lion cloth large clawed hands and a squid head.

Kazu's jaw dropped as Kenta scanned it. "Awwww maaann why'd you have to pick on **him**!? Cthulhumon Virus type part of the Nightmare Soldiers Ultimate level it can level an entire city with it's Oblivion beam attack!"

"Kenta get them out of here, and call Takato and the others Gaurdomon and I will hold them off!" Kenta stated.

"Okay, you two come on!" Kenta cried as they rushed offas Cthulhumon saw them go he went after them.

"HEY!" Kenta shouted throwing a rock. "You're ugly and no one likes you!" Kazu shouted the monster just stared as soon as he started to turn away Kazu shouted one last time. "Your skins a girly shade of pink I've seen Cotton Candy more threatening then you."

The monster sharply turned on them and roared viciously. "My what many teeth you have…."

"RUUUUUUNNNNN!" Kazu screamed as they took off the monster racing after them. It chased them through the city. People fled from their cars as Kazu raced through the streets they managed to get to a clearing outside of the city.

"_**OBLIVION BEAM!" **_the large Digimon shouted the two yelped and duck they felt immense crushing power over them as the beam hit the top of a Mountain.

The two yelped horrified Kazu only managed to squeak. It wasn't over yet though the monster glowered at them they had to steel their courage they got up.

"Guardomon you ready?" Kazu asked.

"Ready!" he replied rushing forward. He dodged a punch from Cthulhumon. "Protect Barrage!" he shouted unleashing a bunch of missiles that hit the large beast Digimon doing very little damage.

**The card spins around and it is grabbed by Kazu  
"Digimodify!" he shouts slashing the card in a way similar to Henry "Power activate!" **

"Protect Barrage!" Guardromon shouted.

The attack stopped the large Digimon from advancing forward. Guardromon then revealed a pair of small guns in his shoulder. "Warning Laser!" he shouted hitting Cthuluhumon right in the stomach and knocking him back however the creature just roared and grabbed Guardromon and started to squeeze him tightly.

"Oh….no….metal bending!" Guardromon groaned struggling.

"Hang on buddy!" Kazu shouted. "Digimodify Fire ball activate!" he shouted instantly Guardromon was covered in flames the large Digimon screamed in pain dropping him Guardromon landed on his feet.

"Digimodify Upgrade activate!" Kazu shouted swiping another card.

Guardromon felt the power coursing through him however he was suddenly swatted with a large hand and sent flying. "AWAHHWHWHAHA!" he cried as Kazu raced after him once the boy found his partner again he was pulling himself from the river.

"I don't think we're winning. Or going to win." Guardromon mumbled.

"Well he's pissed at us, and he has enough fire power to raze the country. So we don't have much of a choice." Kazu replied, "_stupid Horrormon." _

"_**Acid spray!" **_Cthulhumon shouted unleashing the attack the two yelped and ran for cover they could see it burn through the cement and bubble on the surface. "Mind you if Takato and the others wanted to show up now would be the time." Kazu fearfully added.

"_**Protect Barrage!"**_Gaurdromon shouted launching a bunch but they didn't seem to do anything in fact the next batch were melted down with another acid spray.

Kazu ripped out all his cards and started going through them desperate for something until he came across something familiar. He gingerly picked it up afraid that any rougher than that and his one chance to end this would fade instantly. "A Blue card…." He muttered. It was a simple blue card with a silver strip indicating which side was to go into the D-Power it also had a D with a Dinosaur emerging from it.

"I hope this works Guardromon!" he shouted holding up the blue card instantly the Machine type turned to him and nodded.

"**Digimodify Matrix Digivolution activate!" **Kazu shouted.

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

_An Egg forms in the screen of Kazu's Dark orange Digivice a lot of power is released expressed in the form of Orange light. Next Guardromon is seen eyes glowing bright white as a small red Prisim with the image of a small white Digimon with a strange symbol on his head go into him._

"_**Guardromon Matrix Digivolve too!"**_

_He seems to retract into his armor some of it disappears such as on the one leg revealing purple skin tattered pants with a metal kneecap though the other leg becomes a much more sleek mechanical one with a head pattern on the right foot. One purley mechanical arm pops out while a flesh one has a metal gauntlet that finishes forming the torso forms into a much stronger looking and also more intimidating one the head pops out sporting a skull helmet over a fanged human like face the eyes are black and did but cords attach from the torso into the back of the head his eyes light up and he roars thrusting his arms into a fighting stance_.

"_**Andromon!" **_

"Alright Andromon!" Kazu cheered.

"_**Acid Spray!" **_Cthulhumon shouted hitting Andromon but nothing happened.

"That won't work this time." Andromon shouted.

Angry Cthulhumon shot his hand forward ready to crush Andromon but this time the Ultimate merely grabbed his hand and kept it at bay.

"WHOOO WAY TO GO ANDROMON, WHO ROCKS, YOU ROCK!" Kazu shouted.

With a grunt and feat of new strength he managed to push Cthulhumon back making him kid the ground creating a large skid mark in the cement he hissed in pain as Andromon's chest opened. "_**Gatling Missiles!" **_

These ones were two fast for Cthulumon to counter. And they hurt a lot more too. A few more shots of the attack and the foe was on its feet. Andromon's left hand then started spinning crackling strong electricity. _**"Lightning Blade!" **_ He shouted throwing the attack just as Takato, Rika and Henry showed up with their Digimon the attack killed Cthulumon causing him to break down into data before it could disappear however Andromon downloading it the now blue data was sucked into his body and disappeared into him.

"Whew….They don't call Digimon virus busters like you for nothing!" Kazu stated grinning as the two gave each other a thumbs up.

"Guess there was no point in coming here." Rika half joked.

**DT DT DT**

"You really caused a lot of trouble today!" Takato scolded.

"I'm sorry." Horrormon whimpered.

"Well a Mountain's missing it's top and there's a chunk missing from the sidewalk by the river and Yamaki's cleaned up the bubbling liquid of death from the river but other than that the City's almost unscathed I'm just gonna take this because it could've been so much worse, beside it looks like Horrormon learnt his lesson."

Horrormon timidly nodded. "Please don't tell my brother he'll think Horrormon's to dangerous to be around me if he finds out."

"I was supposed to convince him to give you your D-Power back but after today that's not happening anytime soon." Henry replied a little harshly he realized his tone and lowered it a bit. "But I won't say anything but you should."

Yoshi nodded. "Ummm I will soon…"

"Okay, well we'll talk to you tomorrow. Ryuto knows that we'll be seeing each other a lot he's accepted that much." Henry added.

"Momentai!" Terriermon replied. "He'll be okay with it eventually."

Yoshi sighed. "I hope so but you don't know him like I do his pictures next to stubborn in the dictionary.

**DT DT DT**

Justin was relaxing at home his backpack by the door for tomorrow. "It feels weird getting ready for school again…"

"Maybe things will return to normal now?" Serpemon asked slithering up beside him.

"Things will never be normal not after three days ago." Justin replied. "But this is the Best case scenario so I'm grateful for that-"

_Knock, knock, knock_

Justin went up to the door and pressed on the door identifier. It was Miyuki and Nick he opened the door. "Hello."

"Hey we brought you something." Miyuki replied showing off a cake and some Macaroni and cheese. Along with a few other goodies.

"It's a house warming meal and a cake for you!" Nick added.

"Uhhh thanks," Justin replied letting them in Miyuki placed the food on the counter as the Digimon joined in.

"We thought we'd come over for a visit it's for a house warming party or gathering whatever." Nekomon replied.

"Are you okay with that?" Miyuki asked.

"No…I'd like to have some company is anyone else coming over?" Justin asked.

"Well…." The four sighed.

"Kazu and Kenta had some action today so currently they're stuffing their faces at the first McDonalds they could find." Dorumon said. "Takato and the others couldn't get them to leave then, they got hungry so…"

"Takato, Henry and Rika said they'd drop by later if you're still awake." Miyuki added.

"Okay, ummm thank you guys for everything this is more help then I'd ever thought I'd get." Justin said gratefully wiping his eyes.

"We're friends and they help each other." Nick said.

Justin nodded the group ate and talked for a while till Nick and Miyuki said goodbye.

* * *

**Shoutmon: **_So we've got a forth tamer and a set up for Justin will they hold up and will Yoshi get his Digivice back find out on the next Digimon TG2_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	7. Meet and Greet

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

**007- Meet and Greet**

About twenty four hours after the incident it was like it never happened but seeing Horrormon float next to him as he waited for lunch assured that it did. Yoshi sighed practicing his plan in his head.

"What are you thinking about?" Horrormon asked.

"How to get my Digivice back from Ryuto…" Yoshi sighed. "We're obviously gonna need it but he's so stubborn."

"Why don't you just sneak it out?" Horrormon suggested.

"Because that's the first place he'd look sadly." Yoshi replied.

"Oh…" Horrormon muttered.

"It's okay I'm going to tell him what happened tonight, and maybe…." Yoshi replied sounding unsure himself of if it would work or make things worse for them.

Horrormon began to twitch a little. "My Digimon Senses are Tingling!"

Yoshi impulsively rushed out of the room Horrormon merely floated over wondering what he was up too he saw Yoshi return with the Digivice in his hand rush past him Horrormon quickly followed but as they did they suddenly saw Ryuto at the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To do stuff…" Horrormon replied simply.

"Don't think I didn't see that Digifield you're not going!" Ryuto snapped.

"But-" Yoshi stated.

"No buts that's the Tamer's job." Ryuto barked.

"But I'm a Tamer too!" Yoshi protested.

"No you're not." Ryuto argued.

"Yes I am just because you say I'm not doesn't mean it's true!" Yoshi snapped.

The two just glared at each other for a minute. However Ryuto didn't move instead Horrormon yelped and flew to the ceiling plastering his back against it going as flat as he could as a tall man with Yoshi's Orange hair came in. He was wearing some sweats and a T-shirt indicating Pj's.

"What's going on with you two?" he asked.

The two started arguing over each other trying to throw each other under the bus as their father rushed to try and calm them down Horrormon sighed he'd be here for a while his antenna suddenly twitched. "_It's gone!" _

**DT DT DT**

Miyuki just stood there in awe baffled by the Digimon before her which had basically killed the Machinedramon instantly. It was a tall Digimon with a long metal tail but it was more human with a black biker helmet with three green eye and pale blonde hair sticking out he was completely clothed in black leather from head to toe even the boots which had long metal spikes on them his own arms were clawed in metal blades that could cut through concrete like butter to top it off a red bandana was tied around his left arm.

"Whoaaaaa…" Miyuki muttered in shock. Dorumon just stared with his jaw half way to the ground Takato and Guilmon had just come up behind them they slowed down when they saw the Digimon which Miyuki had identified as Beelzemon.

"Nice shot." Takato said in a friendly manner greeting the Digimon like an old friend instantly freaking out the two.

"HUH!?" the two yelped in shock.

"You know him?!" Miyuki squawked.

"It's kind of a long story." Takato replied before he could go further they saw him take off.

"He's gone where do you think he went?" Dorumon asked.

"Probably back home to his Tamers, their names are Ai and Mako." Takato replied.

"Back shouldn't they be here to help him out?" Miyuki asked.

"Well…." Takato replied. "It's complicated." The four began heading home with Miyuki humming and thinking.

"So who's his Rookie form I'd like to know so I can thank him later." Miyuki replied.

"It's a Digimon called Impmon." Takato replied.

"Impmon…." Miyuki muttered placing the name into her D-power. Then out sprouted the Bio for Impmon showing he was a Virus type with the Evil attribute and part of the Nightmare Soldier family.

"It can look up Digimon?" Takato said surprised. "Mine can't do that!"

"I didn't know this one could do it either I was playing around with the buttons and the name search came up." she replied as read it over.

"Well don't last thing we need is a busted Digivice." Takato replied.

"Sorry…" Miyuki indignantly muttered she hated that Takato was scolding him but at the same time it reminded her of her father, her sister just did her own thing and let her do her own thing it was nearly impossible to not get caught by her and Dorumon ended up defeating more Digimon because of that but she was beginning to wonder about Nick and Nekomon so far the only one of the new tamers she had seen were Justin and Serpemon.

"This is the turn off for my street I'll see you tomorrow." Takato replied as he and Guilmon took off down the left fork. Miyuki turned to the right.

"What are you thinking about?" Dorumon asked.

"Just nostalgia…" she muttered as they quietly headed to their own home.

**DT DT DT**

Ryuto was out on his own walking feeling very vexed why couldn't, his brother understand. "_We can't lose you we already lost mom!_" he growled to himself as he kicked a can and sat down. "_Crap!" _he thought his head shooting up making him stand and face the direction back to his house. "_He's got his Digivice back!" _he sighed and sat down. "_No way I'm getting that back now not after tonight, I knew he had it why didn't I take it." _Ryuto laid back.

"Something wrong?" Asked a voice.

"Nothing," Ryuto replied.

"You look like you need someone to talk too."

"No!" Ryuto replied sitting up and glaring to see a boy with mousy brown hair a little older then him wearing a black jacket with a blue shirt underneath he was wearing grey denims and a pair of red sneakers his hair had grown down the back of his neck.

"Names Ryo what's yours?"

"Ryuto." He replied simply. He then got up to leave. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"I'm a friend of Henry's." Ryo told him.

"Greaaaat." Ryuto drawled.

"_Rude much…" _Ryo thought.

"Look I don't want my brother involved with this Digimon stuff. Unlike you I actually want him to live!" he shouted running off leaving Ryo shocked by the accusation.

As Ryuto returned home he passed the bedroom door of his brother however he stopped and looked over to see Yoshi with Horrormon sleeping beside them he looked happy happier then usual and not even just the annoying fake happy he was doing. Ryuto sighed and went to his own room when he opened the door he saw a light peek out from it.

"What?" he asked looking inside his computer was lighting up. "Sigh….Yoshi!" he groaned his brother like to turn the computer back on after he turned it off as a prank to make him think he forgot and drive him crazy however when he pressed the button he noticed that wasn't glowing. "It's not on?" he asked himself looking at the screen. However as he did it flashed at him blinding him his head spun as he hit the ground.

_Mommy no! _

_Mom come back!_

_MOMMMYYYYYY!_

"_Ryuto?" _

"Mmmmm." He replied.

"_Are you okay?_" Asked a new voice it wasn't Horrormon but it was high pitched slightly around the same pitch as Horrormon's but more gravelly.

"_Maybe he needs a kiss of life_!"

"That was Horrormon." He suddenly heard the little Specter make smooching sounds his eyes snapped open and he pushed the Digimon way.

"NOO!" Ryuto shouted. "I mean….I'm alright…."

"You had us worried." Said the new voice Ryuto looked over to see a yellow and brownish yellow Armadillo like Digimon with a purple under belly and a red marking on his forehead big wings shapped ears and big green eyes and a spiked long tail.

"Where'd did this Digimon come from!?" Ryuto yelped.

"Its one of the ones from the show cool!" Yoshi stated as he scanned it.

"Armadillomon, Rookie level Free attribute part of the Nature Spirits family special attack Diamond shell."

"Great they're popping up everywhere." Ryuto sighed.

"So are Digivices." Horrormon added.

"What are you-" Ryuto sighed when he noticed he was clutching something he pulled it up and looked at it he blanched it was Yellow with orange trims but other than that it was exactly like Yoshi's D-Power.

"Yay we're Tamer buddies!" Yoshi declared hugging him.

"No!" Ryuto stated pushing him away.

"But-" Yoshi started.

"Just becase we're stuck as Tamers doesn't mean we need to fight." Ryuto stated.

"But if you're a Tamer with me, my chances of dying decrease!" Yoshi pointed out making his brother growl.

"Why do you want to fight with them so bad?!" Ryuto growled.

"I….I…." Yoshi started nervously but Ryuto got up and left he sighed he looked over to see Armadillomon nervous. "He's really nice I promise."

"If you say so…" Armadillomon replied walking out nervously to follow his brother.

"Why do you want to fight so much?" Horrormon asked.

"I just…don't want anyone to go through what we did…." Yoshi replied.

**DT DT DT**

The next day Miyuki was walking with Nekomon Nick and Dorumon as she thought about Beelzemon. "He sounds really cool." Nick noted.

"Yeah it's not every day you have a Digimon classified as one of the Seven Demon lords as an Ally." Nekomon said.

"I've heard of those they're themed around the Seven deadly sins Lust, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, Pride, Envy and Greed." Miyuki replied.

"Yeah there are several groups of Digimon like that," Nekomon replied. "In fact helping with our world's new order are the Royal Knights."

"Do you know who they are?" Nick asked.

"Not really I only know of them they serve a Digimon called Fanglongmon and there's at least thirteen of them but that's all I know." Nekomon replied.

"Wow…" Miyuki replied.

"I've never paid attention to stuff like that." Dorumon admitted.

"Why not?" Nekomon asked.

"Because I prefer to be alone," Dorumon said snippily making Miyuki frown she brushed it off.

However on the wind there was a small cry. "What's that?" Nekomon said his ears twitching in response.

"What's what?" Nick asked.

Nekomon didn't answer he just climbed up the tree and made his way to the top. When he got there a blur of white and purple rushed at him. Screaming whacking him in the head and making him fall towards the ground. Fortunately he grabbed a branch with one hand and the little fur ball that crashed into him with the other.

"Nekomon, are you okay!?" Nick called in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine but..." he looked at the little Digimon with a strange Marking he swore he had heard about it was mostly white with wing shaped ears that had tucked into his head and large green eyes looking apologetic. "A Digimon crashed into me."

"Huh?!" the kids and Dorumon asked as Nekomon carefully made his way down.

"What Digimon is that?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't know." Nick replied scanning it with his Detector. However unlike other Digimon it gave him a message. "No…Data…that's odd."

"Do you think he was created like Guilmon was?" Nekomon asked.

"It could be there's no data for Guilmon either." Nick replied.

"Calamooonnn!" shouted someone in the distance.

"Who's that?" Miyuki asked looking around. She soon saw an older girl with brown eyes and red hair in a high pony tail, she had a yellow jacket over a white shirt with a green and brown plaid skirt and tan loafers.

"Oh is he your Digimon?" Miyuki asked however Calamon jumped away from Nekomon and flew into her arms.

"Jeri!"

"That answers that question." The little cat Digimon replied.

"A Big gust of wind scooped me up!" Calamon said slightly scared.

"Oh no are you alright?" Jeri asked.

"Yeah thanks to them," Calamon replied with a smile.

"No problem." Nekomon replied instantly.

"Oh you're the new Tamers my friends told me about!" Jeri happily stated.

"Yeah, I'm Miyuki, this is my Partner Dorumon."

"Sup." Dorumon replied simply.

"I'm Nick you've kind of met Nekomon already."

"Hey." Nekomon replied.

"Nice to meet you both." Jeri replied. "The other two are Yoshi and Justin right?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what Justin's doing and Yoshi's kind of ironing things out with his brother." Nick replied.

"Oh." Jeri replied.

"And he recently became a Tamer." Said a new voice they turned to see Yoshi and Horrormon make their way out of nearby bushes.

"Yoshi!" Miyuki shouted in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Dorumon asked as Horrormon floated down.

"I needed to get away from my brother he's now say I don't need to do anything cause he's a tamer UUNNGG!" he growled uncharacteristically. He turned to see both of them surprised.

"I….I'm sorry…" Yoshi replied.

"It's okay." Nick assured.

"I just…what do I have to do to prove to him I don't need to be under lock and Key." Yoshi asked.

"Well…." Miyuki started but suddenly a blast hit the air they turned to see a light in the sky and fog or rather a fog like substance fill the air.

"It's a Digital field let's go!" Miyuki shouted as the three of them ran off leaving Jeri and Calumon behind the former quickly dialing her phone.

**DT DT DT**

As the six raced towards it they suddenly noticed a forth figure with his Digimon wrapped on his arm.

"Justin!" Miyuki cried out.

"Yeah I saw it too! Let's hurry!" he replied as they raced into the fog Miykui pulled down her goggles and Justin Nick pulled out their own sunglasses and wore them Nick covered his eyes as he was without a pair. Nick's glasses were small oval shaped lenses with a tan color. Justin's were a green color and more squared and connected in the middle.

As soon as they entered they were greeted with the sight of Kyubimon wrestling with a Black Garurumon. Then came Growlmon trying to fight off several Numemon who wouldn't allow themselves to be hit with a single one of his attacks.

"They're so slippery!" Growlmon moaned.

"**Digimodify," **Takato shouted swiping a card. "**Lock on activate!" **

Growlmon's eyes lit up he could see where the Numemon would move. "**Pyro Blaster!" ** he charged up the attack as they slipped left Growlmon quickly turned his head and blasted them.

"Takato what's going on?" Miyuki asked as Doromon blasted a stray Numemon.

"No idea this Digital field came out of nowhere and just exploded with Digimon." He replied as he dodged some pink sludge.

"Ewww!" Miyuki cried.

"**Bunny Pummel!" **Shouted a voice out came Gargomon as he destroyed a Devimon.

"Listen you guys need to sit this one out only Serpemon's the only one of you guys that has Digivolved." Henry called.

"Then let me help!" Justin argued.

"No way there's Ultimate and Mega level Digimon here, just leave this too us.

There was suddenly a large Dragon Digimon with four wings large claws and spikes that seemed to have grown as he smashed a Mammothmon.

"Whoaaaa." Miyuki muttered.

Justin scanned the Digimon. "Cyberdramon Vaccine type Ultimate level: Part of the Wind Guardians, Metal Empire Nature Spirits and virus buster families special attacks are Cyber nail and desolate claw."

Yoshi watched the mayhem he could see Andromon blasting several Digimon however he saw a large Dinosaur Digimon facing down Armadillomon and Ryuto. "Oh no!" he shouted rushing past everyone.

"Yoshi!" Takato shouted. "Yoshi come back."

"I can't my brother needs help!" he shouted back as Horrormon struggled to keep up.

"WAHHH!" he shouted pulled Yoshi away from a falling and Tyranomon.

"Thanks…" Yoshi shouted.

"No problem!" Horrormon replied as they run towards it.

"**Diamond shell!"** Armadillomon shouted hitting Greymon in the gut.

"**Nova Blast!" **he shouted launching a mighty fireball at them they barely dodged.

"Ryu!" Yoshi shouted.

"Yoshi?!" Ryuto shouted looking over. "Get away from here!"

"No way we both need to get out of here our Digimon can't fight that they haven't Digivolved!" Yoshi shouted.

"It's too late! I have to take this thing down!" Ryuto replied.

"Right!" Armadillmon stated charging again however Greymon glared knocking him into the ground.

"Armadillomon!" Horrormon cried flying to him he yelped in fear when Greymon got closer!

"Horromon!" Yoshi shouted.

"**BANSHEE SCREEEAAAMMM" **Horrormon shouted unleashing a powerful shock wave of sound making Greymon stop in his tracks. He quickly ran out of breath making Greymon bare his teeth.

"Hang on!" Yoshi shouted, pulling out a game card.

_The card spins around before Yoshi grabs it he holds it from the side while he turns to the screen he's smiling but half his face is covered by a shadow "__**Digimodify!" **__he shouted swiping the card.__**"Eternal breath activate!" **_

"**BANSHEE SCREAAAAAMMMM!" **Horrormon shouted unleashing another attack.

Yoshi swiped another card. "_**Digimodify Power activate!" **_

Horrormon's attack got even stronger able to give Greymon a massive headache. Ryuto stared in awe. "Ryu now use this card!" he shouted throwing the card to him he nodded in awe as Armadillo glared at Greymon.

_The card spins around before Ryuto grabs it he snatches it between his thumb and finger it's tilted to the side a little as he turns towards the screen a shadow under his eyes. He then swipes the card threw his D-power "__**Digimodify!" **__He swiped the card showing spikes on a turtle shell "__**Razor shell activate!" **_

Blade spikes appeared on Armadillomon's back he charged at the Greymon before jumping up to spin. "**Diamond shell!" **he shouted becoming a sharp blade that rammed into Greymon as he charged at him.

"We're close got any more of those attack cards?" Ryuto asked.

"Here!" Yoshi replied passing it to him.

"Okay!" Ryuto replied taking it and swiping it Armadillomon got even faster his attack becoming much stronger eventually knocking him down.

"We did it!" Yoshi cheered hugging his brother as Armadillomon landed back beside Horromon.

"Nice work you two I'll take it from here!" Kazu replied. "Andromon!"

"Right!" he replied charging up a lightning blade.

"NOOOOOOO!" the Greymon moaned suddenly he had just gotten to his knees and saw the Ultimate level Digimon get ready to strike. "PLEASE I JUST WANT TO GO HOME WAAHHH HAAA!"

"Uhhhh." Kazu muttered in awe as did Andromon who lowered his arm.

"PLEASEEEE," Greymon cried.

"He doesn't want to fight." Yoshi muttered.

"Then why are why we?" Ryuto asked.

"RAAHHHHH!" Cyberdramon shouted rushing at Greymon who let out a girlish squeal and curled up however stopping him was a bunch of light ropes, Pulling him back.

"Cyberdramon, that's enough! We're done here if he doesn't want to fight he doesn't want to fight calm down!" Cyberdramon growled but settled he sat waiting for Ryo to deem it fit to release him eventually he did so. "_He's gotten better…But still that thing in side him….I wonder how much longer…"_

Takato and Growlmon approached Greymon. "It's alright we won't hurt you honest." Growlmon assured.

"Really?" Greymon asked peeking out from his arms.

"Yeah, if you don't want to fight then we don't." Takato assured. "_Wow a real Greymon." _

Greymon looked at the boy's awe he noticed it in some of the other kids as well. "So…..am I a celebrity?" Greymon asked.

"Sort of it's a long story." Takato replied.

"Okay so he doesn't want to fight what do we do with him?" Rika asked.

"Hmm Yamaki might have an idea but it's weird usually the Digimon who come here are very aggressive and cause destruction on purpose with a few exceptions." Henry replied.

"Ya know….Dorumon came through a Digital field." Miyuki replied.

"Yeah so did Horrormon." Kenta added. As he finished Beezlemon came down and Dedigivolved. He was now a purple dog like creature with a Red bandana and gloves with a pointed tail and a white face green eyes and a black nose.

"_Impmon."_ Miyuki thought.

"And our Digimon too." Takato added.

"That's weird…I wonder could someone be bringing them here?" Henry asked.

"If so why would they?" Impmon asked.

"That I don't know…"Henry replied.

"Let's just figure out what to do with Greymon for now." Renamon replied.

"Right." the older kids replied.

"Hey Ryu." Yoshi said to Ryuto.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We make a good team!" he smiled brightly.

"I guess…." Ryuto huffed. "I don't like this I don't like that you have that." He replied as Yoshi looked down on his Digivice.

"Well…maybe I don't want people to go through what we did!" Yoshi replied.

"Even if it means risking your life!?" Ryuto asked.

Yoshi nodded solemnly and walked off with Horrormon floating sadly behind as they did Ryo took notice and frowned.

**DT DT DT**

Greymon was asleep in a large garage with several mattresses they had found exhausted from the day. "Well ask him more when he wakes up. But for now he should be safe here." Yamaki replied.

"If someone is trying to bring Digimon here, we need to find out why." Riley said.

"Yeah but what would they need the Digimon brought here for?" Takato asked.

**DT DT DT**

Alone in the middle of the city a figure was locking up a building inside it were many red eyes glaring waiting for a moment to strike waiting for their master's command. "Soon…."

**Takyua: Uh oh that is not good someone's gathering an army but for what find out on the next Digimon TG2**

**Takuya and Shoutmon come in and find KHL dead on the ground they look at the TV Takuya rewinds it for a bit and they see that Ash lost the finals in the Kalos league…**

**Shoutmon: **Oh…..

**Takuya: **No she's dead, she died out of sorrow why Shopro why couldn't let him win just once WHHHHHHYYYYYYYY! (Screams to the heavens as Shoutmon finds a piece of paper in her hands

**Shoutmon: **Open the bottle….(Does so and a fairy brings KHL back to life)

**KHL: **That was a rush, no I'm not mad anymore I've accepted the loss and I've been thinking XY and XYZ are still amazing! This is the best installment of the series we've had and hopefully things will only get better with the next Generation besides twenty years ago the original director would've never allowed Ash to get to the finals so to me that says their dipping their toes in the idea

**Takuya: **Aren't Sun and Moon like 50% confirmed not to have a league?

**KHL: **Yes and if they don't know idea what that means for the anime but still looking forward to it

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Call us Friends or Foes!

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**008: Call us friends or foes**

Miyuki sighed as she entered the school she didn't expect moving here to turn out as it did becoming a Tamer getting her very own Digimon but why wasn't, she ecstatic about this? She didn't remember much about the D-Reaper incident all she knew was that her family had been out of the country at the time but things got really bad just before it was stopped. Why was she chosen though that was something she didn't know.

As she walked through the hall someone bumped into her. "Oh I'm sorry!" she quickly said as the girl turned and looked at her.

"Sorry is that all some ragamuffin like you has to say?" she snarled. She had ebony hair in a tall pony tail and a small light green shirt that had frills on the bottom and sort jeans.

"I didn't see you I'm sorry!" Miyuki asserted.

"Well sorry isn't good enough, they should kick you out for not having any manners!" the girl replied leaving Miyuki blinking and hurt.

"You don't have to bite my head off." She muttered sadly heading to class.

As Time went on Miyuki trudged through the day she kept remembering her dead parents and it made her slip up several times in class getting laughed at.

"UUNNNGG!" she growled punching the wall.

Nick's eyes widened. "Miyuki don't do that! Ms. Nami will-" she stormed right past him as the bell rang to end the day. "Miyuki?" he asked running after her.

He heard her shriek and gasp rushing over to see that she had been tripped by the girl she had bumped into earlier. "How dare you!" Nick snarled helping her up and glaring making sure everyone shut up before they could laugh.

"Tamaku come here!" Ms. Nami shouted from nearby the girl froze not moving so Nami just stormed towards her and pulled on her ear and dragged her off as the kids dispersed Nick and Miyuki having left Miyuki didn't say anything as they walked home Nekomon and Dorumon were slowly following behind.

"Miyuki are you okay?" Dorumon asked.

"Why do you care?" Miyuki asked coldly.

"Because I want to know," Dorumon growled back defensively.

"Well I don't want you to know! GO AWAY, AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Miyuki shouted.

There was a silence Dorumon looked hurt but he merely narrowed his eyes and turned. "Fine…" he muttered wandering off.

"Dorumon wait she doesn't know what she's saying!" Nick shouted.

"Yes I do I hate this I hate this town I hate everyone in it I HATE EVERYTHING!" Miyuki shouted running off in tears.

Nekomon's ears drooped. "She doesn't mean that does she?" he asked sadly.

"I don't think so…but…." Nick replied sighing. Nekomon looked over where Dorumon once was.

"I'm going after him," Nekomon replied running after him.

Nick watched sadly before wandering around for a bit.

**DT DT DT **

Dorumon wandered alone in the streets with Nekomon stealthily following behind he snuck up onto the fence above Dorumon and watching him listening to Dorumon's grumbling.

"I don't do anything and she snaps at my face, and all I do is ask if she's alright…." Dorumon muttered to himself. "Its not like me helping would've done better and even then I had no idea this was going on!"

Nekomon listened sadly. "_Dorumon…." _

Dorumon sighed sitting by himself as rain began to fall. "It's always the same…." He muttered. "I heard everything you said…. I don't know why I thought this time would be different."

"_What have you been through?" _Nekomon asked in his mind.

**DT DT DT**

Miyuki was at home having alone in her room crying locking the door. She laid there in fury with tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to move in fact it would've been better for her not to. She had none of her friends to comfort her or her family and why? Because her sister just had to take that stupid job! She hated Sukiyo for that angrily she started packing up as much of her things into her school bag as she good grabbed some money and took off.

"_I'm going home back to Shibuya!" _

**DT DT DT**

Dorumon sniffed out some meat he was getting hungry he sniffed around for some food he eventually found something nearby someone had thrown out a bunch of meat he ate it quickly and feeling full he sat down. wondering what to do now but first… "I know you're there Nekomon!"

Nekomon sighed and dropped down. "How'd you find me I was so careful!"

"Guilmon's not the only one with a good nose why are you following me?" he asked.

"I wanted to convince you to go back to Miyuki; she was just upset I don't think she meant to hurt you." Nekomon stated.

"Doesn't mean what she said didn't hurt," Dorumon spat.

"Sigh….I know…" Nekomon replied ears drooping.

"But…I've been thinking maybe I over reacted." Dorumon suggested. "This is the first time I've had any friends, it's also the first time no Digimon has threatened to kill me just by being different."

Nekomon nodded sympathetically. "The other Digimon they can just tell right?"

"Something's different, and I don't know why but I know it's something I can't control." He sighed. "But…that doesn't make me bad right?"

"Of course not," Nekomon stated; "Look at Guilmon he's got the hazard sign on his chest and he's as far from bad as you can get."

"Right," Dorumon replied. "So…." He asked looking around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know it looks like we're near something called the subway station." Nekomon replied.

"Subway?" Dorumon asked.

"It's an underground train….I heard one of the Deva's attacked this world through it once." Nekomon replied.

"The Humans must use this to get to different cities." Dorumon deduced. "Miyuki said she was originally from a place called Shibuya."

"Oh yeah, she's said she moved there." Nekomon replied.

"She's also been a bit depressed all week in fact she doesn't seem as happy as other kids and there are people in photos around the house but I never see them I've asked her about it but she won't talk to me she either ignores me or says it's not my business or she doesn't want to talk about it." Dorumon asked.

Nekomon crossed his arms. "Every Human family is supposed to have parents maybe those are who you see in the pictures but they're gone for some reason."

Dorumon nodded. He turned however and suddenly saw Miyuki getting ready to board a train.

"**Last call to Shibuya; last call!" **said a voice.

"Miyuki!" Dorumon called catching her attention.

"Dorumon? What are you doing here?" she asked. "And Nekomon!" she said as he came up following Dorumon.

"He followed me. And I just wandered here after….never mind. What about you?" he asked.

"I'm going home." She replied simply. "I can't stay here another minute."

"But why?" Nekomon asked.

"I just can't." She shouted.

"But what about your friends?" Nekomon asked.

"I don't have any…" she replied.

Dorumon looked hurt. "So I'm not your friend is that it?" he asked very hurt.

Miyuki didn't say anything she got on the train and it quickly took off.

"Miyuki…." Nekomon muttered.

"Nekomoooonnn!" called out Nick's voice as he broke through the crowd.

"Nick over here!" Nekomon called.

"I found you and Dorumon good! Takato said he saw Miyuki go this way where is she?" Nick asked.

"She got a train back to Shibuya." Nekomon replied.

"What?! Without Dorumon or her Digivice and cards?!" Nick yelped.

"Yes…Why what's wrong?" Nekomon asked.

"A Digimon named Black XVeemon is supposed to appear there, Hypnos managed to identify it there's something else fishy about how it's Biomerging but we're supposed to contain it and make sure it doesn't attack anyone!"

"Black variants of Digimon are more vicious then there normal counter parts!" Dorumon said in shock. "Where are Miyuki's cards and Digivices?"

"Right here?" Nick replied holding up a small bag. "There inside."

"Give it here I'm going after her!" Dorumon stated suddenly.

"Uhhhh here…." Nick said surprised by his sudden outburst.

"You'll never catch the train!" Nekomon shouted.

"I know that!" Dorumon snapped as he looked around for something that could help.

"**Platform D-3: to Shibuya now boarding," ** Said the announcer.

"D-3 how do I get there!?" Dorumon asked.

"Follow me!" Nick stated as he ran through the train he had used D-3 to go to Shibuya with his mother many times so he knew where it was by heard he made it across the platforms and suddenly pointed out to a train with a sign saying D-3 over it. "Dorumon there hurry!"

"**Last call to Shibuya now boarding!" **the voice called as Nekomon and Dorumon rushed out but the usher stopped Nick.

"Ticket please." He said. Nick gasped and felt around in his pocket he quickly pulled it out and showed it to him when he was allowed on he sat down with Nekomon and Dorumon hiding under the seat he was on.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah just a little cramped." Nekomon replied from below as Nick sat by himself on the train as it rolled for about an hour as it did however he fell asleep and some parent let their kid walk around the cart.

As the little one peeked under he saw the two Digimon staring back at him he smiled and reached in grabbing Nekomon by the arm and yanking him out.

"ACK!" Nekomon cried as the baby started pulling on him Dorumon just stared on horror was he was beaten around like a stuffed doll fortunately Nick wake up.

"Heellllp!" Nekomon hissed out as Nick quickly grabbed at him and tried to pull him away.

"Please let go he's mine." Nick said desperately afraid he'd pulled back it would hurt Nekomon who's tail was twitching he was resisting the urge to scratch the kid however.

"Let go! That belongs to him." said a woman who had come up and pulled her son away roughly.

"But Mommaa!" the boy whined she disappeared into the next car as Nick held Nekomon and sighed. "Now I know how Sora felt when a baby pulled on Yokomon's flower…." He sighed sitting down.

"Well don't fall asleep or we'll miss our stop." Nekomon warned rubbing one of his ears.

"And I thought I had problems it must suck looking like a toy animal." Dorumon said from under the seat.

"I don't know you're furry and you're a toy dragon and you're kind of cute too." Nick replied.

"I am not!" Dorumon asserted.

**DT DT DT**

"_So someone is making the Biomerge happen where ever they want_?" Takato asked in shock from the phone as Yamaki monitored Riley and her partner type in commands on their Keyboards. What he was seeing on the screen was a tunnel leading to an Ex and the small red dot what he figured was the Digimon following it.

"Someone somewhere is typing in coordinates," Said the blonde girl.

"I've got the exact coordinates now! It's going to appear in Shibuya crossing!" Riley warned.

"_But why there?" _Takato asked.

"I don't know but you need to try to get there with Guilmon and be ready to fight the Digimon. I've notified the Police they're going to work on evacuating the area."

"_Okay but there's something else Miyuki ran away to Shinjuku Nick Nekomon and Dorumon went after her but I'm worried they won't get to her first!" _Takato stated.

"She doesn't have her Digimon with her?!" Yamaki snapped.

"_Apparently not….I don't personally all the details but she blew up on Dorumon who ran off. But I guess she decided to head there not long after cause it's where she use to live." _Takato sighed.

Yamaki grunted. "Well let's hope she doesn't die make you find it if it's not hostile like Greymon fine if not take it out."

"_Understood." _Takato replied. He hung up as Yamaki focused on the screen and the coordinates.

"_It reminds me a lot of Path Finder….it couldn't be could it?"_

A siren went off taking him out of his thoughts. "It's happening now?!" he yelped seeing that the wild Digimon was suddenly starting to Biomerge.

"We don't know what happened as soon as Takato got off the phone with you the process sped up." Riley said typing in commands.

"There's no time to evacuate!" the other girl said.

**DT DT DT**

Miyuki had gotten off the train as she looked around the familiar sites. She was instantly feeling better as she started wandering around. "I hope I still get there." She sighed.

She started up the subway and when she came into the light she sighed in relief, when she suddenly saw Shibuya crossing she looked around taking in the familiar sights places she used to shop with her parents where she passed wheh she went to school every day. "I'm home…."

As she began down the crosswalk a burst of fog burst from the ground making everyone scream and run Miyuki stood her ground. "Dorumon-" She suddenly remembered she had run him off. _"What_ _have I done….." _As the memories reentered her mind a wave of guilt washed over her she fell to her knees. "You didn't do anything wrong….I didn't mean to take it out on you…..I'm sorry!" she said tears falling from her eyes as the Digital field grew with her inside. Emerging from the blue beam of light was a large black version of X-Veemon with yellow eyes and the mark on it's chest was a bright yellow and the ones on it's head were red as were it's wings and the metal horn was a blue tint. "What the?! AAHHHH!" the monster tried to crush her with its large hand she rolled out of the way.

She pulled out her Digivice and scanned it. "Black X-Veemon, virus type; champion level; Part of the Dragon's roar family, special attacks are V-destroyer and V-beat up."

The large black dragon roared at her raising its fist and aiming it at her. She screamed and dodged again she managed to duck for cover in an abandoned store. Hiding under one of the tables. "_**V-Destroyer!" **_shouted the Digimon as its charged up the attack on its chest it blasted into the store and moved it around it went above her head but feeling the intense heat and power of the attack made her scream.

**DT DT DT**

"This way!" Nick shouted as they made their way to the stairs Dorumon immediately rushed ahead but as soon as Nick put a foot on the steps he was met with a stampede of terrified people he screamed trying to run with Nekomon however they were quickly pulled into a store. Nick yelped in terror but saw it was Takato and calmed down. "You scared me."

"Sorry….Man look at them go they could take each other out if they're not careful." he sighed as he heard shouting meaning the cops had appeared to try and calm them.

"Takato how'd you find us?" Nick asked.

"Miyuki's where a new dangerous Digimon has appeared." Guilmon explained.

"That's why all those people were running scared!" Nekomon stated.

"Which means Miyuki's in trouble!" Nick added.

"Wait Dorumon was able to get up the stairs before the stampede so maybe-" Nekomon suggested.

"But he can't Digivolve yet!" Nick interrupted.

"Regardless we need to get there now!" Takato replied.

**DT DT DT**

Miyuki was desperately hiding under the table which miraculously survived the attack however the V-Destroyer had left a large hole for the Black X-Vmon to come in it was zeroing on her she looked up helplessly. "_Dorumon….please….I don't know why I'm bothering after what I said he won't come!" _she shut her eyes waiting for the attack to come but it never did…..

"_**Metal canon!" **_shouted a voice that hit the large Digimon right in the head making him back up a bit. Miyuki opened her eyes and too her shock she saw him standing there. "Are you alright?!"

"Dorumon….you came after everything I said…." She asked in shock.

Dorumon stared at her at a minute but then caught on. "Oh right….I forgot about that right away….no idea why…."

Black X-Veemon roared at them. "We've gotta move!" Miyuki shouted standing up as they took off managing to escape but the large Digimon followed.

"Dorumon I'm so sorry! School was awful and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have!" Miyuki cried as they ran down the street.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Dorumon barked from beside her.

"Yes it does!" She argued stopping and getting down to his level. "You're my friend and we're partners and I should've treated you better."

Dorumon stared at her for a second and nodded. "I forgive you. You're my friend too." He replied with a smile.

Miyuki cried a little wiping her tears sadly this distracted them from Black X-Vmon who charged up another V-Destroyer which Dorumon saw and leapt to take it for her. Everything went in slow motion for Miyuki she couldn't even hear her own voice as she reached for him as he jumped over her however suddenly her D-Power lit up brightly.

**DIGIVOLUTION…**

_We see an egg inside the screen of Miyuki's Purple and Red D-Power a command activates and out come Purple Rings with neon Red writing  
_

"**Dorumon Digivolve too!" **

_Dorumon holds it's head up Jaw open his claws out beside him his pupil as a slit as the skin peels off him its seem coming off his foot and back and then finally his tail. He's enveloped in a new egg. Inside we see skin cover a wing that spreads out then much larger feet and claws we see him roaring at the camera as the egg explodes open revealing a much larger and Darker dragon with light purple stripes and red claws and large wings with a more dinosaur like tail with a feathery tip and face similar to Dorumon's _

"**Dorugamon!" **

Dorugamon batted the attack away with a cannonball attack he roared loudly as Guilmon Takato, Nekomon and Nick arrived.

"Is that….." Nick said in shock.

Takato pulled out his D-Power and scanned it "Dorugamon, beast Digimon Data type Champion level part of Nature spirits and Dragon's Roar family special attacks are Canon ball and power metal."

Black X-Vmon roared and landed a punch on Dorugamon who merely bit back and threw him into a nearby building he snarled opening his mouth as a giant metal sphere hit him in the gut another one came but Black X-Vmon destroyed it with V-Destroyer.

The two snarled at each other and flew up into the sky they chased each other for a bit. "Dorugamon!" Miyuki shouted.

"Takato let me Digivolve!" Guilmon shouted.

"I can't….this is Dorumon's fight…." Takato replied Guilmon looked at his tamer and nodded in understanding.

"_**V-beat up!"**_ shouted Black X-Veemon when he was close enough Dorugamon yelped in pain but bit at him and swung him away putting distance between them.

"Relentless aren't you?!" he snarled.

"_**V-Destroyer**_**!" ** the other Digimon shouted in response Dorugamon quickly dodged out of the way and flew off his opponent following as he flew he suddenly saw that during the time that they had been searching for Miyuki the sky had become over cast with thick clouds.

"_That's it!" _he thought looking back seeing that Black X-Veemon was following he quickly flew off into the clouds when the Virus type got there he found he had a hard time tracking down his target. Confused he looked around snarling he began to blast all over eventually he wore himself out and floated there slightly tired. "_You didn't even come close…" _The only thing Black X-Veemon saw next were eyes that light up brightly and a small glow of a larger red crystal before being tackled and smashed into a building as hard as Dorugamon could muster while he was stuck there Dorugamon backed up and charged up what looked like a silver flame.

"_**POWER METAAAAALLLLL!" **_he shouted as a ringed burst of silver and white flames with shards of metal in them rushed out at Black X-Veemon he screamed in pain as he was broken down by the attack into bits of Data that he downloaded into himself from above. The fog from the Digital field was gone and Dorugamon landed back down to greet the others.

"Nekomon, Nick, you made it!" he said in surprised.

"DORUGAMON!" Miyuki shouted rushing to hug him.

"That was amazing you were just…." She hugged him quietly muttering a sorry.

"It's okay I told you forgive you." Dorugamon replied Miyuki teary eyed looked up and nodded. "Lets just get out of here for now I don't want to be around when the humans see this place."

"That's a good idea." Takato replied as they flew off on Dorugamon who used the clouds as cover.

Miyuki stared in awe as they could see bits of the country below. "You can see so much!" she muttered in awe she wasn't the only one mesmerized the others were too especially Dorugamon he loved the feeling of flight eventually he landed in the park.

"Wow Dorumon digivolved!" Yoshi said as he and Horromon looked up at him.

"Amazing right?" Nick asked.

"Gasp!" Miyuki cried. "I need to get home now!"

"Oh yeah it's like way past Midnight what were you doing all the way in Shibuya?!" Takato asked.

"Trying to go back home." She sighed. "But this is my home now I've gotta get used to that….I'm just I made some new friends right away. Tomorrow I'll get back in touch with my old ones over a phone." She half chuckled.

"Should've done that in the first place," Henry told her with a relieved smile.

"Let's get going then." Dorugamon said.

"Hold on you can't go home with her you're too big!" Takato quickly pointed out.

"Awww, What?!" Dorugamon groaned.

"No he's right, you should be back to normal once you're energy burns itself out and no doubt you burned some of it out fighting Black X-Veemon." Henry replied.

"Better find the rainbow just in case." Terriermon warned.

"Where am I supposed to go till then!?" Dorugamon asked incrediously.

**DT DT DT**

"So….what are you in for?" Greymon asked as Dorugamon sat beside him.

"Digivolving…." Dorugamon replied.

"That's rough buddy…" the Orange T-Rex replied.

Meanwhile as Takato was leaving Yamaki stopped him. "There's something you and the other older Tamers should know…" Yamaki warned.

"Sure what?" Takato asked.

He replied simply…"That wasn't a random attack….Black X-Veemon was definitely after Miyuki."

**DT DT DT **

**Shoutmon: **_WHAT?! But who's targeting the younger Tamers also I wonder if Dorugamon will change back? Find out on the Next Digimon TG2!_

* * *

**Takyua: **Ya know your notes describe the Power Metal attack quite differently than how you wrote it

**KHL: **Poetic license, my dear Takuya, up till the Ultimate level unfortunately all the attacks for the Dorumon line look the same…so…..anyway…

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Blame Game

**I own nothing except the stuff I made up!**

* * *

**Takuya: **_Miyuki had a rotten day at School even worse she took it out on Dorumon who ran off while wandering the city they found that Miyuki had decided to runaway back to Shibuya! Meanwhile Hypnos was tracking a Digimon that went after Miyuki in Shibuya luckily Dorumon Digivolved to Dorugamon and sent him packing!_

* * *

**009: Blame Game**

The large Shellmon loomed over the group of Kazu, Guardromon, Yoshi Horrormon, and Ryuto with Armadillomon. It was a large Dinosaur like creature with green Seaweed or tentacle hair. It's skin was a fleshy pink with a slimly gross texture with large green eyes and a large bluish grey shell in the back.

"To bad Dorugamon isn't here to help us!" Horrormon stated as he dodged a water blast.

"Well he's not so deal! Besides you've got me and Guardromon!" Kazu snipped feeling slightly insulted.

Suddenly as if in response Shellmon used another water blast to send them flying, "KAZU!" Yoshi cried before turning and glaring at the Digimon. "That's it!"

_He pulled out a card and took a stance that showed his face shadowed from above as he pinched the card in his hand. _

"_**Digimodify!" **__He shouted as he swiped the card diagonally.__** "Speed activate!" **_

Horromon lit up brightly for a moment and rushed forward at Shellmon, knocking him back a little.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon shouted blasting the Shellmon making him flinch. He growled in response. However the attacks had definitely taken their toll. Shellmon tipped over in exhaustion.

"We've got him!" Armadillomon cheered. However the large Shell fish righted himself back up. "Or Not…"

"Now what?!" Ryuto snapped in annoyance.

"_**Water Blaster!" **_Shellmon shouted unleashing the large blast of water that sent them flying Yoshi was blown high up to a Flag Pole fortunately he managed to grab it. Shellmon however was closing in on him.

"Yoshi hold on….Literally!" Kazu cried as he raced towards the boy but Horrormon was faster.

"I've got him!" Horrormon shouted.

"Horrormon no!" Kazu shouted but it was too late he unleashed a Banshee scream that hit Shellmon but snapped the pole Yoshi was hanging from as well, causing him to fall. Everyone except Horrormon gasped as Kazu tried desperately to catch him Ryuto following.

But he wasn't fast enough Yoshi hit the ground and a sickening crack was heard and Yoshi was suddenly shrieking in pain. It was then Horrormon realized something was wrong! He quickly flew down.

"Yoshi what's-" Horrormon cried only for Ryuto to hit him as hard as he could.

"Owww!" Horrormon yelped looking shocked not understanding.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER HE'S HURT BECAUSE OF YOU!" Ryuto screamed.

"But…I-" Horrormon started.

"Why did you think blasting the pole where Yoshi was hanging from was a good idea?!" Armadillomon added.

Kazu was silent but he suddenly spoke. "Ryuto get your brother out of here." Kazu said uncharacteristically serious. "You're finished here."

Ryuto nodded and carried off Yoshi with Armadillomon and Horrormon in tow as Kazu powered up Guardromon and finished off Shellmon as they ran they only saw a flurry of Data go off above them.

Horrormon spent the rest of the day away from everyone flying around a bit he was wandering the city wondering why everyone was so mad. It wasn't just Ryuto being hostile either everyone was giving him the evil eye for what he did.

Yoshi's He knew Yoshi was in pain but was it really his fault? "I don't think it is." Horrormon said out loud to himself. "I was just doing what I was supposed to."

**DT DT DT**

"Why do you have that thing as your partner?!" Ryuto growled.

"He's not a thing and because…well do any of us know why we have the Digimon we do? It's not like Adventure where the Digimon were tailor made ya know!" Yoshi rebutted.

"You broke your leg and almost died because of him!" Ryuto growled.

"It was a mistake….Maybe Digimon like him need to understand stuff like that better." Yoshi stated.

"And you're willing to be patient with him?" Ryuto snarled.

"Mom was with you Mr. Delinquent for a year before….rnnnggg He's my Partner not yours If my life is at risk for trying to work with him then that's my problem not yours!" Yoshi snapped.

"I'm your brother it's very much my business! You shouldn't even have that stupid Digivice!" Ryuto snapped.

"Well I do and there's nothing you can do about it!" Yoshi yelled he glared and looked away refusing to talk.

"So that's it huh?" Ryuto spat. "Fine…." He growled leaving.

**DT DT DT**

"I can't believe Horrormon did that!" Nick shouted. "I thought they were friends!"

"Horrormon got the bright idea into his head to screw with Cthulhumon. A Digimon most others avoid." Nekomon pointed out. "Horrormon I think just doesn't think before he acts."

"Not only that I don't think he understands just how easily something like this could happen or get much worse." Henry added. "He doesn't seem to get that while Digimon can take a beating humans can't as much and Yoshi could've died."

"Does that make him a bad Digimon?" Guilmon asked.

"Probably," Terriermon replied. Guilmon frowned.

Kazu shrugged, "I wasn't getting any bad vibes from him, but still…what an idiot!"

"I don't think he's a bad Digimon maybe he just doesn't understand." Takato said speaking up.

"I agree with Takato. If he wanted to do anything he would've done a bit better than breaking a flag pole aiming for a Shellmon; and causing an Ultimate to rampage through the city via a stupid prank." Nekomon added.

"Hmmmm I'm on the fence honestly." Terriermon replied.

"Why?" Gaurdromon asked.

"It's not like Impmon. Back then he used to be mean and nasty. Horrormon's nice but he's kind of insane ya know what I mean?" Terriermon replied.

"I think so….Kind of…." Nekomon replied. "Like I said if he thought before he acted he'd get in a lot less trouble."

"Agreed," Henry and Nick chimed together.

"Tomorrow lets go cheer Yoshi up!" Kazu suggested. "He could use a little joy in that dreary hospital room."

"Good idea. But first let's find Horrormon." Guilmon said as they went their separate ways unaware that Horrormon heard everything. He sighed and floated off.

Horrormon thought about it for a bit he felt sad all of a sudden the minute he thought about the fact Yoshi was hurting. "Hmmmm now I feel really bad…." He muttered.

He eventually floated towards the hospital and phased in. "Yoshi?" he asked looking the boy over but he was asleep. He just sat down wondering if the others would eventually give up and find him in the morning. He was tired anyway. So he floated to the top of the ceiling to sleep however after a few minutes he started sniffing.

"I smell fear!" Horrormon stated as he looked down it was Yoshi who was tossing and turning in his sleep. "Uh oh the Doctor said not to move his leg!"

Yoshi started whimpering. "D…..D…..D….." he muttered over and over. "Momma….nooooo."

"Uhhhh what do I do, what do I do?" Horrormon yelped frantically. As Yoshi started to thrash Horrormon heard a slight crack and panicked. "_**BANSHEEE SCREAAAAM!" **_he shouted blowingit over Yoshi's head making him scream in fright he sat up and screamed holding his leg.

"Yoshi, Yoshi!" Horrormon cried out trying to help him.

First one through the door was Armadillomon. "Horrormon don't be near him or Ryuto will-"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU MONSTER!" Ryuto shouted.

"What no I was just….I'm sorry about before I really am!" Horrormon instantly stated.

"That's not good enough sorry can't fix his leg!" Ryuto snarled.

"But, but, but…." Horrormon spluttered.

"You're a horrible Digimon and you shouldn't be his or anyone's partner and I hope something destroys you and absorbs your data." Ryuto snarled.

Horrormon stared for a minute tears in his eyes. "But…I'm sorry….I'm sorry…" he cried flying away.

Ryuto suddenly hit hard in the gut by Yoshi as hard as he could manage. Ryuto looked at him wondering what the heck but he knew Yoshi glared at him trying not to cry. "Just go!" Yoshi said. "I never want to see you again." Ryuto was shocked he didn't say anything he just left Armadillomon following.

There was a silence as they went down the street not many people would be out so Amradillomon didn't have to hide. "You went too far." Armadillomon finally spoke.

"No I didn't…." Ryuto said half-heartedly.

"Yes you did! Telling him sorry isn't going to fix his leg. That's fine he needs to know he screwed up. But calling him a Monster or a Horrible Digimon that was uncalled for, Horrormon meant no harm he just wasn't careful that's all." Armadillomon argued.

"Did he even think?!" Ryuto growled out. Marching but Armadillomon ran and stood in front of him.

"Probably not and now he has to deal with that. But that's no reason to call him a Monster! Digimon mess up and they learn! Much like you Humans do. It's not fair to write him off as horrible because of that careless maybe but not horrible! He was in tears! He realized he was wrong!" Armadillomon shouted.

"That's not good enough…" Ryuto muttered walking.

Armadillomon sighed. "Are you really okay with Yoshi never talking to you ever again?"

Ryuto froze for a minute looking slightly guilty but he stubbornly brushed it off and marched. Armadillomon sighed and followed he could tell it'd be walking on egg shells to continue the conversation but knew he'd have to try again maybe when Ryuto had time to reflect and cool down but for now he hoped Horrormon would be okay.

**DT DT DT**

Eventually Horrormon found himself by Yoshi's house he tilted his head as he saw some go inside. "Horrormon followed managing to fly into the house before the door shut the man sighed and just let the brief case he was holding fall. He picked up a picture and just stared at it that was all he did for hours.

"_What's so important about that picture?" _ Horrormon asked. He wouldn't get his answer till much, much later however when he fell asleep.

"Yoshi…." The man muttered. Horrormon pulled up the blanket over him and reached for the Photo inside he picked it up it looked a little older than the ones he had seen around the house he examined it in the moonlight. It had the man he just covered with a much younger Yoshi and Ryuto with a woman who was laughing as Yoshi hugged her Ryuto glancing into the camera trying to be tough but Korrormon was now focused on the woman in the picture she had Yoshi's red hair and a white sun dress the picture looked like it was taken on a beach.

"Who's this?" Horrormon asked he decided to fly off to ask Yoshi but remembered what Ryuto said and hung his head sadly he placed the picture down and left the house into the night floating alone.

**DT DT DT**

"Ahhh, man!" Kazu groaned as he and Gaudromon went down the streets. "How are we supposed to find him?" he asked.

"It might be too Dark to see him he is almost all black after all." Guardromon pointed out.

"Yeah….I didn't think of that and the only lights are the street lamps out here besides if I'm not home in an hour my folks will have my head. I wouldn't be surprised if Takato and the others called it quits for now hours ago." Kazu replied.

Gaurdromon nodded but suddenly heard sniffling as they looked around Kazu felt a cold chill as something past his ear he squealed a little teeth clenched and shivering but he heard the voice and it was familiar. "Horrormon?" Kazu asked as loudly as he could allow on a rebound. Horrormon made himself visible.

"Sorry that happens when I'm invisible and I get too close to other Digimon and people." He explained sadly.

"Why are you crying?" Gaurdromon asked.

Horrormon sniffed explaining everything. "Oh you heard that huh?" Kazu asked rubbing the back of his head. Horrormon nodded. "Sadly Ryuto is right sorry isn't going to fix that broken leg." He said making Horrormon whimper. "But…you can make up for it!"

"How?" Horrormon asked.

"Just be with him make sure he's safe cheer him up he's gonna be stuck there for weeks. At the very least he needs to know you're sorry." Kazu said simply.

"What about Ryuto?" Horrormon said.

"I'll let the others know and we'll deal with him okay just go be with Yoshi." Kazu said.

Horrormon finally brightened up and nodded. "Okay!" he replied rushing off towards the hospital.

"Never took you for the profound type." Kazu heard say as he turned to see Ryo kneeling against the wall.

"Ryo!" Kazu said before blushing, "Yeah well, yeah know it was your awesomeness! If you weren't standing there I don't think I would've said that so well."

"Oh right because I'm an almighty force?" Ryo joked.

"Well uhh yeah and no ya know…" Kazu chuckled as Cyberdramon let out a snarl.

"What is it?" Ryo asked.

"Two Digimon….one of them is Headed to the Hospital the other is an Ultimate possibly a Mega…." Cyberdramon growled.

"But Yoshi's in the Hospital!" Kazu yelped.

"Kazu Cyberdramon and I will find this Mega Digimon you and Gaurdromon do something about that other Digimon make sure it doesn't hurt Yoshi!" Ryo replied.

"Gotcha!" Kazu replied rushing off. "Call The others and get some back up! You're gonna need it!" Kazu called as he ran off with Gaurdromon. Ryo nodded jumping onto Cyberdramon and flying off.

**DT DT DT**

Horrormon felt determined "_I'll make it up to Yoshi somehow….but how_?" he thought to himself humming but suddenly he came across a bright orange light and saw part of the Hospital on fire and rushed to it flying as fast as he can. He saw Armadillomon trying to face down a tall fire monster like hound. It had large paws feet, tail and shoulders covered in blue fire with black fire and white stripes with a fiery mane. "BlazeGaogamon," Horrormon squeaked as he rushed over "I gotta find Yoshi!" he shouted rushing into the building.

He flew up to the second floor where he knew Yoshi's room was but had no idea what room it was. "YOOOOOOSHIIIIIIII YOOOOOOOOSHIIII!" he shouted rushing up and down the halls dodging fire and smoke. "Uhg this smoke is thick good thing I don't breathe. YOOOOOOOOOSSHIIIIII!"

"HOORRRROOORRRMOOON! _Cough, cough_!" shouted Yoshi's voice fortunately he heard it and rushed over to it Yoshi was coughing in a wheel chair clearly trying to get himself out of here.

"Are you okay?!" Horrormon asked.

"Ye..yeah cough!" Yoshi cried as Horrormon grabbed the handles. "Hey use a speed card on me! I'll get you out of here."

"Okay." Yoshi replied as he swiped one. Like a Bullet Horrormon took off for the Elevator. "WAIT HORRORMON!" Horrormon stopped. "What we gotta go!"

"The Elevator is more dangerous now than it is without the fire." Yoshi warned.

"Then what do we do?!" Horrormon cried.

"Ummm." Yoshi muttered as he looked towards the Window. "I have an idea can your Banshee scream blast that wall down?" he replied pointing to the end of the hall they were in.

"Yup!" he happily replied before facing the window. "_**BANNNSHEEE SCREAAAAM**_!" he shouted blowing open the wall. He then grabbed Yoshi and floated out holding him the speed card in effect he was able to do it quickly but he was having a hard time lifting his partner.

"Hold on Horrormon! Digimodify, strength activate!" he shouted swiping the card allowing Horrormon to lift him better and lower him down he then rushed up for the Wheel chair and brought it down with the cards having finally worn off he could help Yoshi crawl into the chair.

"Okay let's find the others." Yoshi said.

"Right!" Horrormon said as he pushed him off.

**DT DT DT **

"_**Diamond shell!" **_Armadillomon shouted ramming into Blazegaogamon. He bounced back as the large fire wolf growled backing up from the attack. Armadillomon had been battling this thing for a while as Ryuto was desperately trying to get past BlazeGaogomon.

"Grrr GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he shouted swiping a power card.

"_**DIAMOND SHELL!" **_Armadillomon shouted ramming into him but getting batted away as Kazu showed up.

"Ryuto!" Kazu shouted as he and Gaurdromon rushed up.

"_**Digimodify Metal Greymon's Giga Blaster activate!" **_Ryuto shouted ignoring Kazu as a large cannon appeared on Armadillomon's back.

"_**Giga Blast…er…." **_Armadillomon shouted exhausted the attack exploded from his back but the monster Dodged it.

"That's not good enough we need to get in there!" Ryuto shouted.

"Hello! Armadillomon is exhausted are you even aware of what's going on!?" Kazu asked as Ryuto suddenly did in horror he realized that he was so angry this thing dared to attack Yoshi that he hadn't even realized that he needed to save Yoshi.

"_What have I done?" _he thought to himself. "YOOOOSHIIIIIIIII!" he screamed.

"Ryu!" shouted a voice as they turned they saw him on the Wheel chair being pushed by Horrormon who was panting he plopped down on the ground.

"I don't like wheelchairs…" Horrormon groaned.

"Way to come through dude!" Kazu happily trilled as Ryuto stared in shock.

"Horrormon….." he muttered.

"Huh?" he said looking up a little worried he had completely forgot about Ryuto's rage towards him till now.

"Thank you…." he replied.

Yoshi looked away from him but there was suddenly a roar that snapped them all out of it. Armadillomon was on his side as BlazeGaogamon was growling at him.

"_**Banshee scream!" **_Horrormon shouted hitting it and making it back away as Gaurdromon grabbed Armadillomon and ran off.

"Horrormon we've got Armadillomon get out of there!" Kazu called.

"No! I made this happen…I've gotta fix it…." Horrormon stated. "I've gotta protect Yoshi till he can move again! I broke his leg I caused the Hospital to get attacked I've gotta stop BlazeGaogamon." He stated.

"Horrormon…." Yoshi muttered in awe. "I Forgive you….I was mad at you too, but I know you're a good Digimon!"

Horrormon stared for a moment but smiled eyes watering as Yoshi's D-Power started to glow brightly. "WAAAHHHH I FEEEELLLL TINGILY!" he shouted as the other characters gasped in awe.

**DIGIVOLUTION…**

_We see an egg inside of Yoshi's Black and yellow D-Power a command activates and outcome black rings with yellow writing _

"**Horrormon Digivolve too!"**

_He seems to be laughing tilting his head to the side as the skin is peeled off him his eyes turning into black pools with slit. His arm twitches a little as the skin is peeled off that. The rest of the skin is peeled off the tentacles serving as his feet. He's finally enveloped in a new yellow Egg. A clawed r arm is covered in skin as the egg surges around him. We see skin attach itself to clawed lion like feet with a hook on the heel. Finally a furless wolf like face snarls as skin covers it. The Egg explodes open revealing a monster with furless gorilla like arms with long claws and a bat wolf cross head and large ears. With a furry lower torso a large lizard tail and lion feet and a Mohawk of spikes down his back roar_

**"CHUPRAMON!" **

Chupramon roared facing down the fiery Digimon as he rushed at it ramming it away from the building as the fire fighters could finally control the fire and slugged it away. "Whoa….look at him!" Yoshi cried in amazement as Ryuto scanned him with his own D-Power.

"Chupramon, Virus type Champion level part of the Nightmare Solider family; Special attacks are Soul Sapper and Death grip!" he recited from the analyzer. "It says that he absorbs a Digimon power and adds it too his own."

"Flame blaster!" it roared unleashing a flurry of fire that roared at Chupramon.

"Careful!" Yoshi shouted.

Horrormon jumped clean over the attack as it landed harmlessly where he used to be and land a kick on him. BlazeGaogamon snarled and started grappling with him both bit each other as they tumbled around.

As BlazeGaogamon bit him in the neck he threw a few punches into the side of it's head making it dizzy and let go as Chupramon whacked it with his tail.

The large dog snarled at him as he got back up as the two grappled again.

However Chupramon managed to kick BlazeGaogamon away as rushed at him and grabbed him by the jaw holding it open. "_**Soul Sapper!" **_he shouted sucking away a lot of power from the fire wolf making him go limp for a minute before throwing him away. Chupramon, glew an eerie light for a moment; as he converted the power to his own; His hands were then covered in a black light with large claws coming from the light. "_**Death Grip!" **_he shouted rushing forward at a blinding speed the hands becoming much larger and grabbing BlazeGaogamon and enveloping him in the black light it howled in misery as it was dissolved into data.

The Red data suddenly turned blue as Chupramon began to absorb the data it disappeared inside him as a light shone around him as he downloaded the data eventually it finished as he stopped.

**DT DT DT**

Later Yoshi was being moved to a new hospital with Horrormon who De-digivolved after a few hours as Ryuto had allowed him to come back but he was feeling guilty he looked over at a sleeping Armadillomon and sighed. He was feeling ashamed that he had basically left Armadillomon and his own brother to die. Not only that Yoshi had stopped talking to him completely in spite of this gesture and sadly there seemed to be no sign of it ever stopping.

* * *

**Shoutmon**: _Doesn't look good find out what happens next and how Ryuto will iron things out on the next Digitmon TG2_

* * *

**Takuya: **Don't let the writers block sink in!

**KHL: **I won't and please don't say anything about that while here

**Takuya: **Sorry

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	10. Falling out

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**010: Falling out**

**Shoutmon: **_Yoshi and his brother were trying to fight off a Shellmon but thanks to Horrormon he ended up getting his leg broken it took him a while to figure out that it was his fault when he did he felt so bad he tried to apologize but Ryuto was so furious he shouted him out of the room making things bad with Yoshi he then made things bad with Armadillomon by pushing him way to hard against a hot head named Blaze Gaogamon fortunately Horrormon came back and not only saved Yoshi but Digivolved to Chupramon and cooled him off now Ryuto's the one in hot water!_

* * *

Ryuto came home that night gratefull to escape the rain. But he noticed something strange, he looked around back and forth in the hall then back traced his steps all the way to the hospital in a rain coat. That's when he saw it. Armadillomon's foot prints going in the opposite Direction. "Hmm I'm not surprised…" Ryuto muttered finally taking a moment to reflect on how he had treated Armadillomon.

He remembered being hostile to both Digimon not liking the fact that he and his brother were stuck with it. He was now remembering the older kids being sympathetic about his situation. Takato had tried to assure him they'd be safer learning how to fight; Because what if they ended up like he and his friends had several times being attacked by Digimon. He even learnt that Rika had been kidnapped by one once.

But he had been blowing them off despite their attempts to make this as better as possible. And Armadillomon had he even once thanked him for helping him with Greymon or even trying to stand up to BlazeGaogamon. No. Unfortunately as he laid; in bed he thought back to a time in his life he hated.

_A Younger Yoshi was playing with a small Bokumon plush as the younger Ryuto came over and snatched it out of his hand pushing him down at the same time. "Ouch!" Yoshi whimpered. He looked up to see Ryuto walking off with his toy. "Ryuto wait that's mine!" he said rushing after it._

"_Back off shrimp," Ryuto snapped roughly pushing him down leaving Yoshi to cry._

"_Ryuto!" shouted, an angry voice making him cry._

"_Don't you dare lie I saw that!" His mother growled storming over Ryuto merely stared at the toy and started to rip it up._

"_NOOOOO!" Yoshi cried._

Ryuto sighed and stared at what was left of it Yoshi's Grandmother had given it to them for Christmas. He kept it all this time after that his mother yelled at him and sent him to his room. He had later heard a conversation about how to deal with him and he decided if they didn't want to they would leave.

"Wow, I'm even more of a scum bag than I was back then…" he muttered rolling over.

**DT DT DT**

Armadillomon found a large tunnel to camp out in, he decided tomorrow he'd move in with Greymon to await the day that Hypnos could find a way to send them back to the Digital world. "_Ryuto hates me and all Digimon I know it, so why is he a Tamer? Why was I partnered with him…is there a purpose to all this?" _he asked himself as he curled up. However as he started to drift off he heard blasting and a few yelps.

"What was that?" he asked jumping up and running to the end of the tunnel feeling much better than he did when he fought BlazeGaogamon. When he got outside he could see Beelzemon battling what looked like a Myotismon.

"_**Crimson Lightning!" **_Myotismon shouted throwing a red light from a small handle however Beelzemon caught it and pulled it towards him allowing the Digimon to get impaled on his claws killing him instantly. He let the data fly off into the distance. He could see it being absorbed by Hypnos Tower to be sent back to the Digital World. That they knew how to send back but he doubt Greymon would enjoy doing that.

"Beelzemon!" shouted Armadillomon who had walked outside once Myotismon was gone. The Demon lord looked down he had definitely heard someone call his name he looked down.

"Armadillomon?" he asked landing and turning back into Impmon.

"You're one of the new kids Digimon right?" he asked.

"I was…." Armadillomon sighed.

"What happened?" Impmon asked confused by the response.

Armadillomon explained everything about what happened with Ryuto and how during the battle with BlazeGaogamon . "I get it…and I had been hearing he's been pretty hostile to the Digimon."

"I wish I knew why, maybe I could help fix it." Armadillomon replied.

"I don't know about that but I do know how you feel…" Impmon replied. "Back when I first came to the Digitial world. I lived with my Tamers Aie amd Mako they used to fight all the time and drag me into it." he replied thinking back to a particularly painful moment when they were pulling him apart over and over and he could feel his arms coming out of their sockets.

"_KNOCK IT OFF!" _he screamed.

"After that I ran away and I started to resent humans all of em." He replied crossing his arms and thinking back. "A while later Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon showed up. And found their partners."

"Takato, Henry and Rika right?" Armadillomon asked.

"Yup you catch on fast. During that time I started messing with Humans trying to get their Digimon to leave. One time I was scaring couples in the park it was easy to get Pineapple head to join in."

"Pineapple head?" Armadillomon asked.

"Sorry Guilmon." Impmon quickly answered.

Armadillomon nodded in understanding letting out a small grunt to indicate he heard as Impmon continued.

"Truth is I was jealous of them." Impmon sighed.

"What for?" Armadillomon asked.

"They could Digivolve and got stronger and stronger through their bonds with their Tamers. And I was the one who kept saying that you didn't need them to Digivolve. Heck I even told Renamon that the power was inside of you…but I'm wondering if I was half right. That you need friends to bring it out." Impmon replied.

"friends are nice…." Armadillomon replied a little dreamily.

Impmon turned back and smiled. "It got to the point where I completely flipped out and started tormenting everyone in the city until Renamon literally dragged me off the street and I let it slip I used to have a partner…well partners."

"_A Partner?" Renamon asked. Impmon's mouth dropped open in horror he hadn't been aware of what he was saying out of anger he slugged Renamon making her let go she didn't move but she did watch as Impmon started to break down into tears; Holding her bruised cheek._

"_WHY CAN'T I DIGIVOLVE!? I'M THE STRONGEST I DESERVE IT!" he screamed pounding the roof of the building they were hiding out in. "I don't need a partner…." _

"That's when things started to drop….I got this stupid idea into my head to prove myself by fighting a Deva named Indramon." Impmon replied.

"A…A Deva but they're or at least they were some of the strongest Digimon despite being at the Ultimate level! To fight one of them as a Rookie is a death sentence!" Armadillomon blurted.

Impmon stared with a blank stare into the distance but the tone of his voice gave away his annoyance. "Yeah quite aware of that now." He replied simply.

"Ooops, sorry!" Armadillomon chuckled sweatdropping.

"After Renamon saved me I slinked off and thought the worst about them and got pulled in the Digital world by another Deva named Catsuramon who made me make a terrible deal with the Soverign make me Digivolve and I'd do whatever he wants and….anyway…." Impmon said trailing off.

"Impmon?" Armadillomon asked.

"Anyway somethings happened." Impmon started again. "And despite something I horrible I did Rika and Renamon came back and brought me home and I certainly didn't deserve that. When we finally came back and snuck off. I couldn't think of anything else to do but go back home. To my surprise Aie and Mako had changed. They realized what drove me away was their constant fighting and they wanted to be nicer to each other to get me to come back home." He chuckled rubbing his nose. "Humans are interesting."

"I wonder if something like that happened to make Ryuto not like Digimon." Armadillomon replied.

"Maybe…" Impmon muttered.

"Did anything happen he could connect back to Digimon?" Armadillomon.

"That's a better question for him." Impmon replied. "But whether or not you go back right now or at all it's up to you."

Armadillomon nodded Impmon sympathized with him and it made him feel better but he wondered if he and Ryuto would come to a similar resolve. But why was he here.

"Listen it's gonna rain tonight some more why don't you say with me and my Tamers?" Impmon offered.

Armadillomon tilted his head but nodded.

**DT DT DT**

Ryuto was staring into the ceiling trying to think about what to do until he heard a knock. "Ryuto?" asked his father.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's someone here to see you, apparently Yoshi asked them to talk to you." said his father.

"Send them in, I guess." Ryuto replied a little confused.

"Hey…" Rika said coming in.

"Rika what are you doing here?" Ryuto asked.

"Yoshi was worried about you, apparently you didn't go to school today either." Rika said simply.

"His Homework!" Ryuto gasped.

"It's fine Miyuki and Nick dropped it off." Rika replied. Ryuto sighed in relief. "Where's Armadillomon?" Rika asked.

"I chased him off like the scum that I am." Ryuto replied bluntly.

"Harsh…." Rika replied. There was an awkward silence, "You're not the only one to have a falling out with their Digimon. Or hurt them either…" she added glancing at Renamon who was watching outside.

"_I don't need you…I don't need anybody…." _

"I've been hurting a bunch of people all over." Ryuto sighed. "And to be quite frank I used to be quite the brat when I was younger."

"Well I don't know how well I can gauge and I'm not in your head. But honestly when I was younger and just starting out with Renamon, I was a total Ice Queen." Rika replied.

"What do you mean?" Ryuto asked.

"I used to see Digimon as nothing more than Data, and I desperately wanted Renamon to Digivolve." Rika replied. "And it got to the point where I pushed her too hard a couple times."

"Hmmm," Ryuto sighed just humming to show was paying attention. "_Even so, I was a brat when I was little, I you don't know anything about me." _

"Even if I don't know anything about you, I've made similar mistakes." Rika replied. "And I didn't feel better till I stopped being stubborn and actually worked things out with her. I'm not going to say go do this but I just thought I'd give my two cents." Rika replied as she got up and headed to the door. "By the way Yoshi's leg it's only a Fracture he'll be walking again in three weeks." She replied turning back to him with a smile.

Ryuto smiled at this but frowned remembering how angry Yoshi was with him for screaming at Horrormon. "Does he still hate me?"

"I don't think so, he wouldn't have asked me to come talk to you if he did. Horrormon saw Armadillomon running away from you and relayed the message to Yoshi." Rika replied as she left.

Ryuto sighed and stared up at the ceiling he couldn't do anything right now. But he decided tomorrow, he'd at least start with Yoshi and Horrormon. Then he'd find Armadillomon.

**DT DT DT **

"Okay it's my turn!" shouted Mako he much like his sister had light reddish brown hair and brown eyes. Mako was in a pair of tan jeans with a green T-shirt. Ayi was in a purple skirt with pigtails and a pink and white shirt. Impmon and Armadillomon watched them play a board game nicely the Dog next to them yawned uninterested by the events going on. "I haven't seen you or your Tamers battle anyone yet." Armadillomon pointed out.

"I'm kind of on my own most of the time, they're not old enough to be out at night and the Digimon I fight are Megas." Impmon replied.

"All by yourself?!" Armadillomon asked in shock.

"I can handle it." Impmon replied. He thought back to when he was power hungry, hunting Digimon slaughtering them just to absorb their data. It had the benefit of making him stronger along with having Digivolve into one of the Seven Demon lords which allowed him to kick all kinds of tail. But that didn't absolve him of his sins.

"I win!" Mako cheered.

"Awwww!" Ayi groaned.

The two started to fight making Impmon jump up and try to calm them. It hit Armadillomon He much like Impmon had a Tamer with a Sibiling and it was true for Horrormon. "_What could that mean though. Maybe we'll have to work together to sort things out between them. Or Get stronger." _

"Come on you guys gotta get along. It's just a game." Impmon said once they had calmed down.

The two looked at each other and nodded. "Sorry Ayi/Mako." Impmon smiled as did Armadillomon.

"Kids it time for dinner!" called a voice.

"Yay!" the two shouted rushing towards the table.

**DT DT DT**

After Dinner it had gotten late Armadillomon woke up in the night to find himself blanketed in a silvery blue light he turned to see the Moon in a bright starry sky. He sat thinking about everything for a moment what should he do? He decided not to impose but he didn't feel ready to confront Ryuto again either.

He said he good byes and took off. "Impmon will be he okay?" Mako asked.

"Yeah he's a Digimon." Impmon assured. "He's just gotta figure out what to do next."

Ayi nodded in agreement as Armadillomon took off.

With Ryuto the sun had rose and he made his way to school he pushed himself through the day and eventually.

"I'll take my brothers work to him Miss Nami." Ryuto replied.

"Thank you, Ryuto. I would've thought you'd do this all week, Justin, Miyuki and Nick have been doing it." Ms. Nami noted and as soon as she finished Miyuki came in. "Speak of the devil."

"Huh, Ryuto are you here to take Yoshi's school work to him?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's my turn…also I need to try and fix the mess I made….it's pretty deep." Ryuto sighed. "But I need to get started he's my brother after all."

Miyuki looked confused almost as if it was making her think but she nodded. "Good luck!" she replied.

Ryuto nodded, and took off taking the books with him he made his way to the bus and sat in the seat waiting as it began to take him across town. "Sigh….I hope he'll forgive me." He muttered to himself.

He stared out the window unaware that he just so happened to get on the bus as Armadillomon he watched warily wondering what to do he wasn't sure if he was ready to approach the boy yet since he had been so Volatile.

As they arrived at a stop light however a fog set in and instantly Armadillomon's senses perked up. "_A Digimon!" _

Ryuto sensed trouble as well his Digivice blaring a small siren and brightly glowing. "_Without Armadillomon….I can't fight." _

The bus was shaken a little knowing Ryuto over he quickly started to run off the bus as Armadillomon quietly followed when they escaped they saw what had attacked the bus just now. It looked like a messed up WereGarurumon that had stopped midway evolving to Metal Garurumon. It stood on two legs but they were metal and somewhat contorted. The beast was also hunched over with large metal paws that were caught between a hand and an actual paw. On it's back were wings that were merely poking out of it's back and it's pants were in tatters.

"Whoaaaa," Ryuto muttered in horror as he scanned it. "Glitch Garurumon: Virus type Mega level, A Cyborg Digimon that's part of the Metal Soldiers family. Special attacks are mangled claw and frozen burst."

"Ryuto!" shouted a voice he turned to see Armadillomon rush out towards him.

"Armadillomon!" Ryuto cried as he rushed towards the small rookie. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was…" he sputtered nervously when the large Digimon turned on them.

"Frost burst!" he shouted the various metal organs and his mouth giving off a burst of frigid air the two rushed away dodging the attack as it froze the bus shut many other people were screaming on it trapped.

"Oh No!" Ryuto cried as the monster turned away from the bus and stalked towards them. "Oh Crap….I don't suppose you can Digivolve to Mega?"

"No…" Armadillomon sighed but he smiled brightly as something swooped down from above. "But he can!" Beelzemon had landed a powerful punch on GlitchGarurumon knocking him back quite a bit.

"Who's that?!" Ryuto cried.

"It's Beleezemon!" Armadillomon cried in joy.

"I've heard of him…." Ryuto muttered remembering a conversation he had with Henry about him back when was trying to soften the blow of Yoshi being a Tamer.

Glitch Garurumon lunged with a slobbery howl and tried to slash Beelzemon who jumped away and landed a punch on him knocking him back and then pulled out his guns and shot at the mangled cyborg who dodged the moves nad jumped forward biting on his arm.

"Oww, oww, OOWWWWWW!" Beelzemon snarled trying to claw him off.

"We've gotta help him!" Ryuto shouted. "Are you willing to work with me Armadillomon?"

"Yeah!" he replied quickly.

_Ryuto grabs a card similar to how Yoshi grabbed it however his face is shadowed from below  
__**"Digimodify!" **__he shouted swiping the card in the opposite direction of how Yoshi would Diagonally "__**Razor shell activate!" **_

Metal spikes lined themselves down Armadillomon's back he rushed forward and jumped into the air. "_**Diamond shell!" **_he shouted spinning and hitting the back of the Digimon and make him scream and howl in pain he let go of Beelzemon who swung his leg landing a powerful kick.

Glitch Garurumon snarled and rushed at him claws out glowing a deep red as he swung his arms around quickly. "_**Mangle claw!" **_he shouted distorted slashes hit Beelzeemon as he tried to block he managed to do so but not before the claws dug into his arm.

"Two can play at that game!" Beelzemon snarled clawing him back by digging his own claws into the beast it howled in pain and then absorbed some cold air around him. "_**Frozen Burst**_!" it shouted blasting Beelzemon away from him. The ice surged everywhere freezing the entire area. When it settled the entire area was coated in a sheet of ice. GlitchGarurumon then snarled and started swinging his claws roaring Mangle claw over and over as everyone gave him space.

However Ryuto slipped and fell sliding a little groaning as he tried to get up with Glitch Garurumon snarling and stalking towards him. "Ryuto!" Armadillomon cried as he jumped in the way getting hit not by the claws but the back of the paws Ryuto jumped in the way and caught him hitting the ground and sliding quickly into a car on it's side frozen to the ground.

"Guys!" Beezlemon shouted.

Ryuto groaned and looked at Armadillomon he was in bad shape from that one hit. He stared in disbelief. "Why….Armadillomon after the way I treated you….why would you…." Ryuto hung his head in confusion and despair. Tears started to form in his eyes. "I'm sorry….I'm sorry…ARRRMAADILLOOOOOMOOOOOOOONNNN!" he screamed his Digivice lighting up brilliantly.

**DIGIVOLUTION…**

_A see an egg in the screen of Ryuto's Dark orange and Gold D-Power a command activates and out comes Orange rings with Gold writing _

"_**Armadillomon Digivolve too…"**_

_Skin peels off his face as he stares of into the sky. It comes off his legs and tail before peeling off his shell he's encased in the egg first new skin covers his legs and metal bands with spikes as the egg crackles more skin forms around his new tail which has a mace ball on it then it goes on his shell which now has spikes of it's own a row on the middle of his back on each side of his shell of which are metal much like the end of his tail. Then finally his face as he growls at the screen and then the egg explodes open revealing a large Quadraped Dinosaur monster similar to an Ankylosaurus but it has a helmet like head with a couple of curved spikes in a crescent moon shape with green eyes peeking out metal spikes lining between the shell and a purple stomach and smaller yellow spikes on the shell with a large spiky tail with a mace on the end he lifts up a bit and slams down growling _

"_**ANKYLOMON!" **_

The new champion stood tall in front of Ryuto allowing the bow to get on his back by lowering his tail. "Wow, you Digivolved!" Ryuto muttered in awe wordlessly climbing on Ankylomon who had a much better footing on the ground then Ryuto and his Rookie form did and even Beelzemon who was having to go into Blast mode in order to move more smoothly but Glitch Garurmon though not was well could get Arborne too however before he could get off the ground Ankylomon slammed into him.

Glitch Garurumon snarled and lunged at him but Ankylomon slid out of the way and merely hit him in the back with his tail again. "Way to use the ice!" Ryuto cheered.

"Thanks!" Ankylomon replied as he dodged another blow.

"I get it his weak point in his the back!" Beezlemon stated as he flew in but Glitch Garurumon quickly turned and unleashed a Mangle claw on him causing him some damage.

Beezlemon held his chest groaning in pain. "Are you okay?" Anklyomon asked.

"I'm fine but I need Dog breath to hold still!" Beezlemon replied.

"I think I have an idea Ankylomon if we can distract him Beezlemon will be able to get him but you'll need your strongest attack." Ryuto replied.

"That I can do!" Beezlemon replied.

Ryuto nodded, "okay you trust me Ankylomon I know I've been a terrible tamer and person but-"

"It's okay I forgive you." Ankylomon replied with a smile.

"Okay right now he's just standing there like some mangled car wreck if we sneak up on him we can hit him hard and then pin him down." Ryuto said to the Digimon.

"Got it!" they both replied as Beezlemon flew up to watch as Anklyomon snuck up on Glitch Garurumon his tail glowing a blue light.

"_**Tail Hammer!" **_he shouted slamming his tail hard into Glitch Garurumon forcing him off his feet and on the ground and then pinned him down with all his weight.

"Okay Beezlemon get him now!" Ryuto called.

"You got it _**Corona Blaaaasssterrr!" **_He shouted making the star symbol then the beam came out rushing down Ankylomon jumped away as the beam hit Glitch Garurumon in the back he screamed in absolute pain dissolving into data as it floated into the sky however it was suddenly collected together it didn't reform but was sucked towards a small square device.

There was a Hypnos Agent who stood there holding the device he tapped a head set. "Data collected sir."

"_Good return to head quarters don't mind any Tamers there." _Yamaki called.

"Understood."

"What's going on?" Beezlemon asked.

"While we were tracking this Digimon something forced it to Digivolve if you want to come with me we can explain it more at HQ."

The three looked at each other. "I'll catch up Ayi and Mako are gonna want to know where I'm going so they don't worry." Beezlemon replied.

"I'll go but uhhh." Ryuto replied looking at Anklyomon.

"Take your timie we'll wait for you Yamaki wants all of you together to hear this we're positive someone is behind the Digimon being forced to Biomerge much like Greymon." The Agent replied.

"Oh!" the three stated.

"We'll be there soon!" Ryuto replied.

**DT DT DT**

With some help from the others Anklyomon was able to De-Digivolve in a few hours soon everyone was heading to the Hypnos building. "Armadillomon…" Ryuto asked as he rode with his brother and Horrormon in a van driven by Henry's dad. "Why did you do that after the way I treated you."

"Because it was the right thing to do, I don't think you're a bad human but I just..…." Armadillomon sighed.

"Sigh, I don't think I deserved it." Ryuto replied.

"You were just trying to help me." Yoshi suddenly spoke up. "But you need to trust us and Armadillomon."

"He's right and they won because they trusted you." Horrormon pointed out.

Ryuto nodded and laid back. "Hey….I don't hate you and we're still brothers if that helps. But….next time please don't be so mean even if you do mean well or are upset." Yoshi replied.

"Yeah that's what I'm thinking!" Armadillomon replied happily from the floor.

Ryuto smiled almost crying.

* * *

**Takuya: **_Looks like things are finally starting to smooth out but what did Hypnos find out find out on the next Digimon TG2_

* * *

**Shoutmon: (Tapping his foot) You're late!**

**KHL: I know…sigh But I was out of town last weekend and I was hit with a little writers block I know what I want to do for the next one so don't worry and I know what to do for YX too but with my schedule at work being jam packed it's looking like at best one chapter a week but **

**Takuya: Well you know what they say work hard do your best**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Call of the Wild!

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

_**Takyua: **__Armadillomon left Ryuto after how badly he treated him but he met up with Impmon who empathized with him. Meanwhile Rika gave Ryuto advice on how to deal with this and help him do something about his slump unfortunately GlitchGarurumon showed up and tried to raze them down thankfully that Beelzemon was there. Not only that Armadillomon Digivolved toAnkylomon and helped take him down and the two made up let's hope Ryuto never forgets this_

* * *

**011: Call of the Wild!**

"Something's controlling the Digimon we fought?!" Miyuki asked in horror as the Tamers learnt about this revelation from Yamaki.

"Unfortunately the biopsy of Glitch Garurumon's data have shown traces of a Program that unfortunately was made by Hypnos." Yamaki replied.

"What do you mean?" Takato asked.

"There was an agent I used to head the Digimon project from three years ago with his name was Kazuto Ikuto. Unlike me he saw potential in the Digimon and how we could use them to our advantage make everyone even the Government fall to our feet. I couldn't let that happen so I deleted his program worm shark and he was expelled from Hypnos…but…." Yamaki sighed trailing off.

"But?! But not's good what's but!?" Terriermon pestered.

"He should've had his memory erased, so how could this be happening now?" Yamaki replied.

"Maybe it's not him and it's someone else?" Takato suggested.

"Doubt it, I was the only one who knew about the program until today, listen I need you kids to be very alert and careful the last thing I want to do is send your remains to your parents this is especially true for the new kids." Yamaki replied.

Nick gulped Nekomon patted his arm as he and the others listened but as he did he was suddenly distracted by a fly he could feel himself float away and something else was taking the place of his mind his pupils turned to slits as his world became grey scale. Except for the fly he focused on it his mind racing.

"_Fight, rip, tear, destroy, kill, fight, fight, fight, fight." _

His claws went up reaching for the fly in a might slash he missed it and began searching around for it only to see a mass of red in his face suddenly as the colors came rushing back to him.

"Nekomon is everything okay?" Guilmon asked as his senses returned.

"Oh yeah!" Nekomon replied as he scratched the back of his head, "A fly was bugging me that's all I guess I'm a little tired too, it's been a busy few weeks a lot's happened ya know?" Nekomon asked.

"I can agree with that." Justin replied as he stood up. "Yamaki's told us all we need to know so lets head home."

"I'm with Justin I'm bushed." Kazu sighed stretching as the group began to file out.

Justin and Serpemon staying behind for Riley to escort them home, it was sort of the same with the other new tamers until their Digimon could get a bit stronger. As Nick and him walked home with Henry and his sister Suzie and her partner Lopmon Nekomon stared at the ground.

"_That wasn't just some random distraction what's going on?" _Nekomon asked himself.

"According to Yamaki this Worm shark program isn't fully complete yet but he doesn't know exactly how it's going to be utilized." Henry said to Nick.

"It looks like the Digimon we've fought in the past week were test subjects Black XVeemon went after Miyuki." Nick pointed out.

"The program looks like it can force Digimon to Digivolve as well but that hasn't been perfected Glitch Garurumon is supposed to be the result of a failed evolution of WereGarurumon into Metal Garurumon." Henry replied.

"Oh yeah I heard of that!" Nick gasped.

Nekomon was zoning out again he suddenly bolted up onto the top of the Lamp post and glared out seeing lights unsure of what to attack first he was growling.

"Nekomon!" Nick's voice called to him he blinked and looked down.

"Uhhh how'd I get up here?" Nekomon asked in shock.

"Ya climbed up that's how!" Terriermon shouted from below.

"Nekomon are you feeling alright?" Lopmon asked.

"Uhhh yeah, I don't know why I've been having these black outs…" Nekomon replied as he climbed down Nick picked him up and held him close.

"You don't think it's the Worm Shark do you?" Nick asked hugging him nervously, Nekomon could feel his heartbeat rise a little.

"I don't know bring him over tomorrow morning. There's no school tomorrow so you can bring him in early." Henry replied.

"Okay…" Nick replied nervously.

**DT DT DT**

The night was creeping over and Nick was in bed rolling over unable to get comfortable. "Nick?" Nekomon asked looking down from him from where he usually slept. "Can't sleep?"

"No." Nick sadly replied.

"Me neither….I'm nervous too, what are we gonna do if this programs got inside me or what if it's something else entirely, I kind of hope it's the virus." Nekomon admitted.

"What why?!" Nick asked shooting up.

"Well if it's the virus Henry might have a way to get it out of my data if not then we'll have no idea what to do." Nekomon replied.

"Oh." Nick replied laying back and sighing. "I just want you to be fine what'll happen if you…" he said unable to continue and rolled over.

Nekomon's ears drooped unsure of how to respond he curled up into a ball, Digimon weren't immortal and you yourself were gone when you were destroyed….that was drilled into him long ago….

**DT DT DT**

Soon the Sun rose and the two got up to get going over to Henry Nekomon tried to stare into the side of the bag he was being carried in but he suddenly felt claustrophobic he fought to keep his head in not even the air hole Nick left for him was sustaining him. He curled up.

"_What is wrong with me? I really hope it's all in my head….why is this happening?" _Nekomon fearfully thought.

"Nekomon we're-" Nick started but Nekomon gasped pushing his head into the fresh air and gasping. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine this weird behavior has got me frazzled the sooner Henry scans me the better." Nekomon replied.

"Yeah." Nick agreed as he knocked on the door. A woman opened it up. "Oh you're Henry's friend Nick right?"

"Yes hello Mrs. Wong." Nick politely replied as Nekomon hid back in the bag. "Is Henry here?"

"Yes he's been waiting for you he said to meet him in the computer room." She replied letting him in.

Nick nodded and rushed in putting the bag down and letting Nekomon crawl out of it and stretch his legs. "Whooo feels good to move around." He replied stretching.

"Come on the Computer room is this way." Nick replied. "Remember?" he asked as he went deeper into the room.

"Yeah I remember." Nekomon replied. "Well I remember coming out of it I woke up in there."

"Hey Henry!" Nick said as he opened the door.

"Hey you're here!" Henry replied turning from his Computer.

"So Nekomon you ready to be cut open and looked into?!" Terriermon jokingly asked.

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded.

"Funny…." Nekomon chuckled sarcastically folding his arms as he hopped up onto the cot Henry had set up some wires by he sat patiently as Nick and Henry stuck them on.

"You may feel a little bit tingly but just relax." Henry replied as he started typing on the computer nothing yet but eventually Nekomon started to feel something weird like something was going through him and scanning each bit of his data.

"Eeeuuggg!" Nekomon muttered his tail swishing he sighed trying to relax his tail swishing wildly but eventually it managed to lay down it was fluffy due to the sensation. Terriermon chuckled he shot the bunny a look before closing his eyes and meditating to relax.

"Anything?" Nick asked.

"I won't know for a few more minutes." Henry replied.

Nick sighed and sat trying not to look over Henry's shoulder or at Nekomon who was breathing in response to the tingle his tail began to swish again as he breathed he could smell the scent of a Terriermon he wanted to tear him apart for some reason. He sucked in a breath trying to remind himself that he and Terriermon were friends he was nervously clawing the cot.

"Uhhh Nekomon?" Terriermon asked.

"Don't…talk…to me…." He growled.

Terriermon huffed, "Rude much?"

At this point Henry was where he could look at the data and see if there was anything abnormal he checked for any abnormal programs or viruses that took about fifteen minutes which Nekomon found agonizing he was hating to sit still he was hating being here he wanted to fight. No he never wanted to fight was this desire coming back in full swing.

Nekomon reached out to try and rub Nekomon's back but a grunt of protest made the young tamer back away. Suddenly….

"Nick….has Nekomon fought at all since you got him?" Henry asked.

"No…he said he never wanted to fight again." Nick replied. "Why?"

"Well…."

The connection was suddenly lost they gasped and saw that the wires had been cut through Nekomon was snarling and hissing at them on all fours his eyes now slits.

"Nekomon?" he asked.

"Nick don't!" Henry called out.

"What's wrong it's me Nick!" he replied holding out his arm however Henry grabbed him pulling him back as Nekomon swiped at his Tamer, "What's going on with you!?"

"Nick I don't think he can hear you!" Henry quickly told him.

Suddenly Nekomon ran forward leaping over Terriermon surprising him as he broke through the window the group looking on in shock. "Don't we have doors?!" Terriermon asked.

"He doesn't care!" Henry stated as they rushed out the door trying to find him Henry trying to call Takato. "Where are you pick up!" he growled.

"Did you get a hold of him!?" Nick asked.

"No!" Henry growled. "I think we're on our own!"

"Henry I sense a Digimon wanna bet that's where he's going?!" Terriermon asked.

"Yes! Good idea!" Henry said happily in response.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Nekomon was starting to go wild from not battling so much that's why he's been having black outs!" Henry quickly explained.

Nick gasped and ran as fast as he could. "NEKOOOMOOON!" he cried loudly as he and Henry ran towards the large fog like Digital field.

**DT DT DT**

"Metal Cannon!" Dorugamon shouted, as he tried to blast the Digimon that was facing him and Growlmon down, "Nothing!"

Standing before them was a large dinosaur like Digimon it looked like a cross between Rhino and a Triceratops with black armor a white body brown eyes narrowed in a glare and a couple rows of large flat teeth with a large horn.

"_**Slamming attack!" **_Monochromon roared rushing at Growlmon who managed to grab him by the horn and block him just in time. The two struggled to push the other back. Growlmon grunted as he tried for force Monochromon to back up but before he could a blur of brown out of the corner of his eye suddenly appeared and slashed Monochromon in the eye making him wince and thrash knocking Growlmon away but he wasn't hurt instead he stood up and watched Monochromon yell in pain over his cut eye. "What hit him!?" Dorugamon asked.

Growlmon shrugged but flying back down on all fours and snarling was Nekomon.

"It's Nekomon!" Takato cried.

"What are you doing don't just stand there run!" Miyuki cried out.

Nekomon didn't listen instead he jumped at the Monochromon which noticed his presence and put two and two together. "_**Wild Striker!" **_he shouted his claws glowing as he hacked and slashed against the beasts armor and so far doing nothing.

"What's going on with Nekomon I didn't think he'd like to fight?" Takato asked.

"Not only that he's far from stupid. And attacking a Monochromon directly when you've pissed it off expecting to magically cut through the armor as a rookie is very stupid!" Dorugamon added.

"So what's wrong with him?" Growlmon asked.

"_**Volcanic blast!" **_Monochromon shouted launching the attack. Nekomon jumped cleanly over the attack but Monochromon whipped his tail around and hit Nekomon directly and sent him flying into the wall.

"Nekomon!" Dorugamon shouted as he rushed over to Nekomon. "Hey say something!" Nekomon got up shaking the cobwebs out of his head before acknowledging the Dragon and hissing at him claws out he started attacking Dorugamon.

"OW!" Dorugamon shouted giving his head a good shake and throwing him off but he landed expertly on his feet.

"RAAAUUUOOOWWW!" Nekomon snarled as he flew at Nekomon.

Dorugamon flew up, dodging the attack but he quickly started climbing after him. "Dorugamon it's me don't make me hurt you!" Dorugamon shouted.

"RAAAWOOOWWW!" Nekomon roared as he turned to see Growlmon and dove towards him.

"Growlmon look out!" Takato shouted.

"Whooaaaaa!" Growlmon shouted jumping away almost crashing into Monochromon. "Uh oh!" he cried as the Ramming Digimon knocked him over.

"_**Volcanic Blast**_**!" **Monochromon roared ready to burn his opponent.

"_**Pyro blaster!"**_ Growlmon roared blocking the attack embers flew everywhere as the attacks collided.

"_**Strike Combat!" **_Nekomon roared as he attacked Growlmon making him lose concentration.

"_**Metal Canon!" **_Dorugamon roared canceling out the rest of the attacks and swiping Nekomon away so keep Growlmon from taking any more Damage.

"Way to go Dorugamon!" Miyuki cried happily.

Monochromon growled and roared there was a rumbling. "That's not good…." Takato muttered suddenly three more Monochromon appeared.

"Oh great like we weren't having problems already!" Dorugamon groaned.

"_**Gargo Laser!" **_Shouted a voice they turned to see Gargomon rushing in pelting the Monochromon making them back up a bit.

"NEKOMON!" Nick called.

"RRRGGG!" Nekomon snarled as soon as the boy approached him he backed away teeth barred hissing the hair on his back and tail rising and fluffing up.

"Nekomon it's me Nick don't you recognize me?" Nick asked sadly.

"RAAHAHHH!" he snarled roaring.

"Move!" Miyuki cried pushing him out of the way. Nekomon saw the Monochromon and went on the attack right at the one he had scratched the eyes of. It turned and glared at him.

"_**Strike Combat!" **_Nekomon roared.

"_**Volcanic Blast!" **_the Monochromon shouted unleashing the fire which completely engulfed him making him scream in pain as it blasted him against the wall he laid there burned.

"No Nekomon!" Nick cried. He raced towards it ignoring the other's protest. "I'm coming hang on Nekomon!"

Monochromon wasn't about to let him help he started charging towards Nick knocking him over as he rumbled past the boy who got up and watched as it tore towards Nekomon. "NOOOO NEKOMOOOOOOONNN!" he screamed his Digivice glowing brightly.

"Nekomon Digivolve too…." He called as his skin and training bands tore off his paws it then peeled off the side of his face going across the whole thing then it tore off the skin of his legs and his pants and tail revealing the small wild cat Digimon being encased in a green egg with bright brown writing large paws were covered one by one as claws poked out. Then his body and tail and finally his head as the egg exploded.

"Feralmon!"

Where Nekomon had been laying was a large cat Digimon on four legs. It was a lighter shade of brown with Black stripes covering its body. It had four large claws on each foot. Running down the back of it's neck was a Mohawk of dark red hair. It had two large thick tiger tails with a tuft of Red hair on them. It's muzzle was about as long as a Tigers but more square with a pair of large canines his eyes were a deeper shade of green but had small slits in them.

"He Digivolved…." Nick muttered in shock.

Takato instantly pulled out his Digivice to scan the new Digimon standing where Nekomon once was. "Feralmon: Beast Digimon, Vaccine Champion level. Part of the Nature spirits family. Uh oh it says they're incredibly dangerous and extremely wild! Specials attacks are claw crusher and Blaze Fang!"

The Monochromon wasn't impressed the leader roared and rushed at Nekomon knocking him back. The cat took that as a challenge because he let out a mighty roar and rushed at the leader knocking him over before jumping up and spinning above it as it tried to move back onto its legs. Feralmon spun faster and faster white fire rushing around him as he slammed into it's gut.

"**Blaze Fang!" **He shouted rushing right in the center of the Monochromon's gut it roared in pain instantly the Digimon exploded into data and then Feralmon instantly downloaded the data looking very satisfied.

Nick stared in Horror as Feralmon snarled once he was done rushing with claws out. "_**Claw Crusher**_!" he shouted slashing at their necks killing some of them instantly the rest ran off into the city. The group however remained watching in horror as a twisted smile came from the beast's muzzle like he had been given food after being denied for so long. Once it was done however he snarled and looked at the three Champion Digimon remaining.

"Uhhhh Nice Kitty good kitty…." Gargomon muttered fearfully as it stalked towards them before pouncing on him in a flash. "BAD KITTY!" Gargomon screamed hitting him with a Bunny Pummel to save himself but Feralmon only back-flipped on his feet.

"Gargomon are you okay?" Growlmon asked.

"Yeah…." Gargomon replied.

Feralmon rushed again this time at Dorugamon who he grappled with. "Oh no!" Miyuki cried watching as the two bit each other. "What can I do…I don't want to hurt Nekomon!"

"That's not Nekomon anymore…" Henry replied.

"Miyuki you have to fight!" Takato cried. "If you don't he could destroy Dorugamon!"

Dorugamon managed to kick him off and glare him down. "Miyuki they're right it's either him or us now! Nekomon's gone…."

Miyuki fighting back tears nodded and pulled out a Power Card before she could swipe it however Nick ran forward. "_I don't believe any of it he's not gone he's not!" _Nick thought to himself as he stood between them. '

"What are you doing you idiot get out of there!" Dorugamon shouted but Nick didn't listen he just stared right at Feralmon.

"Nekomon it's me Nick concentrate on my voice I know you're in there you have to calm down please if you can't control yourself we'll have to destroy you please!" Nick cried. Curious Feralmon trudged slowly forward towards the boy he didn't move crying he just stared directly into his face. "You'd never hurt me. I know you can control your new form…please….you're my best friend…._sniff_…." At this point Feralmon was breathing on him. He stared at the boy for a few minutes before raising his paw to cut him to ribbons.

"NICK!" Miyuki shouted trying to rush to him as Takato held her back Henry however took off Dorugamon Growlmon and Gargomon rushing forward hoping to save him however Feralmon suddenly stopped looking at Nick for a moment the pupils shuffled between slits and circles but they stayed on Circles for just a moment.

"Ni…..Ni…..Ni…ck….." Feralmon muttered before tears welled up in his eyes with a roar he unleashed a shock wave that knocked everyone back during the attack Feralmon rushed off disappearing into the night.

"NO COME BACK NEEEEKKOOOOOMOOOOOOOOONNN!" Nick cried tears pouring from his face.

**DT DT DT**

The group began to search everywhere for Nekomon. There was an extreme caution that right now he was so wild and Dangerous he couldn't be reasoned with. They might have to destroy him. Nick couldn't handle that idea so he started his own search. Henry told him that their D-powers had the Unique ability to track a Tamer's Digimon who it tracked depended on which one you were using.

"I hope this works…" Nick muttered. He tapped the buttons to his surprise a small dial popped up similar to the one the others used to scan Digimon. It was different from the one that Henry showed him this one had eight needles one for each direction even directions like South East and South west. Nick sighed as he held it out. "Please….please….let me find him…."

_**Flashback…..**_

_Nick was walking down the street he saw a couple of his former friends. Smiling hoping to try and patch things up he ran up to them. "Hey Guys…do you want to play Digimon?" he asked holding up his deck. "I managed to finally build an Elemental Deck and-" _

"_Why would we want to play with a liar like you? You'd just cheat." Said the other boy. _

"_No I wouldn't!" Nick defended._

"_After those stories you were telling about the fire why should, we believe you! Nobody liked being in that situation and yet like some sicko you're trying to make it out like you were there!" Snapped the second boy._

_Nick sighed hanging his head. "I know…I know….but I just want to-" _

"_What move on like this never happened?" Asked first boy, "you can't and that's something you have to live with. Let's go," and with that hey left leaving Nick alone._

_Nick thought back to the day he was sick the same day his school was one fire. He wished he wasn't he couldn't help this bizarre feeling of being left out it wouldn't leave him alone. He had started telling stories to other kids at the school they were at while his was being repaired that he was there too. This upset his entire school. And his father who had lost his leg in a father after that no one wanted anything to do with him anymore._

_He walked for a bit on his way home making his usual short cut in the park before sitting down to stare at his cards he could feel tears well up in his eyes so he put them away. However he dropped one and picked it up but he suddenly saw a light above him he quickly placed the card back and reached for the light as soon as his hand got towards it however a light shot up from the star and hit the sky just as it rested as a strange looking device in his hand. _

"_Is this a Digivice? Or a D-tector….it doesn't look like any Digivice from the show…." Nick muttered to himself._

"_Hurry Nekomon he's gaining on us!"__Shouted a new voice Nick turned his head to the sky there was a wavy grid in it and running in a large desert with large beams roaming around was a cat like Digimon With jeans and trainers and a few orange stripes. And beside him was a small blue Husky like Digimon with Boxing glove hands and a red headband with the ties trailing behind him as they ran. _

"_Nekomon and Gaomon…." Nick muttered._

_Sadly before they could get to the cliff they were heading for a large blur of brown landed in front of them revealing a large brown Digimon with black torn jeans barely visible under a large gut on top of his head was a thin bunch of scraggly hair and a large noise. "Where do you twerps think you're going?! No one leaves my Arena." _

"_We're the first Trollmon so leave!" Nekomon growled._

"_Heh poor choice for last words….__**Tectonic Fist!" **__He shouted slamming it into the ground and knocking them into a nearby wall doing massive damage. _

"_He's an Ultimate…" Nick muttered looking at his card the one he had dropped was in fact the card matching the Digimon. "He'll crush them…" Nick stated in horror and watched as the two fought desperately Nekomon trying to go for the eyes only for him to head butt the poor rookie down._

"_You Gnats are annoying me __**Tectonic fist!" **__He shouted thrusting both arms forward this time hitting both of them and sending them deep into Rocks. They fell to the ground. _

"_Nekomon…..run as soon I attack…" Gaomon muttered. _

"_No….We have to escape…together…." Nekomon muttered as Trollmon trudged forward with a sadistic smile on his face._

"_That's not happening…." Gaomon stated standing up. "Live…."_

"_You want some more eh pipsqueak?" Trollmon scoffed._

"_Live for both of us!" Gaomon muttered. He glared up at Trollmon as Nekomon standing up finally stared in horror. _

"_NO GAOMON!" he shouted._

"_RAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Gaomon shouted rushing forward however Trollmon merely flattened out his fist showing a row of yellow sickly but very sharp nails that he used to impale Gaomon making him die instantly. Nekomon stared in horror as Gaomon's head fell back his eyes clouded but looking right at him._

"_Gao…Gao…mon…" Nekomon muttered in sheer shock._

_Nick stared in horror a hand over his mouth eyes widened. He felt so numb he wanted to throw up but he couldn't. He could only watch Nekomon's ears flatten against his head as he tried not to bawl then and there he glared hatefully at Trollmon._

"_**WILD STRIKER!" **__He shrieked claws out this time he managed to get at his eyes blinding him but hitting him back. Nekomon however landed on his feet and went for another blow._

"_NO LISTEN TO GAOMON RUN NEKOMON. DON'T TRY TO FIGHT HIM!" Nick cried as the two fought; Trollmon, trying to get Nekomon off his face. _

_When he did he threw the small Digimon into the ground then slammed into both fists into the ground. __**"Volcanic fissure!" **__he shouted striking Nekomon so hard he shrieked in pain. Nick covered his ears but couldn't take his eyes off the poor thing as it flew through the air and hit the ground barely alive with tears flowing freely from his eyes._

"_No….please….please…leave him alone…" Nick begged to no one that could hear as Trollmon lifted his foot to crush Nekomon. "Please….please…..PLEASE SOMEONE HEELLLP NEKOMOOOONNN!" he screamed to the heavens and as if waiting for him to say so the Digivice flew from his hands and shone brightly piercing through the grid and surrounding Nekomon he began to fade through the ground where the light surrounded him._

"_WHAT?!" Trollmon shouted reaching for him but it was too late Nekomon was falling through the sky. _

"_NEKOMON!" Nick cried out and rushed to him catching him in his arms and holding him protectively as he looked at the Grid. The last of the Digital world he saw was Trollmon snarling at him as the picture faded._

_He sighed in relief but felt something watery in his arms he gasped when he saw that Nekomon's data was breaking apart and trying to stay together. He ran as fast as he could east from his usual path. Eventually exhausted he found the door he was looking for and started banging as loud as he could._

"_HELLLP PLEASE I NEED HELP IS ANYONE THERE!" Nick cried._

_The door opened to reveal a tall boy with blue hair looking very surprised as soon as he saw the two. "I….I didn't know where else to go!" Nick begged tears streaming down his face. "Please Nekomon is dying!" _

_The boy didn't say anything he motioned Nick inside and took the little Digimon into a room. After calling his father and finding out that the Wongs were acquainted with his mother he sat staring at clock. It had been an hour since he called and nothing. _

_He couldn't take it anymore he snuck into the room. He could see the boy Henry typing furiously at a computer as Nekomon hooked up to some wires laid on the ground he looked much better than he first did when Nick had caught him. But he still looked like a troll had beaten him to a pulp._

_Nick moved in closer as Henry typed he moved out his hand to touch Nekomon. But as soon as he did Nekomon's eyes snapped open and slashed him. Nick screamed holding his arm and moved back._

"_WHERE AM I!?" Nekomon growled. He focused on Nick and at this point gotten Henry's attention as he ripped off the wires. "YOU, YOU BROUGHT ME HERE DIDN'T YOU!? WANTTO MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE NOW IS THAT IT!?" _

"_No that's not it at all!" Nick tried to explain but the angry Digimon cut him off._

"_YOU'RE LYING!" he snarled jumping at him. Nick covered his eyes and shielded his face ready for his claws to tear him apart. But all he heard as a yell from an older male and a few grunts when he opened his eyes Henry was using one arm to pin both of Nekomon's arms behind him and the other to pin his head to the ground._

"_LISTEN! That kid was only trying to help you! You're not in the Digital world any more look around!" Henry shouted. At this Nekomon did. Henry Gently let him up as he looked around the room._

"_Where am I?" Nekomon asked._

"_The Human world…I saved you from Trollmon." Nick quietly explained._

"_But not Gaomon…Why?! Was he not good enough!?" Nekomon snarled._

"_No I couldn't I didn't think…It didn't happened till after he died it was the Digivice that brought you here!" Nick stated holding it out for him to see. "All I did was yell for you to get help. Other than that I had nothing to do with it!" _

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU YELL BEFORE HE DIED?! YOU COULD'VE SAVED US BOTH! BUT YOU DIDN'T WHY!? WHY, DIDN'T YOU SAVE GAOMON!?" Nekomon shrieked glaring at Nick like he had killed Gaomon._

"_I DON'T KNOW!" Nick screamed before bursting into tears exhausted Nekomon fell to his knees crying as well._

"_My…friend…Gaomon….why….why did you do that….why couldn't we both be saved…Why did you have to die?! It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!" he cried banging the floor with his fists._

_Henry could only look on as the two cried and cried._

**DT DT DT**

"I bet you Nekomon could take on Renamon and put up a good fight if he wanted." Henry replied having thought back to that night as well as he, Takato and Rika searched for Feralmon with their Digimon having Digivolved as a precaution. "But he was so weak at the time I doubt I'd be able to pin him down like I did back then…"

"Is there anything we can do to snap him out of this?" Rika asked. "If we destroy him Nick will be heartbroken."

"It's very easy for a Digimon that's gone wild to be too far gone very quickly. Our odds for bringing him back aren't good…"

"We can't think like that just yet! Nick was able to get through to him!" Growlmon pleaded.

"But that was hours ago…" Gargomon muttered sadly.

"I really hope we don't have to destroy him." Takato said his tone indicating agreement.

**DT DT DT**

Nick was following the south east needle that was pulsing Green as his D-Power beeped and whirled. He whipped down the hall as fast as he could but he stopped. The dial seemed to turn into a star indicating that he was in the area. Nick could feel his presence and looked around sure enough Feralmon was pacing staring at a convenience store but the doors seemed to confuse him opening and shutting in a way that seemed alien to his wild mind. "He'll be after his favorite thing in the world…" Nick muttered.

He quickly ran inside and bought as much slice ham as he could. He then laid it out on the ground after telling the store clerk to shut the door and lock everyone inside for a bit until he could lead his dog away.

As soon as he got out of the store he heard something come up behind him he turned and gasped Feralmon was staring at him. "That's ham…" he muttered swallowing his fear. "Come on you want it follow me!" he shouted rushing away. He ran as fast as he could trying to out run the beast the fact he was able too was a miracle as he tossed the meet into the ground and jumped out of the way as Feralmon pounced on it.

Nick stood up and stared as Feralmon circled around it and sat down. He then took his paw and placed it in the pile it all got stuck on his claws he then pulled his head back and moved his paw a little allowing the meet to fall into his mouth. "Exactly how Nekomon used to eat it. You are one in the same." He said coming up to Feralmon just as he had finished. The large cat snarled at him. "I know you're in there Nekomon please come back to us!" he muttered tearing up.

Feralmon snarled rushing up to attack him but Nick managed to hug his face as tightly as he could Feralmon growled thrashing Nick wouldn't let go as he was flung around by the Champion level Digimon trying to get his head free.

Takato's group managed to find them and gasped in shock as Nick was desperately hanging on to Feralmon's neck he growled trying to shake the boy off him. Rika screamed as Feralmon tried to ram him off.

Fortunately Kyubimon managed ram Feralmon knocking him on his side. "Nick get off him!" Kyubimon shouted.

"NO! I have to get through to him he's my partner! HE NEEDS ME!" Nick cried. "I won't let you destroy him! Nekomon it's me please remember. Remember who you are!" he cried his Digivice shining.

As it did the pupil in Feralmon's visible eye suddenly got larger. "Nick…." He muttered closing his eyes and finally De-digivolved.

"Nekomon…" Nick sighed in relief when he saw he was now holding him. Nekomon looked up at him with shame in his eyes before bursting into tears and wrapping his arms around Nick's neck and began to blubber apologies.

"Nekomon are you okay?" Miyuki asked as she with Justin and Ryuto with their Champion level Digimon showed up.

"No….I attacked everyone….I was out of control….I'm sorry…." Nekomon sobbed.

"We're not mad Nekomon don't cry…" Growlmon muttered sadly.

"What even happened to him?" Justin asked.

"If I had to guess, he went wild. Fighting is a Digimon's life but his species need it like an outlet or they'll go completely insane from the lack of it." Balisimon explained.

"Then it shouldn't happen again now right he fought off a bunch of Monochromon!" Nick said hopefully.

"Maybe…." Ankylomon muttered in response. Nekomon didn't say anything he just hid his face in Nick's shoulder.

"It's okay Nekomon…." Nick muttered rubbing his back sensing his fear.

**DT DT DT**

"_Okay so the story is I saw you fall and cut your arm badly in the park took you home and got you patched up since I recognized you as Mizuki's Oldest son." Henry replied._

"_Right." Nick replied glancing at Nekomon._

"_He'll need to rest for a few weeks. But he'll recover." Henry told Nick sensing his worry. _

"_What do we do after that?" Nick asked looking at the bandaged Nekomon on the couch asleep. _

"_Not sure…" Henry replied the last thing he expected where Digimon to start coming back to the Human world._

"_Anyway thanks, keep me posted." Nick replied as he went to leave._

"_Hold on." Henry told him making him stop. "I think Nekomon should go with you." _

"_Why me weren't you a Tamer three years ago?" Nick asked._

"_Yeah, but I have my Digimon already despite use being apart and you have that D-Power and you said it brought Nekomon to this world right?" _

"_Yeah…wait are you saying we're partners?!" Nick asked surprised._

"_Yeah, And you two need to take care of each other…." Henry instructed._

Those were the words that run through Nick's mind as he laid Nekomon down in his bed rubbing his back.

* * *

_**Shoutmon: **__Talk about a wild side I hope Nekomon can figure out how to Tame it find out in the Next Digimon TG2!_

* * *

_**Very important announcement for anyone reading this who has already Read Shadow Revolution and or Reading YX please refer to my Profile with the Date of 12.8.2016**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	12. Taming the Beast within

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

**Shoutmon: **_Nekomon hadn't battled in so long he went completely beszerk things didn't get better when he ran away and found a herd of Monochromon to try and take out. They got worse when he digivolved into Feralmon and went loose in the city. Fortunately Nick was able to snap him out of it. But Nekomon doesn't trust himself anymore_

* * *

**012: Taming the beast within!**

Nekomon was laying in his bed staring at the room sighing in sorrow. Thinking about how disastrous it was when he Digivolved, just how dangerous and wild he was. He actually thought about killing Nate. Thinking back to it made him groan in shame and dig his head into the pillow.

"Nekomon?" Nate asked coming into the room. He hadn't gone anywhere with Nate all week.

"What?" Nekomon asked.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked.

"No idea…" Nekomon sighed his tail curling up more.

"Nekomon…." Nick muttered.

"I can't Digivolve not knowing that I'll have no control over myself…" Nekomon sighed.

"I bet you could if you tried!" Nick cried. "Nekomon you were able to stop yourself from hurting me-"

"WE WON'T GET LUCKY NEXT TIME!" Nekomon cried out angrily.

"But…" Nick started.

"I don't want to talk about it." Nekomon sighed.

Nick sighed and left the room to go to school once again. Once he got there he saw Miyuki and Justin and rushed up to them. "Guys!" he called.

"I need someone to talk to." He sighed.

"I kind of figured." Justin sighed.

The three sat and talked in the school field later that day for lunch as they ate they talked about Nekomon. "Do you really believe he'll be okay the next time he digivolves?" Justin asked.

"Not right away but I know he can control it. He just has to believe he manage to stop himself!" Nick assured.

"You told us that over and over." Miyuki pointed out.

"I know….I just; wish he had more faith in himself." Nick replied. "I know he's not a bad Digimon."

"So do we Nick," Justin replied. "But none of this is like the show."

"Yeah none of the Digimon had any trouble Digivolving even when it was their first time. Unless you count Angemon but…that's not the same thing as what happened with Nekomon." Miyuki replied.

"I do find it weird that Dorumon and I were able to control our Digivolutions right away though. Yet Nekomon was not." Serpemon stated.

"It might have to do with the fact he hadn't fought for so long. Digimon need to fight, if we don't we go stir crazy. Obviously Nekomon pushed his high tolerance level for not fighting or something." Dorumon suggested.

"That's true." Serpemon replied.

"Henry told me Terriermon couldn't control himself either when he first Digivolved." Nick replied. "So it's not just him. But he thinks he's gonna hurt everyone now."

"Because he would have in the state he was in before. I'm sorry but there's no getting around that." Ryuto said coming up to them.

"Ryuto!" they shouted as he came over with Armadillomon.

"Hey you guys!" Armadillomon stated.

"Hey how's it going? I heard Yoshi should be getting out of the hospital soon?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah, it was only a slight fracture it's been about three weeks. He's beginning physical therapy today." Ryuto replied. "But that's not the only reason I came here." He said.

"Nick Renamon suggested that Nekomon go do a little mind training with Renamon and Lopmon. They think meditating might help prepare him for the next time he goes champion." Ryuto replied.

"That could work if his minds a bit stronger it might be able to deal with that instinct better." Nick replied.

"And as for the rest of us those Monochromon are still out there. But right now they're away from the city where they're not bothering anyone." Ryuto stated.

"But how long till they come back? And what if this mysterious controller takes control of them?" Justin deduced.

"Exactly," Armadillomon replied.

"Then we should get going." Miyuki stated. "Except for Nekomon and Nick; they need to get Feralmon under control."

"Right," The two replied.

"We'll join you guys as soon as we can." Nick added as they headed off to the address Justin gave them.

**DT DT DT**

Nick was impressed with the Neighborhood when he and Nekomon finally made their way too it. They gazed in awe at the nicely furbished houses that surrounded the area, in Nick's case a little too in awe.

"Hey!" Nekomon called from within the large bag. "We're supposed to be going to Rika's not gawking at her neighborhood. That and I don't want to puke while you're spinning around!"

"Sorry." Nick replied as he started making his way towards the house.

"I haven't meditated in forever; no that's not true. I tried back when Henry was scanning me. I'm out of practice…with a lot of things." Nekomon sighed.

"Then why'd you stop?" Nick asked.

"I had, had enough of fighting. It was all I ever did when…never mind…" He sighed. His ears drooped as they faced Rika's door.

"We're here…." Nick breathed as he knocked on the door. It opened revealing an older woman with grey hair and lighter highlights. Similar to Rika's in a bun and a casual sun dress.

"Oh hello, you must be Nick and Nekomon," said the woman.

"You know about me?" Nekomon asked.

"Yes I do." The lady replied. "Rika told me." The two looked at each other and shrugged as the lady opened the door. "Come on in Rika's in the living room." She said.

"Thank you ma'am," Nick replied bowing. He gave a look to Nekomon who yelped and bowed as well.

She smiled and showed them to the living room. Inside they saw Rika catching up on some studying. She heard them and looked over. "Hey you're here." She replied.

"Yeah, your mom let us in." Nick replied.

"My mom?" Rika replied. "She's at- Oh that was actually my grandmother." Rika explained.

"GRANDMOTHER?!" The two yelped, surprised by how young she was. Rika ignored them and lead them to the back door.

"Renamon's outside waiting for you Nekomon." She said opening the door.

"Alright," Nekomon muttered heading out. The garden was large and well kept. Nekomon looked around but a presence suddenly appeared behind him he jumped. Turning quickly he saw Renamon. "You scared me!"

"Sorry are you ready?" She asked.

"It's been a while since I meditated. But yes I am to relearn at least. Where's Lopmon?" Nekomon asked.

"Right here." She replied from behind him. Nekomon jumped a little in surprise.

"Geeze I wonder what would happen if you actively tried to scare people." Nekomon sighed putting his paw over his heart.

"You saw that already." Renamon smugly replied referring back to when they rescued Justin from his guardian. Now in custody, Nekomon thought back to this and nodded. He then sat down and tried to meditate as did Renamon and Lopmon.

Nekomon found many things distracted him breaking his concentration easy. "This is harder to relearn then I thought it would be." He muttered.

"The key is to relax and block them out." Renamon instructed.

"Right…_Just like Gaomon said. Then again it was easy to learn in a cell in night where we wouldn't be caught…" _Nekomon focused on his own Heartbeat trying to drown out the streets. The Sounds of cars and people could be heard for miles especially since his hearing was better than a humans and even some Digimon.

He suddenly found himself dropping down. He opened his eyes to find himself in a strange area. It felt familiar. It felt like him but it didn't feel safe. He gulped and looked around. The area was clouded and foggy. He suddenly heard growling from right behind him. He gasped instantly feeling something breathing near him. It was much bigger than him. He stopped himself from screaming and looked back. But the beast quickly started moving. It circled around and Nekomon quickly saw what it was.

"Feralmon…" He muttered worriedly. The champion glared at him and took a step but Nekomon stood his ground. "This is my mind! I'm supposed to be controlling you!" he said.

With an angry snarl Feralmon rushed at him claws and teeth barred he roared intent on tearing the small rookie apart. He screamed and fell back. He suddenly found himself staring at the sky panting.

"Nekomon!" Lopmon cried as he and Renamon looked over at him. He sighed and sat up.

"I'm alright." He replied. "But I saw him Feralmon he's in there. And I think he wants out…" he replied ears drooping.

"You have to take control. You two are just as much each other as you are yourselves." Renamon replied.

Nekomon sighed and nodded. "What can I do?"

"You'll have to conquer him."Lopmon replied.

Nekomon sighed and tried to meditate again. "_Really hope I don't die in my own mind._" He thought to himself.

The Kids watched their Digimon in a bit of awe. It didn't take Renamon and Serpemon as long as Nekomon to return to that meditative state.

**DT DT DT**

Miyuki sighed wanting to sit down she had been hiking for hours. They were able to get a bus and get out to the city outskirts. But so far since starting their search they were unable to find any of the Monochromon that had escaped. "They're giant Rhino dinosaur things! How are they so hard to find!?" she groaned.

"You'd be surprised." Dorumon retorted.

"This forest is thick enough to cloak them." Serpemon noted from a tree near Justin. "It's ideal for them." As he said it was true. The forest had many thick large trees they were spread apart enough for even the Monochromon to walk through but thick enough that from a distance they couldn't be seen.

"What do they eat they've gotta be hungry by now." Yoshi said as he held onto a stick to help with balance.

"Grass and rocks," Horrormon said hanging upside down. "So maybe they're actually in the clearing." He suggested. "Is there a clearing around here?"

"Supposedly it's-" Ryuto started only for Horrormon to cut him off.

"Great I'll go find it!" He stated shooting up through the trees scaring a couple of birds and breaking a few branches.

"He's not subtle is he?" Serpemon asked.

"Not in the slightest." Armadillomon sighed.

Horrormon burst through the trees and looked around he saw a place where the trees just suddenly seemed to stopped, he grinned madly and flew down. "I found it!" he stated before flying off and making the others rush after him. Yoshi had dropped the stick and took off full speed.

"Yoshi!" Ryuto called.

"I'm fine!" he called to his brother from ahead. The four kids rushed forward the trees quickly rushing past them. Eventually light came bursting through and the stopped quickly.

"We found them!" Miyuki cried.

"It's about time!" Dorumon muttered as they watched.

"So what do we do know?" Yoshi asked.

"Call the others they'll direct us from there." Justin replied as he dialed in the number. As that happened however something was happening with the sky. Lighting suddenly struck all the Monochromon and they suddenly stood into position.

"What's happening?" Miyuki asked as he phone started buzzing. She picked it up.

"_We're detecting a program being run in your area are you alright?" _Yamaki asked.

"We're fine but the Monochromon they're AHHH!" Miyuki screamed along with the others as the Monochromon rushed forward they managed to get out of the way as they plowed along back towards the city.

"_Miyuki is everything alright!? Miyuki come in!" _Yamaki called.

"We're alright but the Monochromon are just charging off back to the city and we don't know why. They look like they're ready to mow down everything in their path!" Miyuki stated.

"They're breaking all the trees!" Horrormon shouted as trees snapped from the rushing dinosaur Digimon falling to the side as they made their way back to the city.

"What do we do?" Miyuki asked Yamaki.

"_Get back to the city I'll call the others!" _Yamaki instructed.

**DT DT DT**

"I'm not afraid of you! This is my mind, and you're supposed to be me and do what I want!" Nekomon growled.

Feralmon roared in his face barring his teeth with a mighty swipe of his paw Nekomon was sent flying across the room he hit the ground and groaned getting up. "Uhnnng well that could've been worse."

"_**Claw crusher!" **_Feralmon shouted jumping down at him his left paw out and glowing with extended claws. Nekomon jumped away.

"You wanna fight fine! _**Strike combat!" **_he shouted landing a bunch of combos on Feralmon's head it growled backing away from the flurry of attacks.

Feralmon rushed at him roaring loudly Nekomon however jumped away before he could land another attack.

Feralmon snarled again rushing after his rookie form. "_**Strike combat!" **_Nekomon shouted getting him in the face. He growled moving away. Nekomon however quickly rolled under his legs to trip him up he fell over and watched as his prey escaped towards the end of the arena.

Angered Feralmon jumped into the air over his small Rookie form and spun quickly. "_**Blaze Fang!" **_He shouted dropping himself down on Nekomon who managed to dodge as he did he turned back to see Feralmon recoil a bit from the move.

"I wonder…" Nekomon muttered to himself. "Hey ugly!" he shouted to Feralmon.

The large cat turned on him and snarled loudly. "Bet you can't hit me with that move ever!" he said making a face. Goaded Feralmon roared jumping high into the sky and charging up the attack as he was ready to rush down at him Nekomon smirked. "You call that a fire ball? I've seen embers hotter than that!" Nekomon mocked. "Give me some real fire!"

Roaring the large tiger spun faster and faster roaring loudly until an intense white fire it snarled and rushed forward Nekomon waited staring trying not to move. "_Gotta keep calm, gotta keep calm…just a little more..NOW_!" Nekomon quickly dove away from the attack. As he predicted the impact of hitting the ground made him recoil and stop moving just long enough for Nekomon to get right in his face.

"_**Wild striker!" **_He shouted slashing Feralmon in the eyes. It howled in pain standing up on it's hind legs. Using this opportunity Nekomon rushed forward head-butting it in the chest with a large cough and groan Feralmon was flipped onto it's back. It roared at the impact and groaned. Panting it turned to its side and pulled itself to his feet.

Nekomon was panting just as hard. _"Nekomon….Nekomon…NEKOMON!" _

"Huh?" he asked looking around.

"Nekomon!" Nick's voice broke through.

"What's going on?!" Nekomon yelped.

"It's the Monochromon we have to stop them before they reach the city." Rika explained.

Nekomon gasped. "I'm ready let's do, it. But I have no idea if I can control myself the next time I Digivolve."

"We don't have time to figure that out." Rika said as they ran off.

When he got outside Nick saw a van waiting for them. He climbed in with the others and it drove off.

"They're coming in from the North Shinjuku area." The driver called back to them as he made his way up north. "Lopmon Suzie will meet you there," He added.

"Understood," Lopmon replied but suddenly the truck was hit forcing it to stop. They looked outside to see a large Ram looking Digimon glaring at them. With Large golden horns and and a metal plate on it's head silver with a red gem and gold highlights. Similar to the collar around it's neck. It also had clasps around it's ankles.

"What Digimon is that?" Nick asked.

Rika pulled out her D-Power and scanned it. "Oryxmon, Free type Armor Digimon: Part of the Nature Spirits. Special attacks are Milky erode and Mystic Bell."

Oryxmon let out a cry and rammed the car again. "What are you doing!?" Nekomon shouted. "We've got somewhere we need to be!"

"_**Mystic Bell!" **_He roared jumping up and down the sound wave from the bells on his ankles and neck made a powerful sound wave that hit everyone. It felt like a knife was stabbing their brain as it surged out. Nekomon groaned as he covered his ears. When the attack ended Oryxmon was ready to attack again but Nekomon countered.

_**Wild Striker!" **_He shouted clawing the Goat Digimon in the side it let out a cry as he bucked and bucked eventually flinging Nekomon from his back. He landed on his feet.

"He's trying to stop us from getting to where we need to go…" Nick growled then it came to him. "Rika Lopmon, Renamon go on ahead we'll hold him off."

"Alright good luck," Rika said as he jumped out of the car and stood beside Nekomon.

Oryxmon growled when he saw the Truck go he turned to it and coughed up something in his throat. "_**Milky Erode!" **_ He shouted coughing up a inky grey substance that surged towards the car's wheels.

**The Card is spun around and is grabbed by Nick. He then faces the Digivice forward with  
the card slot facing towards him "Digimodify!" he shouted swiping the card. "Agunimon's Pyro Tornado activate!" **

Nekomon growled energy surging inside him as he started to steam. He put his arms and out and spun. "_**Pyro Tornado!" **_He shouted spinning around rapidly covered in fire. He burnt away the strange slime. Then he continued on hitting Oryxmon in the side. The Goat screamed as he sent rolling across the ground.

"_**Digimodify Kumamon's Blizzard Blaster activate!" **_Nick shouted swiping the card.

A large green gun with multiple holes in it appeared in Nekomon's hands and he took aim. "Alright Goat boy let's cool you down!" Oryxmon snarled and started charging towards Nekomon. _**"Blizzard Blaster!" **_he shouted. A bunch of powerful snowballs rushed forward from the gun. They crashed and splatter on Oryxmon but he plowed through them to the horror of Nick and Nekomon The latter being sent crashing into and sent across the ground screaming as he hit the ground with a thud.

"Nekomon!" He cried pulling at his cards only for Oryxmon to ram into him. Nick only felt the sharp horns connect before he was sent flying across the field and crashed into the ground.

"Nick!" Nekomon cried rushing forward and helping him sit up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but my cards…." Nick cried turning and seeing them all over the ground he rushed to pick them up. Nekomon saw that the first card he picked up was a Digivolution card. He then turned to Oryxmon who was getting ready to charge again.

"He won't wait, make me Digivolve!" Nekomon shouted.

"But what if you lose control?" Nick asked worriedly.

Nekomon thought about this and clenched his fist he weighed the options in his mind. Eventually he sighed. "I'm in my right mind this time so maybe I won't….also you made me snap out of it once. I can do it again….just believe in me okay?"

Nick stared but nodded. He quickly swiped the card. "**Digimodify, Digivolution activate!" **

**DIGIVOLUTION….  
**_We see an egg inside the screen of Nick's Brown and green D-Power. A Command activates. And out, come, green rings with orange writing_

"**Nekomon Digivolve too…" **

His skin and training bands tore off his paws it then peeled off the side of his face going across the whole thing then it tore off the skin of his legs and his pants and tail revealing the small wild cat Digimon being encased in a green egg with bright brown writing large paws were covered one by one as claws poked out. Then his body and tail and finally his head as the egg exploded.

"**Feralmon!"**

Fearlmon stood there for minute glaring. Nick watched with hitched breath as his eyes opened. To his glee they had full on pupils instead of slits. "You did it!" he cried out happily.

Feralmon smiled and nodded. He then saw Oryxmon rushing at them and growled. "This is for hurting my Tamer…._**Claw Crusher!" **_he shouted rushing forward claws out and slashing at Oryxmon who stood slumping over slightly before disappearing into data.

"Alright Feralmon!" Nick cried out. Fearlmon walked over to him and knelt down.

"Get on." He grunted.

"Huh?" Nick asked.

"If we hurry we can help stop the Monochromon." Feralmon explained. Getting it Nick hopped onto his back.

"So Cool!" he squeed. Feralmon smirked.

"Hang on!" He said taking off at a very fast pace. Nick held on tightly as buildings and trees rushed by them. Eventually they could see the city thin out. Nick could even see some of the other Tamers watching. Feralmon seemed to remember something about the area they were going too.

"Hey Nick did you say this area hadn't got much rain this year?" Feralmon asked.

"I did why?" Nick asked.

"I've got an idea." Feralmon replied as he suddenly veered off their current path and climbed up a small area of rocks allowing them to look over the area. Feralmon then let Nick off.

"What are you?" Nick asked but Feralmon was already gone and rushing down towards the front of the Monochromon herd.

"I hope this works…." Feralmon muttered trying to picture how Kyubimon preformed her Dragon wheel attack in his mind. "Okay I think I got it now or never!" He shouted jumping forward and spinning and propelling himself forward. "_**Blaze Fang!" **_He shouted becoming a fire ball that rolled forward and circled around the Monochromon. They screamed and backed into each other as a ring of fire surrounded them.

"Alright nice work Rika and Kyubimon!" Kazu shouted gleefully.

"That wasn't us…." Rika stated surprise. He looked back and yelped to see both her and Renamon behind him.

"We were just about to move into action when that happened." Henry noted.

"So what happened?" Miyuki asked.

Renamon smiled and looked up at the Rock formation towering them beside them. "I think I know." They turned to see Nick waving and cheering at them. It wasn't long before he began racing down the hill. "Feralmon, Feralmon!" he cheered rushing to his Digimon and hugged his head. "You did it! I knew you could control it!" He said tears forming slightly in the side of his eyes.

"Thanks for believing in me Nick…" Feralmon replied simply closing his eyes.

Suddenly all the Monochromon were shrieking they turned to see something strange with the fire like something had ignited it more. "No It's only supposed to trap them!" Feralmon cried out.

"That's not you something's fanning the flames!" Renamon cried as the fire suddenly surged up becoming bright blue and destroyed the Monochromon. They all gasped in horror as the fire disappeared along with them.

"What happened?" Takato muttered in shock. Yamaki stared and ran off leaving the Tamers to discuss things amongst themselves. But he ran as fast as he could. Eventually he saw what he was looking for. A small van.

"Moriyami what did you do!?" he screamed at it. The Driver merely looked back at him smirking as it drove off. "Moriyami, MORIYAMI!" he shouted.

* * *

**Takuya: **_Well I certainly didn't see that coming. This is definitely gonna come in later! Find out on the Next Digimon TG2_


	13. Warrior of Virtue

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

**Takuya: **_The Group managed to confront and stop Feralmon and he de-digivolved back into Nekomon. Despite being depressed he went to do some mental training with Renamon and Lopmon. But the Herd of Monochromon from before was still out there. They almost attacked the city but the training and faith from Nick paid off as Nekomon was able to control his Digivolution and defeat Oryxmon while the others handled the Monochromon. But something weird happened when some weird dude made his attack strong enough to kill the herd when he only wanted to capture them!_

**013: The Warrior of Virtue!**

"Henry I'm hungry!" Suzie complained as Lopmon peeked out of her backpack.

"I need to deposit a check in my bank account. Then I promise will get lunch." Henry assured. "Can you wait till then?"

"I'll try…" Suzie sighed.

Henry smiled as he turned ready to move up in line. It was then that the door was suddenly blown off it's hinges. Everyone turned to see a bunch of masked thugs with gloves on their hands in matching outfits standing in the door way. One of them shot into the air scaring everyone. Thinking quickly Henry pulled Suzie away and hid letting out Terriermon and Lopmon.

"Henry…" Suzie muttered scared.

"Just stay calm we're gonna be okay." Henry hissed as he pulled out his D-Power. Terriermon stood in a fighting stance ready to attack when a new voice cried out.

"STOP RIGHT THERE VILE VILLAINS!"

Everyone turned to see a girl in pink. From what Henry could tell she was around the same height and build as Miyuki. Weirdly enough she was dressed up like a Super Sentai warrior specifically pink. However the helmet had a gold V in the forehead, which was lined with a dark visor over her eyes as her lower jaw was visible. She had white gloves and boots and a magenta scarf.

"Who the heck are you!?" said one of the crooks.

"I am your demise!" she shouted taking a pose with every phrase. "It is my sworn duty to defeat criminal scum like you to protect the innocent. My destiny to allow the eleven virtues to fly freely unopposed! I am the light in the darkness! I AM THE WARRIOR OF VIRTUE!" she shouted striking one final pose.

"Is she for real?" Suzie asked forgetting her fear temporarily.

"Apparently…." Henry muttered.

"I don't know who you are girly, but you picked the wrong place to play pretend!" The leader thug shouted pointing her gun at her.

The girl merely held up her Digivice swiping a card. "By these precious chips of Memory I call upon the Guardian of Hope!"

"GRRR You little-" He snarled cocking the gun but he never got the chance to shoot it.

"_**Judgement Arrows!" **_Shouted a female voice and suddenly a trio of arrows struck the gun completely destroying it.

"GAHHH!" he shouted holding his hand in pain as one of the arrows skinned him. Jumping down was a Digimon with a blue dinosaur like body with flame pattered, red colored Gauntlets holding a red arrow. It had black shoulder pads and red chest and waist armor. It had a black four leg lower body with large paw legs that had a patch of red armor on them. It had yellow marking on this part of the body with one ring having white in it. There was a small symbol on the waist armor that wasn't seen it also had a red flat tail.

Henry reached for his D-Power to quietly scan it however…."YOU PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" shouted one of the robbers who had spotted them. But the girl quickly jumped up and landed a kick in the side of his face knocking him down.

"_**Meteor Gallop," **_Shouted the guardian who rammed through with the robbers. With glowing hooves and knocked them down.

"SHOOT IT!" shouted the leader. And immediately they began shooting at her but the bullets merely bounced off of her. She summoned another arrow and let it fly.

"One arrow for each of you villains; _**Judgement arrow," **_She shouted unleashing the attack. Immediately the thugs found themselves unarmed and harmless. And because of the distraction one of the bank workers had called the cops who had just arrived. The two heroes fled as the cops entered the room.

"FREEZE POLICE!" shouted one of the cops the crooks were stunned on how easily they had found themselves captured and foiled.

"Wow that was amazing!" Suzie muttered before stars appeared in her eyes. "I wanna be like her!"

"Hmmmm," Henry hummed as the police went around the room talking to the people in the bank. "_That was definitely a Digimon but not one I've seen before. And thanks to those crooks I wasn't able to scan it." _

**DT DT DT**

Things hadn't been any less eventful on the other edge of town where Growlmon and Dorugamon were fighting off a Black Greymon.

"Nova Blast!" It shouted but this fire ball was a different color from the one that came from the Greymon they knew. It was black and blue Dorugamon flew out of the way but gasped when he realized his mistake.

"Miyuki!" he shouted. Miyuki tried to run but tripped. She screamed as the fire was right on her.

"Look out!" Takato shouted jumping forward and pulling her out of the way in his dive. He managed to roll out of the way of the attack. "Are you okay Miyuki?" he asked.

Miyuki really only saw the rose colored light that was surrounding him, she was blushing. "Uhhh yes?" she asked.

"_**Pyro Blaster RAAHHHH!" **_Growlmon shouted unleashing the stream of flames that hit Black Greymon in the side. He roared in pain as the fire engulfed him, "Now Dorugamon!"

"_**Cannon ball!" **_Dorugamon shouted unleashing the iron sphere it went right through the virus type and made him dissolve into Data.

"Whew….that thing was tough." Dorumon sighed. "Miyuki sorry about….." he said as he turned to apologize but only saw Miyuki staring dreamily at Takato who was congratulating Growlmon. "Miyuki?" he asked. Nothing he lightly touched her with one of his claw. "Hey, not Digital World to Miyuki!" he called.

"Oh! Uhh you say something?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I almost got your fried." He replied. "Good thing Takato pulled you out of the way huh?"

"Yeah…" she replied turning right back to him staring dreamily.

"_What is up with her?" _Dorugamon sighed to himself.

**DT DT DT**

Nekomon was sleeping, exhausted from his first time Digivolving then spending the rest of the night trying to burn energy to change back. He eventually did but it left him feeling like lead. He groaned as Nick suddenly turned on the TV. Fire from Digimon Frontier started blaring.

"Unggg do you have to do that now!?" Nekomon groaned poking his head out from under the blanket.

Nick looked over and gasped, "sorry, Nekomon."

"Whatever…." Nekomon replied getting up and leaving he looked around holding the blanket over himself like cloak. He walked out and peeked around. He saw the living room and saw Nick's father in it. He sighed but suddenly he saw that the man's right leg looked different from the other one. From the knee down it was a silvery color. It looked like a normal leg but it could be easily seen as other wise.

Nekomon quietly moved away and made his way back into the room. He was a bit more alert now and decided he could eat to regain energy. "Hey Nick?" Nekomon asked when he entered the room. "Why is your dad's left leg a different color from the other one?"

Nick yelped and almost hit his head in the TV the picture of the Digidestined blurring as he regained composure. "Oh that?" he asked a little embarrassed as his partner nodded. "Uh ummm, he's a fire fighter. There was an accident…. And it cost him his leg."

Nekomon's ears drooped. "That sounds awful, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'd knew you'd find out sooner or later so…." Nick replied as he resettled into his seat.

Nekomon yawned he sat down and found himself being lulled by the show. Nick looked back and smiled. "You worked hard last night stopping Oryxmon and the Monochromon….but what happened to them?" Nick said sighing.

**DT DT DT**

Miyuki paced her room staring at a dummy that was blankly staring back at her. She was trying to say something to it. "Do you need me to hit it?" Dorumon asked.

"No I need it!" Miyuki cried as she stared at it. "I'm pretending it's Takato."

"Why?" Dorumon asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"It's….a Personal reason!" Miyuki stated blushing. Dorumon sighed as he watched.

"Why does it have to be Takato?" Dorumon asked.

"Well….I…UUNGG!" she ran out of the room.

Dorumon sighed and followed her she went on her bike and rushed off. "Miyuki wait!" Dorumon shouted as he followed her keeping out of sight. Unbeknownst to them her phone was ringing.

**DT DT DT**

Henry sighed as he couldn't get a hold of Miyuki. He had already gotten a hold of Justin, Yoshi and Ryuto, but so far nothing on Miyuki. He had yet to try Nick. "What are you doing Henry?" Terriermon asked.

"I want to see if the younger kids have any idea about that Warrior of Virtue we saw. So far no one knows anything." Henry sighed.

"Hmmmm, it'd be easier if we know who the Digimon was…" Suzie sighed but then she got an idea! "I'll do it!"

"Huh do what Suzie?" Henry asked.

"I'll find out who she is!" she said jumping up from his bed and scooping up Lopmon and heading out the door.

"Hey wait!" Henry shouted but she was already gone. And within minutes Suzie was already out into the streets.

"Suzie do you even know where to start?" Lopmon asked.

"Uhhh…." She muttered stopping. "Maybe we can find her before, she digivolves her Digimon?"

"That's easier said than done." Lopmon pointed out.

"Riiigghhht," Suzie sighed. She huffed and stared at the ground for a minute then a thought occurred to her. What if they found out more about the Digimon she had with her. Henry had never scanned it. "I got it we'll find out who that Digimon was!" Suzie cheered rushing off to Hypnos to talk to Greymon.

"Hold on Suzie!" Henry shouted. But she was gone. Henry sighed but he had suddenly heard another alarm. He and Terriermon rushed forward to see a White looking Digimon with Angel wings fly out with some children while fire fighters and landed in front of two Adults. As Henry got closer holding his Digivice out however she disappeared.

"Just like that they're gone again." Terriermon sighed.

"That Digimon was moving to fast for me to get a good lock on it. But if the Warrior is here it's gotta be the same one." He deduced.

**DT DT DT**

Miyuki finally made it to the Bakery, she stared up at it. It loomed over her darkly like it was angry she came. "Why is this suddenly so hard." She groaned. However it suddenly became bother easier and terrified at the same time when Guilmon's face suddenly appeared at the door.

"EEP!" she cried.

"Well you're busted." Dorumon replied simply as it disappeared as quickly as it came. Within minutes Takato came to the door.

"Miyuki Dorumon hey, what brings you here?" he asked.

Miyuki smiled and followed him in. Dorumon sighed and followed, this was going to be painful. He sat down in the Garage with Guilmon and the Tamers and noticed that Takato's bike had a basket on it. "Why's your bike like that?" Dorumon asked.

"It's to help me deliver bread," Takato replied.

"Takato goes all over the place on the bike." Guilmon added.

"Oh really, so is it like Pizza where if you don't get it there in thirty minutes it's free?" Dorumon asked all unaware that Miyuki was having an internal struggle trying to work up the courage to say what she wanted too. Her face scrunched up in a tight frown with her brow pulled down tightly. She also had a strong tint of red on her face.

"I think I'd need an electronic bike for that rule to not make us bankrupt." Takato laughed. "No they just order it over the phone and I-"

"TAKATO, I REALLY LIKE YOU LIKE LIKELIKE LOVE STUFF!" She blurted out making the three boys turn and look at her in shock. It was so quiet all that could be heard was the sound of Takato's parents working.

Takato who now had a blush on his face and a very surprised expression just stared trying to figure out how to respond. But he unfortunately had an idea of how. "Miyuki….that's really nice…but…" he sighed turning away. "I don't like you like that back…"

The silence returned but this time there was a distinct tension in the air. Miyuki broke it finally her voice cracking. "Bu…but why?"

"I just, don't there's a girl I had feelings for when I was your age, and they haven't gone away…"Takato replied. "Jeri Kato, you know of her, she-"

"I don't care who it is I want to know why?!" Miyuki shouted.

"I just don't and I can't explain it!" Takato protested, "I'm sorry…" he sighed.

Miyuki's eyes started to well up with tears almost instantly with a distinct sob she rushed out the door Dorumon following. Takato hung his head as Guilmon moaned for her in sympathy.

**DT DT DT**

Suzie had searched the entire internet on the library computer. The last time she had used Henry's she had somehow gotten a virus on it. She swore she'd be more careful but Henry wasn't willing to take that chance after that. He needed it for school and work. However the Library was a much better idea anyway. Here she could do it in peace while Lopmon got to read. She suddenly heard Suzie sigh.

"What's wrong?" Lopmon asked.

"I can't find anything!" Suzie whined, "I've looked and looked and nothing looks like that Digimon!"

"Maybe you need a break before trying again." Lopmon suggested.

"Hmmm yeah…" Suzie sighed as she let Lopmon into her backpack to go rest. She was currently looking at a picture book to take home when suddenly she heard something.

"_Alright give me all your obessions…" _

"_You mean posessions." _

"I've heard that before!" Suzie stated as she quietly looked over the shoulders of a couple of kids that were watching Digimon Frontier on the small portable DVD player. On it were the Digidestined of this series facing off against the Digimon from before. She did however saw the symbol on the front of the armor and drew it out, And began making her way home.

**DT DT DT**

"Miyuki come out!" Dorumon stated from the bedroom door.

"Leave me alone!" Miyuki shouted at him in tears.

"Come on it's not my fault he doesn't love you!" Dorumon groaned.

"GET OUT!" she shrieked effectively scaring him from the door. He sighed wondering what to do. But maybe Nekomon would. Sneaking out and diving into the backstreets he quickly made his way to Nick's apartment.

He snuck into the door and scratched at it. "What's that?" Nick's dad asked.

"Oh might be the neighbour's cat!" Nick said getting up. "I'll get it!" he said rushing forward and opening the door. "Dorumon!" he hissed. "What are you doing without Miyuki!" he hissed.

"I need your help or Nekomon's at least!" Dorumon said immediately.

"With what?" Nick asked.

"Miyuki's crying in her room because she loves Takato but Takato doesn't love her back." Dorumon explained.

"Oh no," Nick replied. He hummed regrettably. "I'd love to help but I don't know any more about love than you do."

"Do you know anyone who does!?" Dorumon begged.

"I have an idea." Nekomon spoke up. He then turned on the TV to show a Soap Opera. The group spend the next three hours watching them. On the channel Nekomon had turned it too it was a three hour marathon of the Genre. Each a different show but Nekomon had noticed as Nick's mother watched these that they had many an arc over love. He had clued them in with he knew about the arcs.

Dorumon groaned as they watched a murder plot unfold he was trying his hardest not to imagine this Jeri Kato, Takato and Miyuki in this situation. "This is the worst thing I've ever seen."

"Nekomon, I doubt this is accurate." Nick sighed turning it off. "I'll help Miyuki the only way I know how, cheering her up."

"It beats replaying the scenarios of that show with those three in my head." Dorumon sighed as he followed Nick who snuck out the two Digimon. They eventually began making their way towards Miyuki's house.

Once they made it there and went inside, finding her sister gone they went to her room. Nick knocked on the door. "Miyuki?"

"What…" she grunted.

"It's me Nick, Dorumon told me what happened." He called.

"So?" Miyuki grunted again.

"So I wanted to cheer you up. Let's go out for ice cream or something the fresh air and something sweet will do you good." Nick called.

"Hmmmm," Miyuki hummed with a slight groaned.

"Come on Miyuki what have you got to lose?" Dorumon asked.

"Alright…" Miyuki sighed getting up and coming out. Her eyes were red from crying she had spent a few minutes straightening out her clothes and hair. She followed the three out and made her way to the park.

It was there she got herself a twist cone while Nick got a sundae. The two Digimon got two large bowls of ice cream and were happily eating it as the two sat on a bench. "You feeling better?" Nick asked.

"I'm not sure…" Miyuki muttered.

"It'll be okay, maybe he doesn't like you. But that doesn't stop you from being friends does it?" Nick asked hopefully.

"I don't know, thinking about talking to him after that seems awkward…" Miyuki sighed.

Nick frowned as he finished his ice cream. Miyuki finished hers and they got up. As they did however a huge gust of wind blew making them brace against it. Nekomon's ears suddenly perked up against the gust.

"I hear screaming!" Nekomon said as he rushed to a tree and climbed up it. He poked his head through the top of the branches to see something white and purple rush at him. "What is that?" he asked as it got closer.

"WAHHHHHOOOOOAAAA!" the white Digimon screamed before Nekomon could react it crashed right into him and made them fall out. Nekomon had grabbed it and held it close to his chest as he tumbled towards the ground before he could right himself however Nick caught him.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine." Nekomon replied. "What about you?" he asked the small Digimon. It looked up at them with big green eyes. It's large wing like ears that were tipped in purple, shrunk back into his head making them slightly stick out like notches in his head. He had small black claws and purple tipped feet. What was most interesting is that in the center of his forehead was a insignia, one large red triangle facing down. With black three smaller triangles on each side of the Triangles facing up on each side.

"I'm okay." The Digimon replied.

"You're so cute!" Miyuki squeed as she got a closer look at him. The two Digimon hopped out of Nick's arms the new one facing the four.

"I'm names Calumon what are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Nekomon."

"Dorumon."

"I'm Miyuki."

"Nicks the name, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" he cheered his ears coming out again.

"Calumon!" shouted a new voice.

"Jeri!" Calumon stated flying off towards it. The group raced after to see a girl in a brown skirt with a yellow blouse. Her hair was tied in a large ponytail with a large green bow. She had brown eyes and red hair.

"Oh hello and thank you!" she said bowing. She was a little out of breath and frantic from trying to rescue Calumon.

"Oh so you're his tamer?" Miyuki asked.

"That must make you Jeri Kato." Nick replied. Then he realized what he had done and began eternally beating himself.

"Uhh yeah I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you before. I live on the other side of town so-" Jeri began but Miyuki cut her off.

"It's fine." Miyuki replied monotonously.

"Miyuki be nice!" Dorumon hissed at her. She looked down to see him glaring he tilted his head to Jeri who looked a little surprised.

Miyuki cleared her throat. "I apologize it's been a rough day."

"Oh I see." Jeri replied. "It's alright,"

"That's why we were out here trying to cheer her up." Nick replied putting an arm over her shoulder. Miyuki blushed and pulled away. Nick realized what he did and yelped. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." Miyuki replied.

Nick rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously. However at the same time all their phones started ringing they opened them up to see that Henry was calling Miyuki, Takato, Jeri and Suzie Nick.

"What's going on?" Miyuki asked.

"Takato?" Jeri asked.

"_Was that Jeri just now?" _Henry asked.

"Yeah actually Nick's here too." Miyuki replied.

"_Well that makes things easier. Can you do us a favor and meet by the basketball court?" _Henry asked.

"Why there?" Miyuki asked.

"It used to be a small hut that Guilmon lived in." Jeri explained.

The two looked at each other curiously and followed her as she lead them up a hill with a cracked aging stair case. At the top was indeed a basketball court. However it seemed like the land around it had been taken down to make room for it.

"We're here!" Dorumon asked as he looked around sniffing the area. It still bared the smell of a Digimon's territory. Undetectable by humans but not Digimon Guilmon had definitely been here long enough for the smell to stay.

Henry explained what had happened to them earlier today. "Right now we're trying to figure out what Digimon she has," Henry finished.

"It'd be nice if we could get a super hero's help." Nick replied.

"It would but we've gotta figure out where to find her." Justin pointed out.

"It's a Digimon with this symbol on it's armor!" Suzie declared happily holding up a picture she drew. It looked like a medal or at least a sun with a tail.

"I know what that is! It's from the Digimon Anime, the crest of hope." Jeri stated.

"Yeah, there are eleven Digieggs. The first nine are of the crests the Digidestined carry. Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Light, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Kindness; the final two being Destiny and Miracles," Nick replied.

"That's a lot of Eggs." Nekomon replied. "So what are the Digimon born from them then become unborn and the process repeats or something?"

"No what happens is that one of the Five Digimon from Season two would fuse with this egg and get special armor and like pseudo Digivolve." Takato explained. "The Official name here is Digimental, the dub in America for some reason called them Digieggs which I don't get. Only Flamedramon's really looks like an egg." He sighed humming.

"Okay so we just look Armor Digimon and narrow it down to what you get with the Digiegg of Hope right?" Rika asked.

"But if this Digivolution was the product of the show, how'd this Digimon access it?" Impmon asked.

"To correspond with the show special cards featuring the Digimentals were released." Kenta explained.

"I remember that! That was a couple of years ago." Mako stated.

"Didn't they do that for Frontier too?" Aie asked.

"Yeah they did I painstakingly got them all!" Nick replied proudly showing off his deck.

Henry wasn't listening to the conversation as he was currently looking through Armor level Digimon with the Crest of hope. "I found it!" Henry replied shouting and showing them the picture of the Digimon from before. He then finally scanned it into his D-Power. "Sagitarimon Vaccine type Armor Digimon. Part of the Nature Spirits, Metal Empire and Virus busters; Special attacks are Judgement arrow and Meteor Gallop."

"Anything on what it digivolves from?" Takato asked.

"Well…" Henry said when Terriermon suddenly jumped up.

"_**Bunny Blast!" **_He shouted unleashing a small barrage of green fire balls that hit a small orb or onion shaped Digimon with arms and legs wearing a brown ninja attire.

"It's Ninjamon!" Nekomon cried out as Justin scanned it with his Digivice.

"Ninjamon, Mutant vaccine type, champion level. Part of the virus busters and Nature spirits family. Special attacks are Ninja Knife throwing, Ninja Jitsu and Ninja Clone."

"Why is it attacking us?" Miyuki asked.

"I want the Catalyst!" the Digimon shouted.

"What?!" they asked Miyuki suddenly noticed Jeri squeeze Calumon to her chest tighter than he was before.

"Calumon?" Miyuki asked.

"Give him to me! _**Ninja throwing Knife!" **_He shouted throwing several knives.

"Look out!" Takato shouted pushing her out of the way as the knives flew right over them when they hit the ground.

"_**Pyro Sphere!" **_Guilmon shouted unleashing the attack but Ninjamon jumped away and disappeared into the trees and within minutes they were surrounded by Ninjamon and many shadow clones.

"Uh oh!" Miyuki shouted.

"_**Fire Rocket!" **_Shouted a new voice coming out was a arrow of fire with a Digimon inside she flew through the trees knocking out all the clones and hitting the real one and knocking him away from Jeri and Takato who had just stood up.

"WHAAAAHHH!" Ninjamon cried as he was knocked into a tree. "Impossible how did you see through my attack!?"

The Warrior of Virtue appeared in the tree. "Evil may do what it pleases to hide itself. But it cannot escape from Justice!"

"Grrr I don't know what that means but it'll take more than some stupid looking human to stop me!" he shouted rushing forward with his blade on the Digimon that had attacked him.

The group saw a large tall blue Dragon Digimon with flame patterned clawed Gauntlet and boots. There was a similar patterned chest plate and helmet with a large blade in the nose.

"It's Flamedramon!" Nick cried out. "Which means the Warrior of Virtue's partner is a Veemon."

Ninjamon made a hand motion "Ninja Jistu!" he shouted unleashing a barrage of large vines that whipped at Flamedramon she jumped away from the attack and punched her arms.

"_**Flame Fist! **_She shouted unleashing the attack. Ninjamon however pulled out his sword and swiped at them with it. Cutting them down before rushing in and landing a powerful slash across her chest she groaned kneeling down and glaring up at him.

"Flamedramon needs help!" Miyuki said as she pulled out a Digivolution card.

"No stay out of this! Only heroes can deal with evil!" Flamedramon shouted.

"Does she know who she's talking too?" Kazu asked.

"How about does she know what she's saying?" Rika rebutted.

Flamedramon rushed forward with her own claws out. Ninjamon glared and readied another attack. "_**Ninja Jitsu!" **_

"_**Fire Shield!" **_Flamedramon shouted covering herself with a firey aura that rendered the vines useless and slashed him with her own claws. He screamed in pain as the cuts on his body burned just as much. He groaned and jumped away towards the water using Ninja Jitsu again this time he summoned pillars of water that blasted her back.

"In Darkest night know that the morning will come to vanquish the shadows! Summon the power of Hope!" the Warrior of Virture shouted pulling out a blue and Pink D-Power similar to the one that Miyuki and the new tamers had and swiped a card from the water came out Sagitarimon who with a good forward kick of her front legs burst through the water.

"Gah!?" Ninjamon shouted as Sagitarimon rushed forward with glowing Hooves.

"_**Meteor Gallop!" **_She shouted crashing into Ninjamon and sending him flying into the air as he came down she took aim. "_**Judgement arrows!" **_She shouted unleashing the attack all three arrows rushed to Ninjamon and exploded on contact.

Ninjamon hit the ground with a thud by the Tamers Sagitarimon broke through the crowed her bow and arrow raised. Ninjamon however groaned and shook his head.

"What was I doing just now?" he asked.

"What?" Sagitarimon asked lowering her bow but quickly raised it. "Is this a trick Villain?"

"Me no! I was just minding my own business. Got sucked up into something blacked out and next thing I know I'm here!" Ninjamon stated.

"Wait so you don't remember anything?" Henry asked.

"No I-" suddenly a dart hit him in the back everyone gasped silent. He pulled it out and looked at it curiously but dropped it shrieking in pain as he was suddenly distorted and disappated screaming in pain. The Tamers screamed wondering what happened as the Warrior of Virture stared in shock she backed away slowly hyperventilating as the Tamers spread out a hand touched her shoulders it was Sagitarimon who offered her a ride. Gratefully taking it they escaped as the Tamers found nothing.

**DT DT DT**

Yamaki stared at the needle. "So it got perfected…" he muttered looking up at the kids and Digimon crowded around him.

"What do you mean was this supposed to get rid of Digimon before?" Rika asked.

"Yes, it contains an acid specially designed for decomposing data." Yamaki replied. "It was scrapped because it almost never worked."

"Who's doing this?" Miyuki stated. "Before he was killed Ninjamon was like Greymon only under some kind of Hypnosis."

Yamaki nodded having heard her but sat in his chair thinking his lighter clicking open and closed over and over again. He hadn't done that in a while. He was trying to kick the habit of smoking and trying to avoid using it as a stress reliever. Weirdly enough however clicking the lighter had become a stress reliever he breathed in and out as he stopped.

"Do you know something?" Henry asked.

Yamaki hummed, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, just the older kids though." Yamaki replied. the Tamers nodded in understanding heading home to pass along the messages to those who couldn't make the meeting and a the while the Warrior of Virture and her Veemon were still out there.

**Shoutmon: **_I wonder what Yamaki knows gotta be something juicy find out on the next Digimon TG2!_

_**Sorry this took so long guys**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	14. The Girl in the Castle!

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

**Shoutmon: **_Henry and Suzie were caught up in a Bank robbery. But before they could do anything some Super Hero known as the Warrior of Virtue came in and stomped them all with her Digimon. Meanwhile Miyuki tried to tell Takato how she felt but it didn't end well. After figuring out who the Digimon who stopped the Bank Robbery was The group found them fighting Ninjamon who was suddenly melted by some secret Assassin and it looks like Yamaki may have an idea!_

* * *

**014: The Girl in the castle**

Miyuki sighed as she sat in class waiting for the bell to let them out. The older kids would be going with Yamaki to try and find the source of whatever had killed Ninjamon and the rest of the Monochromon. That meant leaving the city to her and the younger kids. However she didn't want have anything to do with what was going on in her life right now. She just wanted to curl up and stare at the ceiling until she fell asleep then dream of staring at the ceiling.

"RIINNGGGG!" that was the bell. Miyuki listened as Ms. Nami ran off Homework she needed to do. She grabbed what she needed and raced home happy for the weekend. "Sigh, I need a vacation." She said to herself as she opened her locker.

"From what?" asked a voice.

"Life," Miyuki replied. She suddenly realized what she heard and turned it was just Nick.

"Hey, feeling any better?" Nick asked.

"No, to be honest I still feel bummed about Takato, and honestly I'm kind of burnt out from being disappointed or having something bad happen." She replied.

"Awww, has it really been all that bad so far?" Nick asked.

Miyuki thought for a moment and sighed. "No I'm sorry; it's just been a rough week."

"With exams coming up I can imagine." Nick replied rubbing his head. "I'm just glad they're finally going to happen so we can get them over with."

"Yeah," Miyuki sighed but her mind was somewhere else she walked off leaving Nick alone. She finally made it to the small house that she and her sister were living in. Opened the door and entered.

"Hey Miyuki," Sukiyo happily called.

"You're home early," Miyuki noted.

"Not for long I just came home to grab some food." Sukiyo replied.

"Huh, why?" Miyuki asked.

"I have some extra work to do. Some new clients are moving into town. They're really rich and I want to make a good impression. Will you be okay?" Sukiyo asked.

"As okay as I'll ever be. Just go." Miyuki replied.

"Alright see you!" she replied running out the door.

"And now I've gotta study…" Miyuki sighed.

It was about an hour of Miyuki studying. Normally Dorumon would've just slept. But he could tell something was off with her. "Are you okay?"

"I'd be better if I didn't have to study." Miyuki replied.

"Then don't let's just watch one of those shows you like." Dorumon suggested.

"I can't….The exams I'm studying for are really, really important so I have to make sure I'm ready." Miyuki sighed. "Besides it's more than the exams."

"Huh?" Dorumon asked. Miyuki didn't say anything she just went silent. Instead of snapping back Dorumon went over to sit out on the porch.

**DT DT DT**

Takato was staring at the ceiling thinking about his own exams he had studied as long as he could. But Yamaki needed them bright and early tomorrow. He wanted to show them something and talk with them about what may be happening. It was something that made his mind run a million miles an hour. He groaned getting up tip-toeing to get a glass of water he sat out on his balcony hoping the fresh air would help him relax.

As he sat with his drink he suddenly saw something standing on the water tower. It was similar to what Henry described. "Is that?" he asked trying to get closer seeing it was the Warrior of Virtue. He climbed down and tried to climb up to where she was.

"What are you doing citizen it's dangerous, to be climbing buildings." She said noticing him.

"You're not one to talk balancing on top of a water tower!" Takato grunted as he made it to the roof. "I'm Takato. I'm a Digimon Tamer just like you."

"Tamer?" the warrior asked.

"Yeah," Takato replied.

"I believe you're mistaken. The creatures I summon are guardians of the virtues." The warrior argued.

"Well," Takato stated but he was cut off.

"I must be going." She replied leaping across the buildings Takato followed her to the edge of the roof they were originally sharing.

"How is she doing that?" Takato muttered in awe.

**DT DT DT**

The next morning Miyuki yawned as she walked down the street with the younger tamers from Takato's group and the new tamers from what could be considered her own. They were currently headed to see off the older Tamers. "How come we can't go?" Suzie whined.

"Yeah I wanna go too!" Mako added.

"We can't Yamaki wanted the older kids specifically because they've had more experience." Justin told them.

"But we have experience!" Ai stated.

"Not like Takato and the others have. But hey who wants to do some boring research and learn about stuff on a Saturday anyway!" Yoshi said assuring her.

"Ya know you could refrain from rubbing it in our faces!" Kazu snapped as he turned to see the older kids with their Digimon.

"Maybe at least Impmon should go I mean he's fought with them." Nekomon suggested.

"No I'll stay here some Digimon might show up." Impmon replied.

"That's a good point. If any go beyond champion we're gonna need him." Serpemon agreed.

It was then a van came up with Yamaki inside. One by one the kids piled in and then it took off, leaving Miyuki and the others alone.

"So what now?" Nick asked.

"We just go home I guess." Miyuki said as they walked down the street.

"HELLOOO!" shouted a voice that rushed out at them It was a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail with a bright pink skirt and white shirt with a pale pink skirt and a blue tie around the collar. "Oh you all have Digimon too."

"NO WE DON'T!" the kids shouted as the Digimon all hid.

"It's okay." She replied holding up a Pink and blue Digivice similar to the ones Miyuki, Justin, Ryuto Yoshi and Nick had. "I have one too!" she stated.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Nick whispered to Miyuki who was just glaring at her.

"Don't think so!" she hissed.

"You've gotta meet my Digimon Come on!" she said pulling on Yoshi's arm making him blush then took off running.

"Should we follow her?" Nick asked.

"We could find out if she's the Warrior of Virtue and tell her not to blab about being a Tamer to random people. She's lucky we're the first people she told it too." Justin replied.

"Yeah…." Miyuki sighed. "Ya know assuming she didn't tell the press or the Prime Minster or something let's go."

**DT DT DT**

Takato saw a large abandoned area that the Van finally stopped at. They all piled out and looked around. "Where are we?" Rika asked.

"There's, some old computers here." Jeri noted pointing out a large monitor off in the corner.

"That's because this was a lab used for studying Digimon when they first started appearing. I was field agent back in those days. I had a partner named Moriyami Kazuto." Yamaki replied.

"Moriyami Kazuto?" Takato asked.

"I think I've heard of him! He was a Tech Prodigy he graduated with the highest scores in the country." Jeri stated.

"Computers, data and technology were his passion and he loved a Challenge. So when he was told by the Government that he'd be making entirely new weapons as a means to fight creatures made of data of course he'd say yes. It gave him that challenge. But….as time went on and we defeated and captured more and more Digimon something seemed to change in him."

"I bet he saw how cool Digimon were." Kazu curtly said partly angry from hearing about Hypnos activities and partly to be a smart aleck however Takato, Riku and Kenta shot him a glare however Yamaki didn't.

"Actually that's pretty close to the mark. We studied Digimon in this lab Moriyami was one of the scientists doing so. We were hoping to find a way through them to make an impassible wall. To keep them out forever, but through these experiments, he began to see them as much more…"

"_Amazing.." Moriyami said as he studied an Ikakumon in a tank. This digimon has amazing power and it's only a champion level Digimon! Think of what we could do with stronger Digimon. Or if we improved or even controlled them!" _

"_Control them and use them for what?" Yamaki asked as he watched the data go up on screen._

"_Think about it! These Digimon could replace and be even better than guns, missiles Japan-no Hypnos would be the most feared Organization in the world a world we could take!" _

"_Are you insane! There's no way we could control these monsters you seriously think they'd do what we say!?" Yamaki argued._

"_They can, if we initiate a program into their minds!" Moriyami said typing on some keys instantly the words "Earworm" appeared on the screen along with Code. Yamaki gasped. "I call it Code Earworm! It invades a Digimon's mind and ensnare a remote that will allow me to override their thoughts and actions with my commands!" _

"_You're insane that's now what we're supposed to do! We need to send these abominations back!" Yamaki growled. _

"_One man's trash is another man's treasure and I've hit the jackpot Yamaki and with me in position to take over as head of the movement there's not going to be much you can do…." _

_**There was something….Moriyami returned to find that I had reported his actions and desires to the heads of Hypnos. He was thrown out…" **_

"And you think maybe he's behind all this?" Renamon asked.

"Its possible….the strange phenomenon with Feralmon's attack the flames getting bigger that was one of the weapons he created. He turned the flames into ones that eat data." Yamaki explained.

"Instead of trapping the Monochromon like he and Nick had wanted!" Henry said in shock.

**DT DT DT**

The younger kids followed her to a very large mansion the group gasped in awe at how huge it was. "That house is bigger than ours!" Mako said in awe.

"So do we just go in?" Ai asked.

"I don't think so…but she did invite us." Nick stated.

"Come on!" the girl called waving them in the group looked at each other. Yoshi and Suzie were the first to step forward holding their Digimon close.

"Wait Yoshi!" Ryuto cried as he followed. Nick, the twins and finally Miyuki followed.

"This seems like a bad idea…." Dorumon muttered.

"We'll be fine I think….anyway what could she do?" she asked.

"Hey we never got your name." Nick called up to the girl.

"It's Alexis! Now come on!" she said rushing forward and opening the door the kids and their Digimon came inside and gasped in awe. The place was huge and filled with some marble collumns and expensive looking furniture all throughout.

"Do you live here?!" Nekomon asked.

"Yeah, you've gotta meet my Digimon you'll like her!" Alexis said running off.

"She's got more energy than my brother." Ryuto sighed.

"You say that like I'm just as bad as she's being!" Yoshi argued.

"Well….." Everyone minus Armadillomon and Horrormon replied. Yoshi puffed up a cheek glaring but he went forward Horrormon chuckling and floating behind him. The others were quick to follow.

As the looked around Miyuki noticed a lot of Maids and Butlers working, one seemed to notice them and rushed over.

"Mistress Alexis! You know you're not supposed to bring guests uninvited." The butler scolded.

"But I've got something special to show them!" Alexis whined. "Please, just this once!" The butler sighed and nodded before running off to the Kitchen. "He's gonna get us snacks."

"Great…." Miyuki stated intimidated from the size of the house.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at the kids.

"We kind of feel like we're intruding obviously the staff weren't too pleased to see us." Ryuto sighed. "But what about your parents?"

"It'll be fine! They're not going to be home till late they won't notice you're here." Alexis assured.

"I don't think that's what he meant…." Impmon sighed.

Nekomon sniffed the air and looked over his mouth drooling when he saw some small orange shellfish going by them. "SHRIIIMP!" he shouted rushing forward only for the rest of the Digimon to leap on him and hold him down. Lopmon using her ears to cover his mouth. He cried out as the kids jumped in front of them.

They all grinned as the other Digimon fought to keep Nekomon down. The worker passed and Nekomon sighed letting out muffled whimpers.

"You almost blew your cover!" Nick scolded.

Nekomon sighed as they quickly hurried after Alexis who was finally nervous and silently told them to follow. Eventually they made it to a large pair of pink doors and they opened.

Inside was a large room with a colorful bed with a Pink Sentai character on it with light pink curtains. And around the room where action figures of various Sentai and Super heroes, including some American heroes, like Batman and Thor.

"Whoa you own all this?!" Nick muttered his jaw dropping.

"Yeah," Alexis replied.

"I don't even think I have a quarter of this." Yoshi muttered.

"I love super heroes! I love heroes in general. They're awesome and just stop all kinds of disasters," Alexis.

**DT DT DT**

"If Moriyama is controlling Digimon maybe he's forcing Digimon to come to the Digital world." Henry suggested.

"And practicing this Ear Worm program on the Digimon he forces through." Ryo added.

"That what I was thinking. I want to see if the areas been used any old Hypnos weapons would be found here." Yamaki replied.

"It's just an empty lot." Kazu muttered.

"So you think…" Yamaki replied as he typed in a command and suddenly a large part of the lot suddenly opened up. Everyone stared in awe as it opened Yamaki began to go down. The others followed, finding that it went deep underground.

"Whoaaaa!" Guilmon muttered. Yamaki pressed a button and instantly the area lit up. There was a large console similar to the one they had seen at the Eerie building. But there were several halls leading in and out of the area.

"I knew it….Moriyami I know you're here come out!" Yamaki shouted. The kids growled getting into a fighting stance. The PA suddenly flung to life.

"_So once again you're ratting me out…Always the coward Yamaki, not that I can blame you Digimon can be very destructive and we at Hypnos seen some massive Damage. But that only adds to their Potential as weapons. Weapons Hypnos can use to take control of the world." _

"We won't let that happen!" Yamaki growled.

"Besides Digimon aren't weapons and they're not our slaves either!" Takato added.

"_How Naïve unfortunately I don't have very much time to talk today…." _Upon finishing doors rose to reveal several Dark Maned lion Digimon hunched over with red eyes glistening. "_So it's time for you all to leave." _

"Uh oh!" Terriermon yelped, Henry quickly pulled out his Digivice.

"MadLeomon, undead Champion level part of the Nightmare soldiers and Nature spirits Family. Special attacks Beast Blaster and Poison Claw!"

"In other words we should run!" Kazu yelped.

"And fast!" Kenta added.

"_**Beast Blaster!" **_They shouted opening their mouths to unleash a burst of lion head shaped blue blasts at them. Yamaki dove under them as everyone scattered.

"Yamaki what are you doing!?" Takato screamed.

"Keep them off me!" He shouted back.

"HUH!?" the boys minus Henry and Rio yelped as a MadLeomon started to grapple with Guardomon who yelped pushing back as hard as he could.

"KentaKentaKenta!" MarineAngemon shouted.

"I'm on it!" Kenta cried.

**The Card Spins around as Kenta looking up as he grabs it.  
He then holds it in front of his face and begins swiping the Card.**

"**Digimodify, Trap Aura, activate!"**

"_Kahuna Waaaavess!" _MarineAngemon shouted unleashing a burst of hearts. These were different from the usual pinkish blue hearts. They were a greyish pink they flew towards the MadLeomon and sucked them in then floated up. The MadLeomon began to beat on the bubbles but could not escape them. Some even had the sense to try their poison claw or Beast blaster attacks but nothing.

"_NO!"_ Moriyami's voice suddenly shouted as Yamaki rushed towards them.

"Now we can run!" he shouted as the group rushed away just as the MadLeomon broke free and rushed after them.

"What about Program Earworm!?" Henry asked.

"I deleted some of the Program to buy us some time!" Yamaki stated.

"_MadLeomon! Forget them, head to Shinjuku and Destroy it!" _ Moriyama's voice shouted. The kids gasped rushing after them as they headed back towards downtown Shinjuku.

**DT DT DT**

As Alexis went on and on about Super Heroes the kids were getting fed up and were soundly convinced she had forgotten why she had brought them here in the first place. "Impmon I'm bored." Mako complained.

"Me too, but I don't know how to get out of this," He monotone in response.

"_Don't you have an off switch?" _Miyuki thought to herself as she stared almost angrily at Alexis with Dorumon asleep beside her. Nekomon was almost asleep as Nick was going through his cards and organizing them. However his nose twitched and he looked behind them there was a flash of blue that he began to follow. He slipped out of the door as Justin turned to Nick.

"Call me Antisocial and then you go and organize your entire deck while she's talking Hypocrite!" He snapped in a hiss.

"She's off in Lala Land." Nick replied in a Monotone. But then he pulled out his Digiegg of Miracles destined to go at the back of his deck.

"EEEEEHHHK!" she screamed holding it. "I've been looking everywhere for that card! I will trade you anything you want for that card!"

"Do you have every Card currently in the Card Game?" Justin asked.

"Yup!" she replied bringing out a big binder and placing it in front of them.

"Honestly all I want is the JagerLowemon card that's the only one I'm missing from my collection." Nick replied.

"Excellent!" she said flipping madly through pages and pulling it out grinning.

"Alright!" Nick replied grabbing the card and happily trading her, the Digiegg of Miracles.

"GAH!" Alexis cried. "I remembered why I invited you here sorry!" she replied sticking out her tongue.

"It's fine if it hadn't happened I wouldn't have gotten this card." Nick stated, Impmon sliding unimpressed from behind.

"Horaay for you." he muttered before looking around. "Where'd Nekomon go?"

"Nekomon?" Nick asked running out. "NEKOMON!" he called no one heard him but that didn't stop Miyuki from elbowing him.

"Remember where we are! They don't know about Digimon so don't shout!" she hissed.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

"Over here!" Nekomon's voice suddenly called out.

They followed it across the hall. There they saw with Nekomon a small blue Dragon Digimon standing on two legs, with a yellow V in between its large brown eyes and horn where a nose would be.

"It's Veemon!" Nick cried out as Justin pulled out his D-Power.

"Veemon, Dragon, Vaccine type rookie level. Part of the Nature Spirits, Virus busters and Metal army; special attacks V-Headbutt and V-Punch."

"If's she's got a Veemon then she's gotta be the Warrior of Virtue." Nick whispered to Yoshi who nodded. Both yelped and took a step back when Miyuki turned a bright red.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" she roared making all the others back away from her and join Yoshi and Nick in the corner.

"You do?" Alexis asked then realized what she meant. "Oh right, that's because you're fellow warriors of virtue!"

"EH!?" everyone asked staring in shock.

"Yeah, but I'm the leader." Alexis replied.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Miyuki screamed.

"Miyuki calm down…" Nick stated grabbing her arm. Her head slowly turned and she gave him the most horrifying death glare. "Or don't whatever floats your boat….just don't hurt me…"

"_Reports are coming about a massive monster fight in the downtown area. The creatures that maybe Digimon. Several are trying to keep the massive pack of lion like monsters at bay but are getting pushed back." _

"We've gotta help them!" Miyuki shouted. "Alexis-" she shouted turning back but finding the two gone. "What where is she?!"

"Forget her she's probably on their way there we've gotta get to the others and fast." Nick told her Miyuki nodded and they ran off.

**DT DT DT**

The older kids were currently fighting off all the MadLeomon. Kyubiimon had been knocked back and skid against the ground while Growlmon kept having several jump on him.

"GET OFF _**Pyro Blaster!" **_Guilmon shouted hitting all of them.

"_**Gargo Laser!"**_ Gargomon shouted shooting several down.

"_**Foxtail inferno!" **_ Kyubiimon shouted sending out several fire balls that hit and burnt several of the MadLeomon.

"We can't destroy them if they're under Moriyama's control!" Henry growled.

"So what are we supposed to do!?" Kenta growled as Guardomon unleashed his own attack.

"We're here!" Miyuki shouted as she and the others rushed over.

"Guys you ready?" she called.

"Yeah!" they stated all pulling out their cards and Digivices.

"**Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"**

DIGIVOLUTION….  
"Dorumon Digivolve too…."  
"Nekomon Digivolve too…."  
"Serpemon Digivolve too…."  
"Horrormon Digivolve too…."  
"Armadillomon Digivolve too…."

"**Dorugamon!"  
"Feralmon!"  
"Balisimon!"  
"Chupramon!"  
"Ankylomon!" **

"_**Power Metal!"**_ Dorugamon shouted unleashing a burst of silvery fire that hit several of the MadLeomon away from Growlmon.

"Whew thanks Dorugamon!"

Ankylomon knocked several away with his tail. Chupramon bit several making them shriek in pain. Feralmon was jumping in and out of the group using Claw crusher to knock several back.

"Feralmon!" Kyubimon shouted. Feralmon rushed over to her side sliding to a stop as Rika and Nick stood side by side behind them.

"_**Digimodify! Crystal fire activate!" **_

"_**Dragon Wheel/Blaze Fang!" **_ They shouted the attacks powered up rushing into the crowd of MadLeomon knocking them back. They were smoking but all stood up ready to fight.

"What's the plan?" Miyuki asked Takato.

"Hopefully out tire them. We can't destroy them they're under Moriyama's control." Takato replied.

"I take it you have loads to tell us?" Miyuki replied.

"Yes….assuming we survive…" Takato replied.

"Fear Not Digimon Tamers. Justice will prevail!" shouted Alexis's voice the group looked up to see the Warrior of Virtue or Alexis as the younger tamers now knew her as; standing above them on the building standing over the battle field.

"Oh Yeah we learnt something today too." Miyuki muttered with a huff.

"Come forth spirit of Miracles! Aid them your power and Vanquish evil!" she shouted swiping the Digiegg of Miracles Card that Nick had given them.

"She's not going too-" Nick stated in shock as coming out of the light was a golden clad adult VeeMon in golden armor with large shoulder pads. Mechanical legs from the knee down, two large pads and some armor around the waste and large golden wrist lower arm bands, on the middle waste armor was the crest of Miracles. Her face was also clad in a golden Mask.

"Magnamon, Armor Digimon Vaccine type Mega Level. Part of the Metal Empire and Virus Busters family Special attacks: Magna Blast, Manga Explosion and Golden Solar Flare." Takato read on his D-Power. "He's just like on the TV Show."

"She…" Justin quickly pointed out.

"What?" Takato asked. "Oh!"

"These demons have invaded the city and must be vanquished!" Mangamon shouted rushing right into the middle of them and charging up. "_**Golden….." **_

"Wait you can't!" Feralmon shouted.

"Dorugamon I need to get up there!" Miyuki shouted. Wordlessly Dorugamon let her climb up and flew towards the building.

"Magnamon stop!" Kyubiimon shouted but she wasn't listening in fact…

"_**SOLAR FLARE!" **_Magnamon shouted and instantly the attack mowed down the MadLeomon killing all of them. Magnamon landed her job done but saw the horrified looks on the other Digimon's faces.

"What's….wrong…." she muttered.

"YOU IDIOT!" Miyuki shouted at her slugging her causing her helmet to fall off.

"What are you-"

"You killed those Digimon!" Miyuki shouted.

"But they-"

"They were under someone else's control! They were victims! And you killed them!"

Alexis looked shocked and took a step back looking down. Magnamon looked like she was told the exact same thing. Tears filled her eyes she ran off Miyuki didn't know what to do but looked at the ground. Magnamon flew off as well very upset.

**DT DT DT**

"So she was the Warrior of Virtue." Henry muttered.

"Yeah…..I shouldn't have punched her…." Miyuki muttered.

"So what now?" Nick asked. "No one's seen her since not even her staff," the kids stood around wondering how to move forward. But they did know they had to find Alexis and Veemon….

* * *

_Takuya: Uh oh, looks like things have hit the fan find out what happens next on the Next Digimon TG2_

* * *

_**I hate this chapter! I really really hate it! I got hit with writers block and most progress on it today! X_X at least its Finally done but yes I think I will go back and add a Chapter to Justin's introduction That might be done before I continue **_

_**READ AND REIVEW!**_


End file.
